


The Proposals

by asingerofsongs, MayGlenn



Series: Stars and Skies [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual/Sexual relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Discussion of Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Edgeplay, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Foreplay, Gardens & Gardening, Kes Thinks He's a Comedian and Poe is Embarrassed, Light Dom/sub, Luke Skywalker Is A Troll, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Marriage Proposal, Mind Meld, Mind Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Poe Dameron/Iolo Arana/Karé Kun, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Sparring, Switching, The First Order Is Shitty, Wedding Planning, Wingman BB-8, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asingerofsongs/pseuds/asingerofsongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe pulled the two larger of the three rings out to lay them in his palm to show Finn. "Finn, do you know what these are?"</p><p>"They're rings," Finn said, rifling through his memory for their significance. When he remembered, he glanced quickly to Poe, wondering if he was misinterpreting, and then said, "They're um—they're wedding rings? Engagement rings?"</p><p>"Yeah, Finn," Poe said, feeling distantly as though he might faint. He licked his lips. "Yeah, because—because I was—because I wanted to ask if you would—if you wanted to make me the happiest pilot in the—stars and skies, kriff, I swear by the Maker I practiced this: Finn, will you marry me?" he blurted out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poe Dameron, it was well established, was a pretty terrible liar. It made it a bit weird that he was assigned to anything remotely resembling covert ops, but that meeting with Lor San Tekka required fancy piloting and the kind of daring idiocy that really only Poe possessed, so...

Poe's chest tightened. If he was going to be a married man, would he have to turn down dangerous missions like that from here on? But he shook himself: something to discuss, with his fiancé—and, maybe, perhaps, he hoped, please—his fiancée?—when it came up.

Speaking of fiancée, Rey and Luke made contact with the base at one point to let them know when they would be back—later than originally planned, but now soon. And Poe had been so happy just to hear her voice that he knew what _he_ wanted, and it would just be up to her to say yes.

 _You're about to no longer be your own man, Poe Dameron_ , he thought to himself, the pouch with three matching rings jangling in his pocket. He'd have to keep the third one hidden away until he talked to Finn about it, and Poe wasn't sure whether the Jedi could do the marriage thing nowadays or if that was old-fashioned, or if Rey’s asexuality meant she didn’t want to get married, either...

But it was really irritating that Poe was a bad liar because it took him many days and a great deal of careful planning to collect everything he needed: the rings were made of an old panel from BB-8's hull that was dented and needed replacing, and of _course_ when Finn had noticed it Poe could just _not_ play it cool ("Yeah! What about it? Aren’t they allowed to get a new panel without this becoming an inquisition?"). Poe's tattoo artist knew a jeweler who would melt down the panel and make three matching titanium wedding bands in three different sizes (Poe had had to guess on sizes, but he had good eyes), but it was a much longer trip to visit Rokko now, and it took him a while to accumulate enough time off.

The champagne had been an embarrassment, as Finn had found him trying to hide it under their bed and Poe had yelped and blushed and told him it definitely wasn't champagne and no he couldn't have any chocolate, either, he just needed a minute please go!

He was also often busy cleaning out the cockpit of _Black One_ and he even ran his flight suit through the cleaners, and requisitioned a flight suit in Finn's size.

At this rate, being so secretive (and so laughably bad at it), Poe would be lucky if Finn didn't think he was _mad_ at him...

Finn was, in fact, pretty sure Poe was up to something. Actually, he was certain Poe was up to something, but hadn't yet figured out what, exactly. Every time he came close, Poe caught him and got all flustered and irritated about it, so Finn had stopped trying. He had troops to train, and they were still setting up the base from their rather hasty arrival on Nkllon. Growing plants was proving to be a challenge, so they had been building greenhouses and the infrastructure to water them.

In short, he didn't have time to put much effort into figuring out what Poe was doing, so he stopped trying, preferring instead to spend their off-hours watching holovids or studying for his officers' exams in relative peace and quiet while Poe worked on his paperwork.

Promising Dr. Tiac that he would get him some new specimens—as many as that cockpit could hold—on his next patrol, Poe was allowed to collect a small bouquet of flowers under supervision on the day of, and these he stuck reverently in water while he showered and changed and laid out the flight suit for Finn to wear on the bed. He had packed everything in his go-bag: a picnic dinner, champagne, plasteel champagne glasses, chocolate, and the rings. He programmed BB-8 with a few particularly poignant songs and was just telling the droid to "Not screw this up and spoil everything by telling Finn," when Finn, predictably, walked into the bedroom. "Finn!" he squeaked, looking guilty. He grabbed the flowers from the vase and shoved them in his face. "These are for you! Will you go flying with me, please?"

Finn smiled and took the flowers—precious, on this ridiculous planet, especially given their difficulties with keeping what they'd brought with them alive, and with growing anything new. He sniffed them and smiled brightly, before replacing them in the water so they wouldn't wilt. "I would go with you even if you didn't bribe me with flowers," he said, "Which I love, by the way. Is there a special occasion I should know about?" It wasn't as if he could be faulted for trying one last time to weasel some information out of Poe.

Poe grinned and blushed, feeling warm. "Oh, um. Yes! Only it's a surprise," he said. "Glad you like the flowers. You can take them with us, or leave them. Though I guessed we'll be a bit cozy in the cockpit. You don't mind squishing into _Black One_? I thought we might replace the most recent experience with one where you're not bleeding out." He stepped in close and kissed Finn. "I even got you a flight suit for you if you wanted to wear it."

"Does it have anything to do with why you've been sneaking around lately?" Finn asked. He put his arm around Poe's waist and held him closer for a moment so he could kiss him again. He made sure to stand up tall so he had the height advantage, even if it _was_ only an inch. "You got me a flight suit? Like yours? So we'd match?" He grinned widely and turned to look at the flight suit. "And you call _me_ cute," he said.

"I—" Poe said, feeling a little weak as Finn used his height to tilt his head back into the kiss. "Y-yeah. Guess I'm a little cute," he admitted, perhaps impressed or cowed by Finn's magnificence. "And yeah, it has everything to do with that." He hadn't meant to admit that, maybe, but Finn was just so dazzling and oh stars and oh skies he was going to ask him to marry him today!

"Maybe just a little," Finn answered, and let Poe go so he could change into the flight suit. He didn't bother going to the bathroom to change, but stripped off his training fatigues and pulled on the suit where he was standing. "So—flying, but with less bleeding. Actually, let's avoid all bleeding, this time. No bleeding in the X-Wing."

"No bleeding in the X-wing, got it," Poe said, "if we're going to be losing any bodily fluids in the cockpit, I'd appreciate—" But Poe laughed as Finn rolled his eyes at his pathetic double entendre, and he stepped back to admire Finn in the flight suit. "You know, I would still _love_ to have you in my squadron, even if it gets me into conflict of interest trouble," he grinned.

Finn shook his head fondly at Poe. "I don't think my troops would appreciate me jumping ship, so to speak. And starship rides are much nicer when someone not-me is piloting," he replied, and stepped closer to Poe for another kiss. "Wait, I have an idea," he said before going back to the vase of flowers and picking two of them, breaking the stems off shorter. He was laughing as he tucked one each into the chest pockets on the flight suits, but managed it anyway. "There. We goin'?"

"We're going," Poe said, also giggling, and he kissed Finn once more before grabbing his bag and leading Finn to the hangar, linking their fingers and swinging their hands. Part of him was stupidly nervous, because Finn could say no, might say no, for a variety of reasons besides simply he didn't love him enough (that was the least likely, Poe was confident). He had some of the books Finn had read before still loaded to his datapad, and some new ones, in case Finn wanted to know more about marriage than what he had learned from the First Order or in less than a year living outside of it.

But Poe didn't really think he would say no. Poe had never been so in love with anyone before that he had ever even thought of asking, so this was new territory for him, too, but he felt confident.

BB-8 zipped around them, and Poe almost lost his footing. "Hey!" he said, though the problem was mainly because he was gazing into Finn's eyes like he never wanted to look away.

[You going to manage flying?] BB-8 whistled, and Poe huffed as they went through pre-flight checks together.

"That's why he's going to be sitting behind me, yes," Poe said, sticking his tongue out at the droid. "If you want to hop in, Finn, the seat's all the way back, I'll sit between your legs. Sort of opposite from last time."

"I only sort of remember last time," Finn commented as he settled against the back of the seat. He remembered being cold and shaky and scared, but not much else. "So, do I get to fly?" Finn asked jokingly, "You know, since I have a flight suit on."

Poe raised one eyebrow, pausing on the ladder. "Maybe," he said, deeply conflicted, because this was _Black One_ , but this was also _Finn_. "You may have to if my hands are otherwise occupied," was his answer, with an accompanying wink. "You can certainly help," he said, and spent a few minutes getting his bag in where he could reach it and arranging Finn to one side so he could slide the other direction and their helmets wouldn't keep hitting each other. Finally, deciding they were ready, Poe hopped in and gave Finn a kiss before donning his helmet and handing a spare back to Finn. "Mm, we kinda fit perfectly in here together," he decided with a sigh, wiggling his hips.

Finn chuckled and settled the helmet on his head, then rapped his knuckles on Poe's helmet. "You wriggle around like that too much, and we're going to have Problems," he laughed. He wrapped his arms around Poe's waist, tipping his head to the side so their helmets wouldn't hit against each other. "I was kidding about flying. I'd be afraid to crash her," he said. BB-8 honked at him.

"Nah you wouldn't crash her," Poe said, but didn't push the issue, flicking through the startup sequence. "Okay, reach back and hand me the harness, I'll get us buckled—great." He loosened the straps to fit both of them and hooked them in. "Okay, ready?" He hit the com. "This is _Black One_ , permission to go for a joyride."

"Commander, you know the General doesn't want you calling it that. That's military equipment—"

"Give it a rest, Connix. You just want me to admit I'm taking Finn on a date?"

"Permission granted for departure. Have a safe date. I mean flight!" Poe could hear her blushing as the comlink snapped off abruptly. Still giddy, Poe got them into the air.

After they'd cleared the atmosphere and BB-8 had control of the X-Wing, Finn pulled his helmet off and set it near his feet. "I love it up here," he said, leaning to look out the window and down at the planet. It wasn't as pretty as looking down on D'Qar, but it was still more interesting from up here than down on the ground.

"Wait til we get out a little further," Poe said, also doffing his helmet and shaking out his hair. "It's a really pretty planet, when viewed from far away. It gets prettier the further out you go," he added with a chuckle. "But see, it's a nice orangey-red. We'll be coming over the horizon in a minute and we'll watch the sunrise coming around the other side." He squirmed, sliding down Finn's chest and leaning back against him, tucking his head next to Finn's jaw. "You can see okay?" Poe was pretty sure their height difference was in the legs somewhere, so they were the same height sitting down, and he didn't want to block the view. "Also, you can put your arms around me, if you want. Just don't block my elbows."

Finn put his arms back around Poe as he settled against his chest. The sun was beginning to light the sky on the far side of the planet, and he rested his chin on the top of Poe's head, hugging him close. "It's not so bad, from way out here. It almost looks like there might be water over that way," he said, pointing to the horizon. "Or maybe a giant mirage."

Poe hummed. "Yeah, I haven't checked the topographical maps, but I think that's—yeah, scanners say water." He peered closer as BB-8 fed him more data. "Ah. We're not going swimming there, though, that water is over 70 degrees!" He laughed, nudging the ship so she slid along the equator. "Okay, Bee, we're gonna do a Sitting Quadduck. I'll get us into position, and then on my mark, you're gonna cut the thrusters. Got it?" Poe sat up a little higher, fingers itching. "Mark!" he said, and pulled hard to the left, swinging the nose around, just as BB-8 cut power to the thrusters. He waited, and indeed their momentum and the orbital pull worked together so that they seemed to be floating in space, slipping slowly sideways. It wasn't an impressive move, though it was harder than it looked. "There," he said, turning to grin at Finn, as the view was better out the side panels of the canopy, and looking forward was a sea of red. "Now we just float here and get a nice view of the sunrise." He pulled a panel up suddenly in front of him and unbuckled the harness. "Hold still—just—hang on—" With some grunting and squirming and "accidentally" getting handsy, Poe turned around so he was facing Finn and could lean back against the panel without hitting any of the controls. Their proximity was still very close, and Poe had his legs slung over Finn's thighs. "This all right? Doesn't hurt your leg?"

"Nah, the injury was further down anyway," he said, reaching over Poe's leg to touch where the scar would be visible if he wasn't wearing his flight suit. He leaned a little further forward to kiss Poe gently and, for the most part, chastely.

"Nice view?" Poe said, giving Finn a shaky smile. Now that he wasn't actively flying his nervousness came back in full force. "Hey, Bee, you want to play some music for us?" he asked, and, of course, BB-8 had to play the cheesiest love song first, which made Poe blush. He could almost hear the droid admonishing him, because he _had_ picked out the music. "Uh—want to eat? I packed us a cold dinner and—" he held up not one, not two, but three chocolate bars from Yavin, grinning sheepishly at the extravagance. "We don't have to eat them all tonight, but we could."

Finn's eyes widened at the three— _three_!—chocolate bars. "Where do you even _hide_ that stuff?" he asked, because Poe had this habit of just making them appear out of nowhere. "Hey—are you okay? I was only giving you a hard time, earlier, you know. Whatever you've been sneaking around about, I'm not worried about it, even though it has to do with me," he said. Poe's nervousness was making _him_ nervous, and that was saying something. Sure, he could tell when Poe was nervous, or wound up, which happened pretty frequently, but rarely was Poe so fidgety and nervous that it made _him_ nervous.

Poe bit his lip. "Yeah. Yeah, buddy, I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm great! We could—well—I have a surprise to show you. Ask you? Kriff, no, wait. I’m doing this wrong. We should—we should definitely eat first." Poe fumbled with the bag, unwrapping cold chicken and fancy cheese and fresh bread. "I mean—if you're hungry?" He deflated. "Sorry, I want this to be perfect. And it's going to be weird if you don't—so we just have to eat first. Humor me. Watch the sunset," Poe begged, partially so he could have an internal meltdown in peace. _This is the worst idea ever! Trapping him in a cockpit with you just so he'll say yes? Way to go, Dameron._

Finn took the some of the chicken, bread, and cheese and tasted each alone—he may have made a noise that was almost obscene—and then made a sandwich. "This is incredible, where did you even _get_ this? Are you _sure_ you're not hiding some sort of Jedi Force powers or something?" he asked, and Poe grinned at his obvious excitement. One hand was free, and Finn reached over to take Poe's hand. "Poe, it's already perfect," he told him. "You don't need to worry." He kissed the inside of Poe's wrist and then relinquished his hand, looking out the window to watch the—well, technically sunrise, but who was keeping track anyway, not him, definitely not when Poe was trying to fret himself half to death.

Poe let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, and felt himself relax. Finn really was enjoying himself, and Poe was enjoying himself: the view was beautiful (the canopy made it safe to view the sun through, as long as they didn't stare too long), and Finn was gobbling up food at his usual pace, so Poe stirred himself to eat before it was gone. "It's only perfect because you're here," Poe said, and then took another deep breath and let it out. "Thanks. Sorry, I shouldn't be freaking out. You love me even though I can be a nerfherder sometimes, right? And—" he paused here, "and you'll still love me even when I'm old and crotchety and grumpy because I'm too old and blind to fly?"

"Yes. For always and forever, even if you're old and crotchety and grumpy. I'll take you flying, if you can't fly," he said, "Which I know isn't the _same_ , but I'll do—loops or barrel rolls or whatever, if you like." He took another bite of his sandwich and glanced out the window at the sunrise again. "You'll love me even when I get old and argumentative and annoy you on purpose because I think it's funny when you get a little bit grouchy?" he asked.

Poe burst into laughter, nearly choking on the cheese he was trying to eat. "I'm not funny when I'm grouchy!" he protested. "Well, maybe when I'm old I will be." He grinned and kissed Finn with greasy lips. "You can fly me anytime, darling," he whispered, kissing him again before settling back again.

Finn winked at that. "Not when you're _really_ grouchy! Just a little. I would never laugh at you when you're really grouchy. That's mean," Finn laughed, licking the taste of the chicken off his lips from where Poe had kissed him.

"What would you do if the war were over tomorrow? Like, what's your dream job?" Poe asked suddenly.

Finn sat back and thought for awhile before answering. "I'm...not really sure. I guess I hadn't thought about it," he said, because 'I'll do whatever you're doing' sounded a little weird, even to his ears. He thought he hadn’t experienced enough of the galaxy to know what else there was to do besides be a soldier.

Poe shrugged. "That's okay. It's a weird question, sorry," he said. "Do you like kids? Like—you were cool with Deeks. But I mean younger. Did you ever...deal with younger stormtroopers or anything in the First Order?" Poe realized this may not be the way to steer the conversation, but it was important to get these issues dealt with before one agrees to spend the rest of one's life with someone who might hate kids, especially since Poe wanted at least seven.

Finn laughed, because he had little experience with kids, compared to Poe. "You told me once you thought I'd be good with them because of how I am with Bee," he answered. "Sometimes there were kids old enough to walk and talk. I suppose I was good with them—I wasn't bad with them, anyway. We didn't really get to interact with them very much." Even that young, they'd been in training. Sure, they'd had toys, too, and someone to care for their basic needs, but affection had been discouraged. Finn wasn't really sure how to act around kids. "I don't _dislike_ children. I just don't...understand them? I'm afraid I'll do them some harm out of ignorance. I think we can both agree that Deeks is unlikely to be injured by my ignorance," he said. And he'd had the same upbringing as Deeks, which made him easier to relate to, and less nerve-wracking to deal with.

"Yeah, well, you and Rey are good examples, right: even with awful childhoods, you two ended up as wonderful people." Poe smirked. "And with a pretty normal childhood you could always end up a little shit like me," he laughed, and then waved a hand. "Kidding. Hey. What do you think about...us?" He asked, finally drawing near to his point. "Our relationship. Are you happy? Would you like anything to change or—maybe get more serious?" Here Poe panicked a little. "Or maybe you'd like a break? Try out some other people, in case I'm not as awesome as I like to think I am? Not that I want to, at all, I want you all to myself for the rest of my—but you know, if you want to...experience. Things. Without me? You should know you have that option. We could have like an open relationship thing..." But Finn looked concerned by this. "Or we can decide we want to be totally exclusive. Except with Rey, of course, including Rey. It really is up to you." Okay, that wasn't at all how he meant that to come out.

"Poe, what's _wrong_?" Finn asked, because he really didn't believe that everything was just fine, not when Poe was acting this strange. "Do I need to hug you until you stop worrying?" he half-joked. He didn't want to experience things with other people—except maybe Rey, but even the thought of having to choose one over the other made him want to hyperventilate, or cry, or both. And anyway, they'd had that conversation already, that none of them had to choose. So what was Poe going on about? "I don't understand what we're talking about, but you know I love you. I love Rey too, almost the same way," he added in the interest of honesty. "But you two are it. You're all I want."

Poe's breath caught. "I—" he said, and everything was clear, all of a sudden, everything bright and _right_ in Finn's eyes. He swallowed thickly. "You're all I want, too, Finn. Forever. You, and Rey, and—I just—wanted to make sure, so I wasn't springing this on you. I wanted to make sure I knew what you'd say when—"

Suddenly the small pouch was in his hand—his dirty hands, kriff, he still had chicken all over his hands—and he pulled the two larger rings out to lay them in his palm to show Finn. "Finn, do you know what these are?"

"They're rings," Finn said, rifling through his memory for their significance. When he remembered, he glanced quickly to Poe, wondering if he was misinterpreting, and then said, "They're um—they're wedding rings? Or engagement rings?" he asked cautiously, watching Poe's face very carefully. "They really are?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, F-Finn," Poe said, feeling distantly as though he might faint. He licked his lips. "Yeah, because—because I was—because I wanted to ask if you would—if you wanted to make me the happiest pilot in the—stars and skies, _kriff_ , I _swear by the Maker_ I practiced this: Finn, will you marry me?" he blurted out.

" _That's_ what you were nervous about?!" Finn asked, realized this was not the correct response, and laughed. "Of _course_ I will!" He leaned forward as far as he could and threw his arms around Poe's neck, careful not to knock the rings from his hand, and hugged him tight for several breaths before sitting back. He was still grinning, so overjoyed that it spilled over into a laugh when he looked at Poe again. He reached out and took his empty hand, holding it between both of his. "I love you. I will always, always love you," he told him.

Poe let out a shaky breath, surprised by the hug and closing his fist tight around the rings. "I—you mean it?" he said, grinning until his face hurt. "Finn! Oh stars and skies, _Finn_!" he cried, grabbing the back of his neck to kiss him. "Quick-quick—put it on—I think this one will fit you. We can get it resized, I just had to guess," he said, hands shaking as he tried to slide the ring on Finn's finger. "And we can—you could read some more books, you know, or we can talk, to figure out what you want out of this. We could be engaged for a long time or get married tomorrow, I don't care. This could count as marriage, just the rings, though my dad will want to know, he'll want to meet you, and if we make it legal there's like—tax breaks and—not that we pay taxes, I guess, since we're rebels, you know, but—" He let out a sigh of relief as the ring slid onto Finn's finger, fitting perfectly. "I—I had them made out of that plate from BB-8, so we have to thank them. Hope that's not too cheesy," he said, sitting back, trembling and unable to stop smiling.

"I wondered what you were doing with that plate..." Finn said, looking at the ring on his finger. It fit absolutely perfectly, and he couldn't think of a better material than a plate off the little droid. "Hey, Bee, you listening in?" he asked, and there was a soft, affirmative beep, almost as if BB-8 felt like he shouldn't have been. Finn smiled at Poe—he did love that droid. "Thanks for letting Poe use your panel to make the rings, little guy. I love it!" he said.

BB-8 made a happy chirruping noise and then beeped back a [You're welcome! There are three!] which made Finn laugh. He could guess who the third was meant for.

"So, what if we wait to discuss all of that until we're on solid ground, and sit here and watch the sunrise together and eat chocolate and drink the champagne I know you're hiding somewhere?" Finn asked.

"And—Rey?" Poe pressed, emptying the other smaller ring into his hand to show Finn, since BB-8 had given him away. "Do we want to talk about her later, too? I mean, what’s there to talk about, right? We both love her. But, champagne!" Poe beamed as he placed the third ring in Finn's hand and busied himself opening the bottle to pour into two glasses. He couldn't stop grinning. "I really am the happiest man in the galaxy right now," he hummed, handing one off to Finn and clinking their cups together. "To us?"

Finn looked at the smaller, matching ring and grinned like a fool, because of course Poe was as prepared to ask Rey—who was due back any day now—as he had been to ask him. He looked back up to take the offered champagne. "Yes. How'd we get so lucky, huh?" he asked. His eyes met Poe's and his grin softened to a deeper sort of happiness. "When did you know? That this was a forever thing, I mean." Finn already knew his answer.

Poe paused before sipping his champagne, caught off-guard by that question and blushing. "I don't—know. I mean I guess I knew I was going to ask you when I started thinking about...having kids with you, I guess. We’ll have to adopt, of course, because unfortunately science hasn’t figured that one out yet." He winked. "But I must have known earlier." He snorted. "Maybe that night when you had that—flashback, when you fell out of bed? And—and I remember thinking to myself I'm never letting him sleep on the edge again ever and—and I meant _forever_ , like I knew I'd be sleeping beside you until I died." Poe grinned up at Finn through long lashes. "Why? When did you know?"

"Um. Maybe... Before that?" Finn said, suddenly shy. "Remember when I nearly threw up because I drank the protein drink too fast? And you told me I'd be okay, and took care of me, and then you _kept_ taking care of me. So I think I assumed I’d spend the rest of my life wherever you were before Rey came back. I was reading those books you gave me, and realized I didn't _want_ any of that with anyone except you and Rey." He fidgeted a bit and then sighed deeply, because he was supposed to be getting better at being honest. "I may have hoped you'd let me stick around sometime between when you ran up to me on the tarmac and when we left to get Rey and take out the Starkiller," he mumbled, because that was probably weird.

Poe's eyes widened. "Hey, that's not fair," he laughed. "You can't have known then, you only knew like, four people outside the First Order at that point!" But he grabbed the back of Finn's neck and crashed their lips together to kiss him. "Finn, I swear to you by the Force, the Resistance, _Black One_ and my mother's grave, I will 'let you stick around' as long as you want." He huffed: "And by that I mean if you leave me, Finn, you'd be taking away the best part of me, and I probably wouldn't survive." Poe kissed him again, suddenly serious, desperate. I see your puppy-love-devotion and raise you I-can't-live-without-you.

"Poe, I will never willingly leave you. Not ever. You never have to worry about that, even when we argue." Finn's face was mere inches from Poe's face when he said this, and he put all the sincerity he had into the words. Then he grinned. "Basically, you've just ensured you're stuck with me and all my weird habits and strange questions and kisses and everything else forever and ever," he laughed, and leaned across to trap Poe's lips in a long, deep kiss. Finn wasn't even prepared for it—he made a soft, desperately needy sound that was as embarrassing as it was involuntary.

Poe's eyes misted at that, and he was glad for the distraction of Finn's lust because yes he loved every weird part of him. "I love your weird hab—" he started to say, but Finn's kiss cut him off again, and it seemed to surprise them both with its raw need. Poe moaned, counterpoint to Finn's little whimper of pleasure, and he was torn briefly between wanting to push back and wanting to pull Finn down onto him when in his haste he spilled his champagne down Finn's neck. "Oh! Whoops!" He said, and laughed. "Sorry. Guess I get to lick it off you, hm?"

"I suppose," Finn said, tipping his head back and exposing his neck so Poe could lick the sticky-sweet champagne off before it dried. He could remember a time when he wouldn't sit still to let Poe anywhere near his neck, much less willingly expose it. It didn't even make him nervous now—he barely thought twice about it.

Poe licked a stripe up Finn's neck, covering more skin with his tongue than strictly had champagne on it. "Mm," he hummed, and "Oops," he said, spilling a bit more behind Finn's ear, licking eagerly and sliding the zipper down to expose his chest. "So good. So kriffing good," he gasped, sliding fully into Finn's lap. "My future husband," he whispered.

"And mine," Finn hummed, pulling Poe closer and settling him comfortably between his knees. He reached across Poe's lap and rested his hand on his far hip, and curled his other arm behind his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed Poe's cheek.

Poe's eyes were dark with lust, but lust felt different now: he lusted for Finn, as always, but for Finn's time, his attention, foreplay, teasing, kissing, making love, laughing—sex, sure, always, but also talking, singing, moaning, holding hands, foot massages, tickling, dancing, dirty dancing, playing, cooking, sitting quietly together, just _having_ each other. Poe already felt like a married man, like Finn was more than everything, Finn was _part of himself_. "Drink your champagne," he said, and he kissed Finn before he could swallow, tasting the tart-sweet bubbles on Finn's tongue.

Finn really wanted to just climb into Poe's lap and cuddle up there for the remainder of their date, but Poe was already in his lap, so that wasn't going to work. Instead, after Poe had kissed him, he buried his face against his shoulder, doing his level best to occupy the same molecular space as his boyfriend—fiancé—Poe was his _fiancé_ now! "I love you so much," he told him, his heart full to bursting with it.

"Love you, too." Champagne forgotten, Poe wound his arms around Finn and guided their mouths together, unable to stop kissing him. "Mm, my fiancé. Force, you are going to be all mine, forever," he gasped in between kisses. "Only going to share you with Rey." He eased the zipper down on Finn's suit and sucked a bruise on his neck. "I love you. I love you," he panted, and ground their groins together once before he sat back, eyes slightly teasing. "Chocolate?" he offered, opening one of the bars and holding a piece up to Finn's mouth.

Finn took the chocolate from Poe's hand, nipping his fingertips as he did so and holding his gaze. Two could play that game—or anyway, two could try. "Aren't you going to have some?" he asked innocently, gently taking the bar and breaking off a piece. He held it up much as Poe had done to him, grinning mischievously.

"Mm, you know what happens to me if I get your fingers in my mouth," Poe said, but took the chocolate tenderly and without too much mess. "It becomes kind of a mouse and cookie situation where I want other things in my—mouth. And I just realized that's a reference you probably won't get," Poe laughed and topped off their champagne, the spell broken. "Way to kill the mood by bringing up children's literature, Dameron," he said, and then lifted his head with a gasp. "Will you want to take my name?" he asked, eyes shining. "I mean, you don't have to, of course. Don't need a surname. We could both take another one we like."

"I could have a last name," Finn said, astonished, because he hadn't realized that. It always struck him as odd when everyone else was referred to by last name, and all they had for him was his first. It didn't _bother_ him, but it always felt—not quite right. He grinned suddenly. "That'll be two names you've given me," he said, almost shyly, and broke off another piece of chocolate, snapping this one in half and holding one half out to Poe.

Poe grinned, all teeth, and nipped at the chocolate. "I mean—the Dameron name is one with deep roots and—" he chewed and swallowed, "I dunno, ask my dad. He's the one who's obsessed with carrying on the family name. The General hyphenated hers when she married Han. Some people keep their own names. My mom didn’t take dad’s name—just Shara Bey—" he was babbling, and he was pretty sure Finn didn't care. "But I'd be honored if you took 'Dameron,’ too. Finn Dameron," he mused, and said it again, enjoying the sound. "Finn Dameron. Mr. Finn Dameron. Sergeant Finn Dameron. _General_ Finn Dameron..."

"I like it. It sounds perfect," Finn said, "Especially when you say it," he added, because Poe was saying his name over and over and it was making him feel things that probably shouldn't be acted on in such confined quarters. He settled for leaning close to Poe and whispering in his ear, "Poe Dameron—one hell of a pilot. Of course I'll take your name."

Poe shivered at Finn saying his name, and giggled. "Thank you," he said, kissing Finn. "My jacket, my mission, my name, hm, what else can I give you?" he wondered playfully. "Well, besides myself and all my love until my dying day, of course," he added, eyes suddenly serious, and he kissed Finn again. "Oh, look," he said, as the sun finally came up over the horizon, flooding them with light, blocking out the red of the planet, and the light reflected in Finn's shining eyes. This was a moment Poe would never forget for his entire life.

Finn watched the sunrise until the sun was almost all the way up, and then glanced over at Poe. The sun caught in his hair and eyelashes, and Finn couldn't quite resist reaching over and brushing his fingers through the sunlit curls. "We should watch the sun rise more often," he commented when they were done staring at each other, "Even if we don't _actually_ watch the sun rise very much..."

Poe grinned and pumped the air with a fist. "Yes! More outdoor sex!" he cried happily, and then frowned. "Oh, no, wait, we can't sleep outside. Not on D'Qar anymore. Damn. Where would we watch the sunrise from? I mean there's the observation deck but we can't have sunrise sex on the observation deck," he pointed out, laughing because he was joking while Finn was trying to be serious, and when Finn pouted Poe kissed him. "We'll have all the sunrises to watch together, Finn," he said, taking Finn's hands (setting the champagne down between them) and kissing his knuckles, each of them, one by one. "And someday when this war is over we'll tell our kids that we got engaged at sunrise, in their Papi's X-Wing. And I'll tell them how handsome their Daddy looked, and how kind he was even though Papa was nervous..." he chuckled, pushing up Finn's sleeve to kiss his wrist and up his arm as far as he could.

"And I'll tell them how cute you are when you're nervous, and about that fancy little maneuver you pulled to hang us here in orbit... And how you look with the sun caught in your hair. And then they'll tell us we're boring and go find sticks to hit each other with, or something to jump off of." He might not have had a childhood, but before it was trained out of them, even stormtrooper children liked to play with things they found and jump off of high places.

Poe laughed, blinking back tears at the thought. He said nothing for a long time, enjoying this moment and their thoughts of the future. He was still holding Finn's hand, distracted by the glint of metal on his finger which matched his own. "So Rey and Luke are due back tomorrow, or the next day." He licked his lips. "Do...we want to ask her right away? Or we could take her someplace romantic: like the observation deck?" he chuckled.

"You know Rey—she’ll notice the rings if we don't ask her, and she'll guess. I thought Jedi couldn't get married? Or is that an old rule? Luke seems awfully...easy-going about rules," Finn said. He tried to think if Luke had seemed at all disinclined to the three of them spending so much time together—and surely he _knew_ what they were to each other—but in every case he could think of that Luke had had the chance to say something, he'd really been quite encouraging. Finn hoped he wasn't just misreading the Jedi. Anyway, asking couldn't hurt. "Oh, I have it—we should take her to the greenhouses. I wish we could have brought her garden," he said wistfully.

Poe smiled sadly. "I know, buddy, me, too," he said, still touching the ring on Finn's hand. "But yeah, that's a good idea. She loves those plants." He smiled. "And, well, we'll see what she says, and see what Master Luke says. I thought that the no-attachments thing was old fashioned, yeah. I thought Master Luke used to be married, actually,” Poe added, humming as he wracked his brain, but he had been so young then. “But who knows. I mean—I’m gonna go out on a limb here—but I think she's already pretty well attached. _I'm_ attached." He grinned.

"Surely Luke is under no illusions about where she stays when she's home," Finn laughed, "It's not like she's ever asked for a room, and he must know she's not sleeping on the _Falcon_ , the number of times we've all stumbled in to breakfast together." He ran his finger over the smooth metal of the ring, already warming to the same temperature as his skin, like it'd always been there. "I wonder if there was a betting pool this time..." he wondered aloud, "And if the General won it again, if it did exist..."

Poe snorted, covering his face. "Don't—I don't want to know!" he said, and slid close again to press their bodies together and kiss Finn, cupping his cheeks. "I don't care. I want everyone to know!" he cried. "Shall we go home?" And if he ground his hips against Finn's once before pulling back, well, he could say it was an accident.

Finn caught his breath momentarily as Poe ground their hips together, and gently took one of his wrists to keep him from getting away quite so fast, just so he could kiss him. And maybe he pulled his hair just a little bit while he kissed him, but it was only fair, really. "Want to hurry up and get us home?" he asked a little breathlessly when they broke apart.

Poe chuckled. "Yes, sir," he said, eyes going dark for an instant when Finn had his hand in his hair—but _no_ , he was going to let (make?) Finn call the shots tonight, if any shots were going to be called, and if given the opportunity, Poe was going to blow his fiancé's mind (and other things, ideally). His lips were still wet from Finn's kiss as he swung around and lifted the panel, handing the champagne back. "Hold that for me—finish it if you want. Go crazy. We're engaged!" he said, and started up the thrusters. "Let's go home, Bee," he said, sliding back against Finn and wriggling his hips as he got them harnessed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for discussion of past non-con as a basic part of Stormtrooper existence. The First Order is shitty!

The planet did look beautiful from this height, and awed by the sight, Poe almost forgot about his unfathomable happiness. Almost. When they landed, he flicked on the PA system of his X-Wing, broadcasting it for everyone to hear: "He said yes! Finn's going to be my husband! I, Poe Dameron, am going to marry Finn!" He popped the canopy and shouted it again, to mild applause and some obnoxious hollering from the pilots.

"About damn time!" Jessika shouted from where she was working on her own X-Wing, but got up, wiping her hands, to congratulate them. A small crowd had gathered—enough that the news would spread like wildfire—and waited as they disembarked to congratulate them. Though he was warmed by everyone's concern, Poe wished he hadn't done it, because now he and Finn were separated as the soldiers and recruits took turns hugging and punching Finn good-naturedly and the pilots wouldn't stop hugging Poe.

"Officer on deck!" came a sudden shout, and the General walked in.

"I expected to be consulted on this, Dameron," she said wryly.

Poe glanced sideways at Finn, as they all stood more or less at attention: "You know me, I'd rather ask forgiveness than permission," he said smugly. "Could we have your blessing, General?"

Leia gave them both a hard look, like she was actually thinking it over, the tease.

"I get to officiate," she finally said.

Poe laughed, without meaning to. "Well, yeah!" he said.

"Congratulations, you two," she said with a small smile. "Now where's Wexley and that book he's been running?..."

After one last round of good-natured pummeling from the recruits and soldiers, Finn finally managed to extricate himself and rejoin Poe, who had likewise shaken the last of the pilots. "Told you he had a book," he said in Poe's ear as a group of pilots and a few soldiers all went off together after the General and, presumably, Snap and his book. "Maybe we should start our own betting pool on how long it will take Snap to start betting pools," he suggested as he took Poe's hand and pulled him gently toward their room.

Poe threw his head back and laughed, and let Finn drag him to their rooms, still clutching the champagne, while the chocolates were tucked safely in his go-bag.

"Finn," he said, when they were safely alone, and he had pressed Finn against the door to kiss him breathless. "Tell me what you want, Finn. I want to make you as happy as I am now. I want to give you everything your heart and body desire." Poe's voice had gone low and husky and no that wasn't even on purpose.

Finn smiled at Poe and leaned forward to kiss him. "Um—I kinda—I want to remember tonight forever," he said, and glanced away from Poe for a second, "So you could uh—you could hold me down and make love to me so I'll always remember, and I would like that." He glanced back up to see Poe's reaction, smiling hopefully.

Poe's eyes glinted dangerously, his grin broad and hungry. "Stars and skies, Finn," he whispered, and kissed him roughly, pressing Finn against the door and leaning all his weight into him. "Never going to forget this night. The night you agreed to be mine, like I'm yours." He kissed him again, kicking his legs apart so that Finn was a few inches shorter than him and so he could get his knees between Finn's legs and grind against him properly, his kisses open-mouthed and greedy. "Going to eat you alive, my delicious love, my Finn Dameron, my savior of the Resistance, my fiancé. Love you. Gonna take care of you," he whispered, arms winding tight around him.

"Mmmmm," Finn hummed, melting happily into Poe's embrace and letting him press him securely against the wall. He pushed back just enough to test Poe's strength and grind against him, although he didn't have the best angle for it, pinned as he was.

"Ah, yeah, love it when you wriggle," he moaned, and nipped along Finn's jaw, hands traveling down Finn's arms to his wrists and pinning them against the door. “So you want me to take the lead?” he hummed.

Finn nodded, pupils already large and dark.

Poe grinned. “Well, if I’m in charge…” Poe stepped back suddenly, leaving Finn feeling deprived and desperate. "I want to watch you get undressed for me," he growled. "If you want me to make you feel _really_ good, you’ll do what I say," he teased, but watched Finn closely to make sure he knew this was part of their play and that it was physically painful for Poe to not be touching Finn right now.

Finn may have whimpered a little when Poe stepped back suddenly—not that he'd admit it. "Oh yeah?" he asked, and stepped away from the wall so he could slowly, teasingly...yank off a sock and flick it at Poe, just for trying to make him crazy.

Poe rolled his eyes, and granted Finn one kiss. He then turned and strode the few steps to the bed calmly, lounging there with a sigh. "I've got all night, Future Mr. Dameron," he purred. "You want a mind-blowing good time? You want me to go crazy on you and wreck you, beautiful?" He chuckled, feeling almost cruel: "Give me more than a sock and I'll give you more than a kiss." He grinned and put his arms behind his head, relaxed and watching.

Finn wrinkled his nose, having really thought that would accomplish something. He paused thoughtfully and then started pulling his shirt off, shrugging it over his shoulders as he pulled the neck over his head. "What's a shirt worth?" he teased, swinging the article of clothing lazily from one hand and sidling closer to the bed.

Poe laughed. "I'm in an all-or-nothing mood, Sergeant Finn Nearly-Dameron," he said. "Though it will earn you an approving stare, how's that? I could write songs about your triceps, you know.  And whatever those back muscles are called. Now strip so I can admire the rest of you." He did have to shift as his trousers felt tighter, but he was going to hold onto this.

"I would listen to those songs, as long as it was you singing them," Finn rumbled. He tossed his shirt to Poe and chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. "Hmmmm, are you _sure_ I don't deserve at least a kiss?" he asked, slinking closer and undoing the button on his trousers.

Poe grinned. "Oh you deserve the world, you little tease," he said, licking his lips as he stared at Finn's trousers riding low on his hips. "You deserve me fucking you just how you like it, gentle and loving—and hard and fast, too. You deserve a kiss, yes, a thousand kisses, and for me to scratch your back and arms until you're about to fall asleep. You deserve my mouth on every part of you, you deserve me worshipping you. But I would really like to see you get naked for me first, Finn Dameron."

Finn laughed and pushed both trousers and underwear down to his ankles before stepping out of them. He stretched lazily and climbed into the bed, watching Poe for his reaction and smiling contentedly. "All of that sounds very nice," he told Poe, "And good for you also? I want you to remember tonight, too."

"Oh, darling," Poe said, his hands ghosting over Finn's arms and sides. “I'm going to remember tonight for at least nine lives hereafter."

In a flash Poe was on him and all over him, pressing him flat on his back to the mattress, pinning both arms down by his sides by tangling their fingers together and leaning all his weight into them. "Gorgeous. My gorgeous fiancé. Where you want to get married, sweetheart?" He asked sweetly and softly even as he bit down hard on Finn's neck, earning him a whimper and a shiver from the man beneath him. "Told you I'm going to eat you up," he purred, now licking the spot in apology. He had planted both his knees in between Finn's legs but was making Finn move if he wanted any friction. "Gonna tease you all night and you're gonna _love_ it, aren't you?"

Finn couldn't concentrate when Poe was teasing him, by turns more rough than he was generally inclined to be and every bit as gentle as Finn knew he could be. "So much," he said in answer to Poe's second question, while he tried to get a grasp on the first. "Want to get married somewhere warm. And Rey will want somewhere green," he finally managed, just as soon as he contrived to inch close enough to Poe to press against him, moaning a little helplessly as he did so because it wasn't _quite_ enough.

"Stars and skies," Poe groaned, and chuckled a little, breath hot against Finn's neck, "you drive me kriffing crazy when you're desperate. Love you, Finn. We'll get married somewhere so green Rey won't even be able to look at us because she’ll be so busy looking around us," he said, beaming, and then kissed a trail down Finn's chest, pausing to lick and bite, before he got his mouth around his cock, still pinning his hands to the bed. "Ohh yeah you taste so good," he moaned, enjoying himself.

Finn stilled, muscles still tensed to pull against Poe's hands because he liked it, but otherwise perfectly motionless, panting almost in relief as Poe gave him more—only a little more, but all the better for the anticipation of it. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to get a handle on the not-unpleasant overload of feeling everything at once (pleasure-pain-frustration-relief- _love_ ) after having not, recently. "She'll look at us 'cause we'll both be so handsome," he told Poe, raising his head to grin at him and squeezing both hands.

Poe grunted in agreement, but busied himself working Finn to full hardness with his mouth alone. After testing the back of his throat a few times, he took Finn all the way into his throat, his back arched awkwardly and his nose pressed against Finn's belly. He moaned and carefully swallowed around Finn to magnify the sensations. He worked him up and down a few times until Finn was desperate and keening, and just when he felt the telltale tightening that told him Finn was close, Poe pulled off and knelt over his legs, pinning Finn to the bed with a cruel grin. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you just _how_ I would wreck you tonight," he replied to Finn's look of betrayal. "Gonna edge you all night, make you wait for release. What do you think about that, hm?" he said, settling over Finn, warm and protective, and kissing his cheeks and neck gently. "Make sure you never forget how much you _need_ me to give you pleasure."

"What," Finn said, less a question and more an expression of complete and utter confusion as Poe suddenly stopped and snuggled down on top of him, leaving him right at the edge and practically quivering with _want_. He was definitely going to literally _die_ , except Poe was giving him very sweet, very gentle kisses, which distracted him a little. "You know I _could_ do it myself, if I wanted," he informed him, voice low and growling, but made no effort to do so—okay, so maybe he liked this a little. Or a lot. He was completely confused, totally caught up in all of it, in _Poe_ and what he was _doing_ to him, but he loved it, even if it was probably going to make him crazy and kill him in the end.

"Of course you could if you wanted," Poe whispered, kissing Finn hard and possessive. "But you won't. You know I'll make it better, even if I take my time with you." He planted kisses across Finn's shoulder, up his neck and over to the other shoulder and down his arm. "You love it when I make you crazy and keep you there," he hummed, nipping gently at the inside of Finn's elbow. "I love it, too. Love you like this, when you let me do wicked things to you. You're so gorgeous, Finn Dameron."

Poe's voice saying his name was quickly becoming Finn's favorite sound in the world. "I'd tell you how gorgeous you are, too—" Finn paused as he tried to squirm under Poe, so hard and desperate it almost _hurt_ , but in the best way possible. "But I'm not sure you deserve it," he joked, grinning wickedly at Poe as he pulled a sassy face at him. "Kiss me?" he asked hopefully.

Poe tossed his head back and laughed, and kissed Finn again. "You're right. I'm a bad, wicked fiancé, and I'm going to be a mean, evil husband. Why are you marrying me again?" Now his kisses and fingers danced across Finn's skin, tickling him and making him squirm and giggle beneath him. Poe's eyes glittered.

That answer was easy. "Because I love you more than all the things in all the universe," Finn said, mid-laugh from being tickled, and shifted his hips impatiently again. “Though I think I love Rey more right now,” he grumbled, teasing, and when Poe laughed at that he took advantage of his hands being free to rest one on Poe's waist and brush the other through his hair. “You're beautiful like this, when you're everything at once," he told him, still grinning, though it was more gentle now and less of a smirk.

"Stars, I love you." Poe smiled down to his soul and wound his arms and legs around Finn to kiss him, only then realizing he was still fully dressed. "Hey, sweetheart, want to help me get undressed...without using your hands?" He winked. "That should be a fun challenge for a quick study like you."

"...How?" Finn asked, propping himself up on his elbows and staring at Poe in confusion. "How's that supposed to work?" He contemplated Poe (and his clothes) for several long minutes and then leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed a line across his collarbone and then down his chest and to his waist before he started giggling and had to stop. "How am I supposed to?" he asked, eyeing the button on Poe's trousers.

Poe smirked. "With your mouth is traditional. But you're all about breaking the mould, sweetheart, so surprise me." He giggled, getting up off of Finn to let him have room to move. "I know you have a talented mouth, don't play coy with me," he teased, then: "Please don't use your feet," he amended, and laughed again.

"Pfff, boring," Finn laughed, because he'd already been considering using his feet, just to be a smartass. Instead, he took the waist of Poe's trousers in his teeth and pulled until he'd unbuttoned them. He kissed Poe's belly and then nuzzled at his hip, pushing the trousers down with his chin. He made a brief attempt at pushing them further with his elbows, but that was so hilariously uncoordinated and ridiculous that Poe started laughing, and then he couldn't even try for very long before he dissolved into helpless giggling, falling back to the bed and curling in a ball as the giggles turned into uncontrolled laughter. "Sorry—sorry, I was trying, I was, but—the elbows—" he said, still laughing.

Joining in the laughter until his eyes crinkled, Poe sat up again, leaning in to kiss Finn. He was the most fun to kiss when he was laughing: it was dynamic, and infectious, and they did more laughing against each other, sharing air, than kissing. "Love you, darling. That's perfect. If I help you, you could keep on using your mouth, if you wanted? For other things?" he asked, raising one eyebrow, shifting his hips obviously.

Finn was still laughing, although it took on a slight edge just briefly as he looked up at Poe. "Or you could not help," he suggested, and captured both of Poe's hands in his so he couldn't help, leaving Finn's mouth entirely occupied with navigating his trousers and the underwear beneath them. He sucked a mark briefly in Poe's hip and then kissed it gently before pulling away and sprawling a little provocatively while Poe watched him.

"Oh, come here, then, you tease," Poe said, rolling on top of Finn and pinning him to the bed on his face. "Hey, stay there, get your hips up. Gonna try something I think you'll like," Poe said, and without preamble he crouched between Finn's legs, spread his cheeks with his hands, and licked him. Since Finn went still and groaned, Poe gave him a minute to get used to the sensation before really going to town. There was very little about sex that Poe liked more than using his mouth, especially with as enthusiastic a partner as Finn, so kept at it until he had his tongue almost inside him and they were both moaning.

"That's a fun way to warm you up, hmm?" he asked, once Finn was whimpering and gasping and clawing at the sheets. "You want me inside you, sweetheart?" he asked, keeping a hand on the base of Finn's spine as he searched for the oil.

Finn's breath came in sharp gasps even though Poe had stopped for the moment. He shifted restlessly under him and nodded. "Y-yeah, please. Please, Poe. Just _want_ you so bad," he practically begged, still pinned face down on the bed and shivering again. Maybe Poe would let him come _this_ time? But then, Poe had said 'all night' and it certainly hadn't been that long. Finn was fairly certain he _was_ slowly losing it, and it was completely incredible.

Poe grinned, kissing up his spine, kissing along his scar until he was kissing across his shoulders. "Want to have you like this so you can't see me," he whispered. "So you don't know what I'm doing and I can do whatever I want to you," Poe said, slicking his fingers and massaging Finn's entrance only briefly before pressing inside. "You think if I was fucking you like this you'd come without me touching your cock? You're still pretty hard for me, aren't you, my lovely almost-husband?" Poe slid an arm around Finn's chest, pulling him up onto his knees and elbows. "You're so gorgeous. Love you from this angle, my sweetheart, my darling. Tell me what you want, love. Finno, my Mr. Dameron, tell me what you want and I'll give you anything."

Poe was lost in this, lost in teasing Finn, giving him what he wanted which was, so far, part not giving him what he wanted and giving him too much. Poe wasn't even sure how hard or desperate _he_ was because he was so focused on Finn's pleasure—though of course that was half a lie itself, for he was very hard and very desperate, because how could he not be with Finn whimpering and wriggling and needy at his every touch? He could do this all night! He began adding more fingers, stretching Finn, though his other hand crept down and squeezed the base of his cock, to keep him from finishing too early, whispering "I've got you, I've got you, shh," against the back of his neck. Something about cruelty and kindness together was reducing Finn to a shivering, incoherent mess, and Poe wanted to do it again, and again, and again. He wanted to still be doing it when Rey came home.

Finn curled his fingers into the sheets and moaned, arching his back up and pressing against Poe's hand. He was _so close_ , would have already finished if not for Poe's hand around his cock and soft, gentle voice at the back of his neck. "Want you to—keep— _fuck_ , Poe," he trailed off, not even able to finish his sentence. He wanted more kisses, more of Poe being so sweet and careful with him while simultaneously reminding him just how capable he was of being neither sweet nor careful, if that was what Finn wanted.

Poe grinned and continued torturing Finn sweetly, pegging his prostate with his fingertips and keeping him on that edge until Finn was actually incoherent before easing off. He withdrew his fingers and wiped his hands off so he could spend time gentling Finn down from riding that edge, touching and kissing and holding him sweetly, rolling him onto his back and tucking him under his chin. Finn was a mess, drenched in sweat, still hard as a rock—hells, _Poe_ was hard as a rock, but this was ten times more fun—his pupils drowning out the warm brown of his eyes, and Poe could not stop kissing his lips because when he wasn't kissing him, Finn was gasping open-mouthed for air like there just wasn't enough in the whole world. "I love you, Finn," he said, petting him gently. "I love you so much, you're so gorgeous like this for me. Gonna make you feel so good, I promise, so good for me," he murmured, peppering his face and chest with gentle kisses, and scratching his arms. "You're mine forever now. We're going to get married and everyone will know that you're mine and that I belong to you, and we both belong to Rey and she's only ours, too. Gonna raise babies and grow old together and I'm still gonna wreck the fuck out of you when I'm too old to see, so you better be in this for the long haul, my beautiful warrior, what do you think about that, sweetheart? My Finn, my Finno." Poe kept up this litany for what felt like hours, and Finn had relaxed against him so sweetly. When Poe finally touched Finn's cock again, it came as a shock to both of them that Finn jolted upright, nearly clocking him in the face.

Finn laughed and touched Poe's shoulder in apology for nearly hitting him in the face, then pulled him closer to kiss him hard, hitching his hips forward and pressing into Poe's hand, still desperate, still hoping Poe was going to finally, finally send him over the edge. "Want to grow old with you, with Rey, all three of us," he mumbled, face buried in Poe's neck, "With—with kids, and—and BB-8, and no more First Order, and—and happy," he gasped, moving against Poe's hand again.

Poe huffed, glad he'd found someone just as hopelessly romantic as him, who was also stupidly turned on by just the thought of having someone forever, of having kids and growing old together—Poe was pretty sure it was a rare person who thought that was _sexy_. It nearly brought him to tears, which was the exact opposite of the mood in the room otherwise, but he would have to tell Finn later, weep on his shoulder gratefully as they kissed. But not now. Now Finn was helpless and hot and his. "I love you," he moaned. "We're going to be so happy. So happy." He kissed Finn's neck and ears and cheeks before swallowing Finn's breath in a deep kiss. "I'm going to let you come if you're good for me while I make love to you, sweetheart." He prepared Finn quickly and slicked himself, turning Finn's legs to one side so he could enter him easily. He pushed slowly, both of them groaning, and holding Finn's cock firmly. "Okay darling, okay, easy, I've got you. Gonna be good for me?" he asked, pressed against his back, kissing his shoulder. "Ohh, Finn, you feel so good."

Finn's moan turned into a whimper as he trembled against Poe, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He was doing his best to be good, to not beat Poe to the release they both clearly needed, but— "Poe—I—I need—please, Poe, I'm _trying_ ," he said desperately, holding himself still and tense, grabbing at the sheets under his hands until his knuckles hurt.

"Darling, darling, I've got you," Poe said, but didn't leave him hanging for long. He gave Finn just a few seconds to get used to him before shifting his hips, earning him another whimper. "Let go of the sheets, Finno, sweetheart. I'm not hurting you am I?" When Finn shook his head, Poe let go his cock and uncurled Finn’s fingers from the sheets to kiss his knuckles. "I've got you. Want you to hold my hand. Want to see you come just from feeling me inside you," he whispered, his thrusts picking up range and speed, and once he found the angle that had Finn crying out wordlessly, he knew they were close. "Think you can do that, sweetheart? My stars, my skies, you're my _wings_ , Finn. I love you, I've got you, go crazy, I’m letting you, want you to, come for me, Finn," and then with a strangled cry Finn clamped down around him, spending so hard and long that Poe actually began to worry—or would have worried, if he weren't tumbling over the edge himself, finishing inside Finn's tight body.

When Finn went still, gulping in air, Poe gentled him, realizing only after he'd pulled out and cleaned them up that Finn had actually passed out, and with a smirk he rolled Finn over in his arms, holding him close and pressing soft pecks across his face until he stirred. "Hey, sweetheart," he purred, fingers brushing down his cheek and arm.

Finn came back to himself with Poe still holding him. " _Force_ , Poe," he whispered reverently, "That was—you're incredible." He took one of Poe's hands and nuzzled into his palm, closing his eyes again and breathing softly the scent that was so wonderfully and thoroughly _Poe_. It was the most pleasant scent in all the world, and he could have stayed there happily forever. "Mmmm, my handsome flyboy. I love you so much, Poe. So much," he said.

Poe grinned, suddenly very tired, but very much in love. "I love you, too, Finn," he whispered, and since Finn tucked against him wasn't quite intimate enough right now, he arranged Finn on his back and crawled on top of him so they lay chest-to-chest, Poe’s weight pressing them closer. "You are so good for me. You're so beautiful, and you feel so good, and every little noise you make is so perfect, and—" here he got up on his elbows and gave a sad laugh: "and I've never been with anyone who wouldn't laugh if I mentioned—" Poe blinked wetly now, "I mean, I want to be yours forever, Finn. I want to have our own house and a yard and kids and pets and I want to grow old and fat with you and Rey and I honestly thought I was the only sap left alone in the world who wanted that." He laughed and wiped his eyes. "Sorry. I just think that the sweetest things are also really hot and—I always thought that made me weird." He kissed Finn, slow and sweet. "Thanks for being weird with me."

"The best kind of weird," Finn responded, voice a little rough, and he put his arms around Poe's back and held him close. "Can I ask you a question? It's—maybe a little weird." But he was so at ease in this moment, and relaxed, and it was so _safe_ here in Poe's arms. He couldn't ask to be more comfortable asking an uncomfortable question.

Poe smiled, overwhelmingly grateful, and kissed Finn softly. "You can ask me anything, Finn, always. What's on your mind, future husband?"

Finn smiled and tucked his chin to his chest for just a moment before looking back up and catching Poe's eyes. "That um—the thing you do, the one where you put your mouth on my cock—" he started, and stammered to an embarrassed stop. "I can't...ever do that. For you. I know you wanted me to, before, but. They—the higher-ranking troopers, and officers—they made the lower-ranking troopers do that as...well, to make sure they knew their place. And I don't want—can’t—do it." He couldn't explain why, couldn't even figure it out himself, because he knew logically that if he did it to Poe it would be because they both wanted it. But it was just too wrapped up in what it had meant before, and he couldn't get it out of his head.

Poe felt his stomach drop, eyebrows climbing. " _Finn_ ," he gasped. "They did _what_?!" he cried, shooting upright, pulling back, worried, and then pressing closer, even more worried, and shaking his head. "Gods, Finn, no. They—you _never_ should feel you have to do anything with me that you don't—I’m sorry, I—you should have said something earlier, buddy," he said, his heart aching as he cupped Finn's cheek. He should have guessed, he should have known. The thought of Finn going through something like that—or even living in a world where that _happened_ —made him sick. "Finn, I'm _so_ sorry." He wanted to ask if Finn had ever—but that was a callous question, and it didn't matter. "D-does it bother you if I—?" He pet Finn's cheek again, suddenly worried about touching him anywhere else. "It _shouldn't_ mean that," he growled, half to himself. "I won't do it again, if you don't want me to."

Finn shook his head, stroking Poe's arm reassuringly before he spoke. "I don't mind when you do it to me. It's not the same. Doesn’t feel the same." Maybe because there'd never been any chance of anyone doing it to him, or because it had never meant the same thing for the recipient. "I would have told you if I didn't like it when you do it to me, I promise. I will always let you know, I never feel like I have to do something if I don't want to with you, and you shouldn't either, of course," he said, half-babbling on by the time he stopped talking.

Poe released a shaky breath. "Oh Finn," he gasped, kissing him as if to banish the thoughts from both of their minds. "Finn, I—I’m so _angry_ , kriff," he groaned, burying his face against Finn's neck. "I hate them. I hate them so much. You—you’re _mine_ , you understand me?" he said, pulling back to frame Finn's face with his hands. "Just as I'm yours. We belong to ourselves and to each other and to Rey and no one else can ever—" Poe was shaking, and in a rush a tear tracked down his face. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He took Finn's hands and kissed his knuckles. "I'm sorry. Thank you for telling me, that, Finn. I'm sorry for asking for that when—I’m glad I know, and I'm glad you weren't afraid to tell me." He sniffled. "I'm never going to regret killing another First Order shithead as long as I live—" he growled, suddenly angry again, getting up on his knees like he was going to fly off and kill all of them right now.

"Some of them never did," Finn said softly, and then wondered why he was defending the First Order. Maybe a misplaced need to make sure Poe knew that not all of them were horrible other than himself. Regardless, "It's past and done. I'm here now, and happily yours, and you're happily mine, and if Rey will have us we'll be hers and she'll be ours. And I can decide what I do and don't want to do, and you make sure I talk about it when I need to." He leaned up to kiss away the tear on Poe's cheek and petted his hair soothingly.

Poe wasn't sure whether the noise he made was a laugh or a sob. "I don't deserve you. I don't," he said, arms and legs winding around Finn and squeezing, like someone might try to take him away from him. "Finn—have you talked to Dr. Kalonia about this? I—mean if they— _assaulted_ you, Finn—is there anything _else_ I should know about?"

Finn smiled and put a hand on the back of Poe's neck, pulling him close so their foreheads rested together. "It never happened to me, Poe. I—knew about it, and—saw it happen, but not from personal experience," he reassured him, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck, but otherwise so effectively snuggled under Poe that he couldn't really move. "But...if more of them defect, you know...I should probably warn Dr. Kalonia, at some point. It was just one of those things I hoped I would never have to remember, or talk about, you know?" He sighed, but then smiled and nuzzled Poe's neck. "Something for another time. Just want to think about you right now—and Rey. All of us," he said, the smile clear in his voice.

Poe shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt selfish that that made it _better_ , that it had never happened to Finn, but had happened to some other poor kidnapped, brainwashed _child_ — Poe clenched his arms and legs around Finn angrily again, but forced himself to relax. "Okay, okay," he said, trying to banish the thought and not sure he would ever be able to. He took a deep breath and let it out. "No blowjobs. That's fine. I can live without blowjobs." He forced a smile. "We'd have had to have a talk if _I_ wasn't going to be able to give them to you, Finn, because—I really enjoy it. It's nothing to do with anyone's place, it's to make you feel good and me feel good." He touched Finn's lips and bit his own. "I just want you to know what it's like for me, in case you were worried." He blinked suddenly and tracked his eyes up to Finn's eyes. "I love you, Finn. Thank you for agreeing to be mine and making me yours." They kissed softly, and Poe rearranged himself on top of Finn. "This all right?"

"Perfect," Finn said quietly, letting his eyes drift shut as he stole one last sleepy kiss. "Mmmmm, going to be sore tomorrow morning. Wonderfully, memorably sore," he hummed. "Think we get to sleep late?"

Poe laughed, low and lecherously, and kissed Finn again. "I'll make it so," he said. "I'll tell everyone I'm sore and my fiancé is sore and we just got married and the Resistance will be fine for one day. Where's BB-8?"

Hearing their name, the droid bleeped out of their charging station and, overly-excited, ran smack into a wall.

"Oh! BB-8!” Poe laughed, pausing to make sure the droid was all right before: “Cancel all our appointments tomorrow!" he said, waving a hand. "Make Snap cover for me, or something."

BB-8 tweedled suspiciously.

"Well, okay, everything except meetings with Dr. K.," he grumbled. "How's that?" he asked Finn, and grinned. Finn was fine, Finn was here, Finn was his, Finn wasn't damaged any more than any of them were, and Finn _loved_ him. Poe kissed him reverently.

"The General might call your bluff on 'just got married', since she wants to officiate," Finn said lazily, but he was too tired and content to even thinking about gainsaying a whole day off. "Sleep now?" he asked in a soft voice.

Poe laughed. "Kriff. I meant engaged. Whatever! I don’t have to make sense! I'm _going_ to marry you," he said, kissing Finn and laughing through the kiss. "I should tickle you," he threatened. "But yes, sleep now." He hummed happily, the vibration rumbling through both of their chests as he tucked his face against Finn's neck. "If you're going to be a stickler for details, I don't get to call you Finn Dameron, yet."

"Hmm...maybe the details aren't _that_ important," Finn said. He was already half asleep, Poe's heartbeat a gentle steady thump against his own chest. "Love you so much," he said, and then sighed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey landed the _Falcon_ close to 0600 local time. The red of this planet was pretty: like Jakku, but a different color. The sky was kind of red, though maybe only because it was early morning. "Master Luke, may I—"

Luke, who was copiloting while Chewie slept in the back (he had had the first leg all by himself), waved a hand. "Of course. Let me know how your boys are. I sense—" Luke chuckled mysteriously to himself, and then shook his head. "Go on."

Rey leapt up excitedly from her chair, running down the ramp to ask a deck officer where the officers quarters were and did she know where Poe Dameron or Finn were?

"Oh, yeah!" the deck officer said, smiling brightly. "They'll be in his room, celebrating. Straight down this corridor and hook it around to the right. Officers quarters are there. Welcome back, Ms. Rey!"

Rey thanked her and literally ran the whole way, punching in the familiar code before she thought that should be weird, since this was a new base. But the bedroom looked the same, and Rey laughed as she discovered Finn and Poe, dead asleep, Poe on top of Finn.

"We have to stop meeting like this," she laughed, stepping inside. Though, to be fair, last time she had felt uncomfortable and shielded her eyes at the sight: now it was just familiar and sweet, even if she could see Poe’s entire ass.

Still, nothing she hadn’t seen before.

It was actually kind of growing on her. 

Finn started awake at the sound of Rey's voice and mumbled a sleepy hello, poking Poe in the ribs to wake him. "Poe! Poe wake up, Rey is here!" he said excitedly. Before he could shift Poe off of him to go grab Rey in a hug, Rey had crossed the room.

"Make some space for me," she demanded, grinning, and climbed onto the bed, snuggling up next to them and giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

Poe snuffled awake, alert before he had opened his eyes. "Rey," he mumbled sleepily, happily. "Rey, you're here."

"Yes, shove up. Share your pillow."

Poe chuckled and shifted onto Finn's left side, and Rey settled on his right, each of them tucked under one of his arms.

"We have something to tell you," Poe mumbled, but Rey pet his hair and he closed his eyes.

"Tell me in the morning. Later morning," she hummed, resting her head on Finn's shoulder. "Best pillow."

"Isn't he?" Poe grinned. "Night."

"Morning."

"Whatever."

"Mmmm, who needs blankets when I have you two?" Finn asked, shifting so his arm was around Rey's shoulder. He turned his head to bury his face in her hair and hugged her closer. "Will you be my blankets forever?" he mumbled, thinking the answer to that question was very important, though he couldn't remember why. 

"Yes, of course, sshhh, pillow. Forever. Go back to sleep," Rey hummed softly and, as far as Finn could tell, immediately relaxed and fell asleep, going boneless and still as her breathing slowed.

…

Poe was indeed sore when he woke, though, he thought with a chuckle, not as sore are Finn would be once he woke up. Rey was already awake and blinking at him, and Poe beamed at her. "Hey, sweetheart," he said quietly, since Finn seemed to still be sound asleep, and he took her hand where it rested on Finn's chest between them. "It's good to see you."

"You, too. I heard you got into trouble without me again."

"Hey, Trouble doesn't wait on Jedi Business," he smirked, and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss. "Finn got hurt," he said with a frown. "Saving the whole damn Resistance, as usual. But he's better now. Wicked scar on his leg."

Rey frowned, glancing at Finn and kissing his brow. "What about you?" she asked, just as Poe said, "What about you?"

There was a beat, and they both snorted.

"I'm fine."

"Me too. Great actually."

"Missed you."

"I know. Missed you more."

"How's the _Falcon_?"

"The hyperdrive is being finicky again. _Black One_?"

"Purring like a kitten."

Gods, Rey was beautiful. The dim light in the room reflected off her teeth like sunshine when she smiled. And— "You wore your hair down," he said with a sigh. Sure, it was a little mussed from sleep, but it was cute. Poe reached across to run his fingers through it.

"You _didn't_ shave."

"I didn't? Shit." Poe scrubbed a hand over his face and guffawed, loud enough to wake Finn. 

Finn opened his eyes and looked first at Rey, then at Poe. "Why're we awake?" he whined, and Rey looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Too much fun last night?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"Pffff. Never! Maybe." He tried to shift them both off of him so he could sit up. "Ow." Rey laughed at him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"So—what were you celebrating?" she asked brightly.

Finn gaped at her, having forgotten that Poe had told her they had something to tell her.

"Have I ever told you that I love how eloquent you are when you're not entirely awake?" Rey laughed after a minute of silence.

"Missed you too, Rey," Finn laughed, wrapping an arm around her and hugging her tight. She chuckled and buried her face against his chest for a moment before looking up and glancing from him to Poe.

"Really, though. Celebrating?"

"Celebrating...getting to see your new lightsaber!" Poe cried, suddenly jumping out of bed and running at the silver rod resting by the door. "Is this it?" he asked, and Rey yelped and jumped after him.

"Don't, you'll kill yourself!"

Poe scoffed. "What, how hard could it—holy shit!" he cried, as a yellow blade jumped out at him and Rey snatched the weapon back, spinning it expertly—so expertly his mouth watered. "Ohhh, I hate you guys," Poe moaned, sliding against the door. "Stupid sexy melee combat brats. I hate you both so much."

"You're just jealous," Finn said from where he had propped himself up on his elbows to watch Poe act irresponsibly.

"Of course I'm jealous, that's what I just said!" Poe grumbled.

"You can't be perfect at _everything_ ," Rey added. "Well, unless you're me." She shrugged, jokingly unrepentant, and powered off her lightsaber.

"You said that with a very serious face—I’m impressed," Finn told her.

"I've been practicing!" She grinned and folded to sit cross-legged next to Poe. Finn, after staring at them for several long moments, groaned and dragged himself out of bed to join them.

Poe welcomed Finn into his arms on the floor, and tugged at Rey's arm until they were in a naked cuddle pile on the floor: not exactly ideal, but warm enough. "You're both perfect." He kissed Finn's temple where his head rested against his shoulder, and kissed Rey's shoulder where she leaned between him and Finn. "Change of plans, I want to watch you two spar." He hummed. "Preferably, naked, but I'm not sure we can do that anywhere without causing a sensation or property damage." Still, he grinned at the thought: basically, his sexy fiancé and accidentally sexy girlfriend being really kriffing badass was possibly Poe's biggest turn on. Right after, well, imagining them living together forever, and the way Finn's eyes went dark when he was turned on (basically it was all over after that). Okay, so Poe found a lot of things hot. It was part of his charm. "So maybe let's get dressed and go to the gym before anyone bothers us."

"Except we slept in and everyone will already be there," Rey giggled helpfully. She was flattered now more than bothered by Poe's appreciation of her form, and they both thought that was a big step.

"First you're jealous, now you just want to watch me get my ass kicked by a Jedi-in-training," Finn said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. He looked over at Rey. "I beat him whenever we spar, mostly, so I guess I have a reputation to uphold," he told her, and she grinned wickedly.

"Hope you're not too attached."

"Because you're going to win? _Without_ the Force?"

"Hells no, I'm not stupid," Rey said, and Finn laughed in surprise and reached over to tousle her hair before standing. "Though I'm not sure I'd need it, today," she added, with a smug grin.

"Laugh it up, sunshine," Finn grumbled good-naturedly. “If you win it’s because I can barely walk, I hope you know that.”

Poe barked a laugh at their exchange, and at Finn’s turn of phrase which reminded him of Han Solo. "Okay, let me go shave," he said, groaning as he got to his feet.

"Poe, I was joking!" Rey said, grabbing his wrist, but he drew her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "You don't have to."

"It'll just be a few minutes," he said, leaving the door open while he took care of his scruff and threw on some clothes.

Rey grinned at Finn. "So...as much as Poe and I appreciate the view, do you want to get dressed?" she giggled.

Finn stretched lazily, causing Rey to roll her eyes, and then went to the closet to find clothes. Since they were sparring, he chose clothes he could move in but which weren't so loose as to become a hindrance—and this shirt was tight, the material soft and very stretchy. It was his favorite shirt that he'd stolen from Poe. Rey was giving him an appraising look when he turned to look at her, and he blinked innocently.

"Can you even move in that shirt?" she asked him, and he grinned, stretching his arms forward and then each in a circle to show Rey just how much movement the shirt allowed. He could practically see her contemplating how to get away with nicking it from the closet while he wasn’t looking and made a mental note to find out if he and Poe could find one for her.

"Heyyyyy nice shirt," Poe said, stepping out of the washroom toweling off his face. He held out his arms to Rey. "Better?"

Rey bit her knuckle in an attempt to disguise her grin. "Much," she said. "You look too old with a beard."

Poe groaned. "Finn says I look distinguished! Anyway—come on, let's get you two sparring. The only reason you'll win," he explained overly-loud as they exited to the hall, "is because I tired him out so much last night."

On cue, Karé walked down the hall past them, holding up a hand which Poe summarily high-fived: "Congratulations, Dameron."

"Thank you, Captain Kun." Poe said, and yelped when on the rebound she slapped his ass.

Finn snorted, then choked when he inhaled his own spit, and started coughing, which actually made the whole situation more embarrassing than it would have been if he'd just ignored Karé. On the other hand, it distracted Rey from giving both of them a narrow-eyed look that clearly meant she knew something was going on, even if she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"I can't believe you were a fearsome stormtrooper in another life," she told him as she thumped his back, "You're choking on your own spit right now." Finn rolled his eyes at her and cleared his throat before whacking Poe lovingly upside the head.

"Have you ever been shot at by a stormtrooper?" Poe laughed, rubbing Finn's back and his own offended ass cheek. "I'm surprised they don't choke on their tongues. I mean—just kidding, buddy. All troopers but you. And Deeks seems all right. I mean I'm not saying _you_ can't count to twenty with your boots on...just generally…"

Rey laughed as Poe continued to dig his hole deeper. "Watch out or he'll want to spar with you. And by spar I mean..." her eyes glinted wickedly.

"Kick my ass?" Poe supplied.

"Did someone say my n—oh," a voice said from a corner further up the hall, and Finn hid a smile as Deeks came bounding around the corner and stopped in his tracks, staring in awe at Rey.

"Hey, Deeks. Where you off to?" Finn asked, snapping him out of his prolonged freeze.

"You're—but—how do you know—" he stammered, looking at Rey with something like disbelief. "Did you really beat Lord Ren?" he asked softly.

"I don't think you can count it as winning... But he didn't kill me. Clearly," Rey replied, bemused but trying hard not to appear so.

"Deeks, meet Rey. Rey, this is Deeks—he used to be a Stormtrooper, until I commandeered the AT-AA he was in and he gave himself upon D’Qar," Finn said, and Deeks looked over at him, seeming just now to notice both him and Poe. He grinned brightly.

"Oh hey! I heard you two—"

"I threw him out of it and he apparently ran to a transport and threw himself on their mercy—after he told everyone on his com channel that I was in the AT-AA," Finn blurted, steamrolling right over what Deeks was about to say. The boy frowned at him, injured, but said nothing. "But as a result, more of them know I really do exist, and that getting away is actually possible. Right?" Finn asked him, and he nodded hesitantly.

Poe threw an arm around Deeks, tugging him close roughly. "Hey, kid, I heard you were thinking about the piloting program!" Poe said, thumping Deeks on the chest.

"Hey, old man," Deeks replied. "You bet, so I get to call you 'Boss' like the other pilots."

Poe frowned. "It's better than 'old man'…" he said. "But point taken. You prefer 'son'?" He laughed. "Just kidding. But seriously," he hissed, pulling him close and speaking in his ear, quiet enough that Rey wouldn't hear. "The engagement's a _secret_ from Rey. For now."

Deeks' eyes widened. " _Ohhh_ ," he said, too obviously, but Rey was indulging them.

"Yeah, so why don't you—"

"DEEKS!" came a shout from around the corner, and Jess came up, puffing. "You know how much I hate running, man. Did you want to go up for a spin or not?"

"Oh! Right! Nice to meet you, Ms. Rey!" Deeks cried, and was running off in the other direction.

Pava stabbed a finger at Poe. "Next time you are on babysitting duty, Dameron. Hi, Rey, good to see you," she added sweetly.

"Hi, Jess. Busy day?" Rey asked, watching Deeks run off. "Does he walk ever?" she added, and Jess scowled.

"I'm sure he's _capable_...but no, not really. DEEKS! SLOW DOWN!" Jess called after him, and added "See you later!" to all three of them before going after the young man. When she'd left, Rey looked over at Poe and Finn and raised her eyebrows in silent question as they continued walking.

"Turns out the First Order told them lies to make it sound like my deserting was a myth, or propaganda made up by the Resistance," Finn said, and Rey rolled her eyes.

"You know that's _not_ what I was asking," she said, and nodded in the direction Deeks and Jess had gone.

"Oh. We weren't lying—I really did take his AT-AA. And he did really run away to the nearest transport and beg them to take him with them. He even volunteered to be taken prisoner if it made them more comfortable, from what I've heard," Finn answered.

"And Deeks is great," Poe added. "He helps out with the younglings on base, even! You like kids, don't you, Rey?" 

"Um...I...sure?" Rey said, eyeing them carefully, then she laughed. "You guys are teasing me!"

"We'll tell you later," Finn said.

Grinning mischievously, Poe added: "If you defeat both of us in armed, fair combat."

Rey narrowed her eyes, but she was grinning. "At the same time, or singularly?"

Poe considered Finn, who was considering him. "At the same time? That'd be hot, right?" he teased, and Rey thumped him in the chest.

"You know nothing pleases me more than knocking you both on your arses," she whispered, and they both went a little weak-kneed.

"Was that flirting? Did she just flirt with us?!" Poe cried.

"Rey, did you just flirt with us?" Finn asked, and she smiled. "You _did_. She did!" he told Poe, and Rey thumped him in the chest for good measure, too.

"Alright, alright. Let's go spar so we can go eat after," Rey said, and threw her arms over their shoulders to lead them to the gym.

The gym wasn't overly crowded, but it wasn't empty, and they were greeted by the soldiers and others who were there working out, but they cleared space on the mat.

"Okay, Rey, show us your new toy!" Poe told her, pulling Finn back. "We'll spar with staves or something after."

"Toy?" Rey said, drawing her lightsaber. The golden blade protruded out of one side, and as she held it out, another blade extended.

"Oh my stars and skies," Poe moaned, gripping Finn's shirt as he braced himself against the wall.

Rey, as if sensing her power, grinned smugly and swung it around her head a few times. It had a long handle in the center, almost a short staff on its own, and the blades were on the short side, allowing for a range of maneuvers.

"We have to ask her today. Like right now," Poe gasped to Finn. "Someone's going to try to marry her first. Any second."

Finn smiled over at Poe, patting his shoulder in sympathy, and went back to watching Rey as she—she practically _danced_ , the lightsaber swinging in arcs over her head. She whirled it back in front of her and twirled the lightsaber around the back of her wrist, actually letting go for the briefest of moments before she caught it in her palm.

Finn jumped when the blades retracted into the middle, and only then realized he'd been staring in the least subtle way imaginable. Rey smiled shyly at him and Poe, and ducked her head at the smattering of cheers around the gym. She walked over to where Finn and Poe were standing, and Finn grabbed her in a hug.

"You're amazing," he told her, and she grinned, burying her face against his neck as she blushes bright red.

"I can't fight her," Poe gasped, shaking his head and backing away. "I'm not fighting her!"

Rey giggled. "Poe, I'm not going to spar with my lightsaber with you. Unless you have any vibro-weapons?" The lightsaber would cut through anything else.

Poe shook his head. "Oh we do. But I can't spar with a boner, so no more lightsaber. You're gorgeous, honey," he said, hugging her. "And so scary. You'll have to go easy on us."

Rey grinned up at him and kissed his jaw. "I promise I will."

They grabbed wooden staves, which Poe swung around his head experimentally. "Okay, is it too late to mention that I really haven't done this since the academy?"

"He's lying!" Iolo chirped helpfully from a treadmill.

"Okay but not for like, years!" Poe whimpered, backing to a corner of the mat.

Finn wasn't used to fighting with a staff, but he _was_ used to hand-to-hand combat, so he stepped forward and grinned as he and Rey started circling each other. "Tag team?" she asked.

Finn nodded.

"You know I could take you both at once, right?" she asked.

"Are you _challenging_ both of us at once?" Finn asked, and she shrugged, then grinned wickedly.

"Ooooh, you have to fight her now, Poe!" Iolo called, having given up all pretense of actually _using_ the treadmill so he could watch them spar.

"Okay, no face shots. My beautiful face still has to go on recruitment posters," Poe said, trying to look like he was getting the feel for the staff, though he was actually just stalling.

Rey laughed. "Fine. Not the face."

"And preferably not below the belt," Poe added. "There's equipment down there I'd appreciate you not damaging. Especially Finn's."

Rey rolled her eyes this time. "Fine. Not below the belt. Are we going to spar yet?"

"In fact, it'd _really_ be better if you just didn't hit any—holykriffwhoawait!" he yelped, backpedaling, using some capoeira moves to dodge, connecting his staff with hers once before Finn came to his rescue.

"Don't you need a safeword for that kind of thing?" Iolo joked, and Poe guffawed, forcing himself to breathe and focus and work in tandem with Finn. It was a pilot thing: he was a good co-fighter, or a decent one, anyway, once Finn took the lead.

Still, Rey was— _amazing_ , as they knew she was. She whacked his hand when he blocked sloppily, and clipped his elbow another time. The fight only got really good when she and Finn focused on each other. Poe knew this for certain, because he had backed off a few paces to put his hands on his knees and take a few breaths.

"Really, old man? Already?"

"I'm going to stab you, Arana," Poe said. "I know where you sleep."

"Ooh, just like old times. I'm sure Karé would _love_ to watch you _stab_ me," Iolo giggled, and Poe's eyes darkened.

"You watch your tone, Capt—ah! Godsdamnit, _warn me_!" he cried as Rey's staff came out of nowhere and he had to roll under it to pop up behind her.

Rey laughed and danced away from Poe's reach, but was unprepared for Finn to quietly and swiftly bound across the mat toward her and whack her staff, surprising her enough to hit it clean out of her hands. She looked at him, and he took a step back. "I didn't mean to I swear!" he yelped, holding his own staff out as if that would keep her at bay as she stalked toward him. She smiled with all her teeth. "Shit. _Poe_. Help she's gonna—" he cut off with a squawk as Rey pounced, hitting his staff out of the way with her arm and tackling him around the waist. They both went down, and there was a brief wrestling match before Rey managed to end up on top, trapping an indignant, squirming Finn on the ground by sitting on him.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Used the Force."

"You said you wouldn't! That's cheating!"

"I was kidding."

"...Oh." They sat for another few moments, Finn catching his breath and Rey smiling at him when he made no move to get up.

Poe had run up to help, but before he got there, Rey had Finn on his back, shoulders pinned to the mat, and they were wriggling _juuuuust_ enough that it made him stop dead to watch. 

"Want me to let you up?" she asked innocently, and he laughed—her very deliberate innocence wasn't fooling him. She could tell _exactly_ how much he didn't mind her pinning him.

"Mmmm, not really. I'm good. Needed a break anyway," he answered, and she rolled her eyes.

"So, that's really hot," Poe commented, leaning on his staff. "I don't even think I could stop this if I wanted to."

Rey had Finn's staff pressed lightly against his throat, and their muscles were straining, though she turned around to wink at him.

"So then Finn taps out and leaves you to me?" she suggested.

Poe grinned. "Yeah...No, wait!" he said, and grabbed the back of her shirt and dragged her off of Finn in an attempt to grapple her.

Poe got her in half a pin before she wriggled out of his hold. The staves were discarded as they grunted and squirmed. People were probably cheering around them, but Poe's world had narrowed suddenly, especially when he felt Finn's familiar weight join his attack.

The boys held the upper hand for a brief moment of glory, but then they got cocky and Rey fought dirty. Pulling Poe's hair and biting Finn's arm, Rey flipped them over until she had them both on their backs, a knee in each of their chests and a hand on each of their throats. Her teeth were bared.

"Damn, Rey," Finn said, the only adequate expression he could come up with for just how incredibly _hot_ it was that she could pin two of them at once with seemingly little effort, and only be a little winded. She was hopelessly gorgeous this way, just enough weight in her hands and knees to keep them still, without actually hurting them—but Finn knew that if she wanted to, she could lean just the slightest bit forward and dig her knees into both his and Poe's sternums, and she could surely put enough pressure on their throats to cause a problem. But she wasn't. Her balance was perfect, and he held very still, gazing up at her and smiling like a fool. "If you don't stand up soon, I'm going to need to kiss you," he warned her, and she laughed, and he was pretty sure that was his heart literally skipping one or two beats.

"Hm, I think I should like to exact one or two kisses from my captives first," she giggled, easing her knees off and bending down to kiss Finn first before granting Poe a kiss, too, and Poe would be lying if he said he didn't like the way she tightened her hand around his throat slightly when he tried to raise his head to deepen the kiss.

"Mm, I love you," he moaned softly as his head thunked back down.

"I know," Rey replied, and suddenly she was on her feet and hauling each of them up by an arm. All the blood rushed to Poe's head at the sudden change in elevation (which was a small mercy after _that_ display, actually) and they endured the cheers and jeers of the small crowd.

"I'm glad she's on our side," one of the soldiers was telling Finn, as Iolo pulled him into a handshake.

"Hey, she's almost as tough as Karé. You looked like you were enjoying yourself there."

"Enough of that, Iolo, come on," Poe said, flushing but trying to sound easy as he moved him a little bit away from the gaggle surrounding Rey. "…That was a long time ago."

Iolo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so _that's_ how it is," he said.

Because of course Poe hadn't told Finn or Rey yet that his last and only other polyamorous relationship had been with Iolo and Karé, his current coworkers, and that it hadn't worked out because of promotions and personality conflicts and—

"Don't make it weird," Poe begged softly. “I’ll tell them when the time is right.” Iolo grinned and held up his hands.

"Hey, it all worked out in the end. Everyone's happy," Iolo said. "I mean, it _shouldn't_ bother them, we’ve all moved on, but you know best. I just think it’s funny that you clearly have a _type_ with women.” Iolo chuckled, and then added in a softer whisper: “Hey, have you asked Rey yet?"

"No," Poe flushed, twisting the ring on his finger. "We're gonna do that now. Thought we'd warm her up first."

"Looked like she warmed _you_ up—kidding. Where? Karé and I had a bottle of champagne we were gonna gift you guys, we could stash it somewhere for you."

"Iolo, I could kiss you," Poe said, before he realized what he had just said, and blushed again. "Can you get it to the observation deck in fifteen minutes? Oh, and there’s a vase of flowers in my room…”

Meanwhile, Rey was letting Finn handle her lightsaber, showing him how to activate both blades or one at a time.

Finn was very carefully giving the lightsaber a few slow experimental whirls, watched closely by Rey and a few of the others who'd been in the gym when they walked in. "It has weight," he commented, because he'd expected it to feel light, like nothing moving through air. Instead, it had actual resistance—something he hadn't noticed in the frantic battle against Ren. It felt more like a real weapon than he'd thought it would, at any rate, and Rey smiled as he retracted the blade and handed it back to her. "The color suits you," he told her, and they both turned to see where Poe had gone. He was talking to Iolo, who waved at them as they joined them.

"Hey, impressive sparring," he told Rey, and patted both Poe and Finn on the shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't tell the General that her brother's apprentice kicked both your asses at once," he told them, and winked as he sauntered off.

"I hate him," Poe growled fondly. He did, in fact, love Iolo, and part of him always would, but especially now because he was going to make their morning extra special. "Also, I hate _you_ , because how come you let Finn play with your saber and not me?"

"Um, well, first of all, he doesn't call it 'playing' with it," Rey said, folding her arms, though she couldn't keep a stern face, and laughed.

"Ugh. It's a good thing you're cute," Poe laughed, and kissed her, and then kissed Finn, since he was on a roll. "Hey, I forgot something in the room. Mind if we detour there before we go up to the observation deck?"

Rey frowned. "Poe, I'm _hungry_! Can't you meet us in the mess hall? What's on the observation deck?"

"I don't know! Observations, probably!" Poe said, and nudged Finn with an elbow. "Finn, why are we going up to the observation deck?" he asked, needing help with the comedically obvious lie.

"Secret reasons," Finn said, the lie so transparent that Rey looked at him, narrowed her eyes, and then decided that they were being weird and this was just another of her many trials to bear as the woman who loved them.

"Alright, be that way, but if we miss breakfast I'm going to chew your arms off," she said, baring her teeth in a grimace. Finn threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him so he could kiss her hair.

"You'd have to catch me first," he told her as they started walking. "And then you'd have to fight Poe, because he'd protect me. Right?" he asked, dragging Poe to him as well.

"Pff," Poe laughed. "She can have one of my arms, too, just to let me watch her bite you again," he teased, and Rey turned and bit his shoulder where he also slung an arm around her. It was playful, and flirty, and easy, and Poe loved this. He loved them both, _so much_ , that he began to get nervous again, like he had yesterday.

_What if Rey said no?_

But the way she was holding Finn's hand as they returned to the room, brushing sweet kisses to the backs of his knuckles, and reached for Poe's hand, too, made Poe's heart swell. 

"How is it you can be so mean when we're sparring and so gentle when we're not?" Finn asked, sounding a bit bewildered. 

Rey shrugged. 

"Makes me think you'll be a great mom, someday," Poe said, and he and Finn exchanged a look. 

"Yeah, and you'll have the Force! That's practically like eyes in the back of your head, which I hear is important," Finn added, laughing, and Rey narrowed her eyes thoughtfully.

"I somehow think being a mom requires more than eyes in the back of your head and the ability to be mean one second and gentle the next," she said, and Finn shrugged. They both turned to look at Poe.

Poe stopped in front of their door and stood to face them, taking each of their hands so that they formed a triangle. "I think the most important thing is love, really," he said with a small shrug. "I mean, and there's technical stuff, you know, how to change diapers, don't let them have honey until they're a year old, make sure they don't hurt themselves...but, like, if you're prepared to love and take care of..." But then as Poe's heart swelled at the thought of them a family, he panicked a little: "and, you know, I mean, if you're going to be stuck taking care of us sleemos forever, maybe you don't want to worry about kids? Can Jedi even have kids? I mean—"

"Poe, you guys are being seriously weird," Rey said, grinning, looking from one to the other. Why were they asking her about children, of all things? She'd never even _thought_  about children, not beyond furtive side-glances when she'd seen parents and children on Jakku and in a couple of the places Luke had taken her. They were all so different—some parents hovered anxiously over their kids, some ignored them, some treated them like means to an end or inconveniences or like the most precious thing in the entire universe. Rey had only thought about kids insofar as wondering what kind of parents hers had been—or would have been. They'd left, obviously, but...but she would always wonder _why_. _"So_ weird," she told Poe, and when he looked concerned, she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I don't know why you're so concerned about kids, but will it make you feel better if I tell you I don't hate them? BB-8 kind of reminds me of a kid, I guess, the ones I've seen. And I like them."

Finn and Poe glanced at each other. "Okay good," Poe said, and Finn nodded. 

Once inside the room, Poe tossed a pack of nuts at her. "Here, have a handful," he said, though he knew there would be breakfast waiting, if he could only stall them long enough.

Also, he needed the ring. Where was that little pouch? Poe looked around for it surreptitiously for a few minutes before his search became more frantic. It wasn't in his flight suit, it wasn't in his go bag, shit, _shit_ , where was it? "Finn?" he said, slightly alarmed, though Finn was busy munching tree nuts with Rey and trying to keep her occupied. "Finn, I lost it," he hissed, actually worried.

"I never gave it back to you," Finn said as BB-8 rolled over and started peeping at Rey in excitement about some conversation they'd had with R2—a far more subtle distraction than either of them had managed. "It's in my pocket," he added, just to clarify, and dug out the pouch, holding it out to Poe.

Poe could have fainted, and he sat on the bed, gripping Finn's hand around the pouch, feeling the small ring in there. "Thank heavens. I love you," he said, kissing Finn. "We need to stall her for a few more minutes and then go—no, no, BB-8 wait no!" he cried, as BB-8 began leading Rey out of the room.

Rey looked at him like he had a third head. "Okay, you guys are seriously weirding me out. BB-8 was _just_ going to orient me to the base's new layout."

"Oh. That's fine," Poe said. "But don't go anywhere—you know. Near the observation deck. Yet. We'll follow you."

Maker, he was a terrible liar. And Finn was sweating so much, he wasn't helping. 

They wandered around the base for a few minutes, and Poe began to suspect that BB-8 was in on the stalling plan, because they took Rey on a very thorough tour. A beep from Iolo on his com told Poe that everything was ready, and he nodded at Finn. They each took an arm and steered her towards the lift to the observation deck. "It's really pretty up here, Rey. It's awful to go outside, but the sky is just such a beautiful _red_ color," Poe was explaining as they stepped out of the turbolift and into the large-windowed observation deck.

"Is _this_ why you've been acting strange?" Rey asked softly as she looked around, noting the small table set with breakfast with room for three people, and off to the side— "Oh—they're—" she stopped and swallowed hard, going over to the little bundle of flowers in water and touching each gently, like greeting an old friend. Then she turned and looked back at Finn and Poe, more touched by the simple gesture of plants on a desert planet than she could possibly express. "This _is_ why you've been so weird all morning, isn't it?" she asked, and bounded over to hug them both. "I love you. So much. _Thank_ you," she said as she pulled them in to rest her forehead against both of theirs.

Poe huffed, impressed by the breakfast Karé and Iolo had come up with on such short notice. Of course, he knew they had been worried about him these past years, since he hadn't been in any relationships more serious than with them since then. It was therefore sweet that they'd supplied food with the champagne.

"Uh, well, no, Iolo and Karé technically set up the food, but, it’s part of it," Poe said, grinning. "You love us even when we're awkward, right?" he said, guiding Rey to a seat between them. "What do you think of the view?" he asked, popping some cheese in his mouth.

"Oh, it's really great," Rey said, but she was still petting the plants with one hand and eating berries with the other. Poe laughed and let them all eat their fill while he poured champagne into cups of juice to make mimosas.

"The champagne's a gift from Karé and Iolo, too," Poe said, by way of explanation, as he handed Rey and Finn a glass each.

Rey eventually left off petting the pink flower and turned her full attention to eating—the plants would be there when she was done. Finn, likewise, was focused on eating, although he kept glancing over at Rey and across to Poe, until Rey noticed and looked at him askance. "You're still being weird. Is this something you've started doing since I left? Being weird? Why're you so jumpy?" she asked, unsure if she was supposed to be worried.

But Finn smiled at her, and it was perfectly genuine. So nothing _bad_ , though definitely something weird.

"...I do love you even when you're being strange," she informed him. "You, too—don't think I don't see you fidgeting," she said to Poe.

"I'm an open book," Poe protested, and kissed her suspicions away for a few minutes longer.

When they'd finished eating, she looked between the two of them and smiled before leaning first to kiss Poe's cheek, then Finn's. "I should leave more often if this is what happens when you miss me," she joked.

"Don't leave. I get anxiety when you go to the refresher alone," Poe told her, sincerely, touching her knee.

She scoffed.

"No kidding. Without my Jedi girlfriend around to protect me, anything could happen."

"You're teasing me, Poe!" she giggled, and Poe grinned and got up, pulling Rey and Finn to their feet.

"I’m not. I really mean that,” Poe said firmly. “Hey, I want to show you something," he said, drawing her to her feet and guiding her to the largest window that was glass from floor to ceiling. "Look at that landscape. It's kinda like Jakku, but a bit more exciting. And there's a face in those rocks, if you look really close," he said, easing in close and pointing.

"Where? Poe, I don't see it."

"Right there, you're looking right at it, darling," he told her, and she pressed palms and nose to the glass as Poe ducked behind her to stand beside Finn. "Follow my lead," he whispered to his fiancé, and took a deep breath, and dropped to one knee.

There was a brief scramble, during which Finn managed to kneel like Poe was kneeling, but then time seemed to drag until it _stopped_ while they waited for Rey to turn around and look at them. Finn was pretty sure that if she didn't hurry up and turn around, he was going to fall over out of sheer panic and ruin everything.

"I don't see it, where—er—what are you two doing?" Rey asked, in a sort of tired but amused voice as she looked down at them.

Finn promptly forgot how to make words and instead made a sort of confused croaking noise and turned a wide-eyes nervous look to Poe, who was hopefully handling this a lot more gracefully than he was.

"Rey," Poe said, softly, gazing up at her, and only by chance caught out of the corner of his eye— "Finn the _ring_!" he snapped. "Show her the ring!" He was annoyed very briefly and then he laughed, and Finn's hands were shaking but so were his as they wrestled the tiny loop of durasteel out of the pouch. "Will you make us the happiest men in the galaxy by marrying us?" he finally managed, offering the ring on his palm because neither he nor Finn could get their fingers to work enough to hold it up properly.

Rey stared for a minute, confused, at the ring in Poe's hand that lay so close to its match on his ring finger. Finn, she noted distantly, had actually stopped breathing, though he didn't seem to be aware of this fact.

Why did they want to marry _her_? she wondered, her first reaction one of suspicion. She didn’t want to have sex with them. She had to leave all the time to train and be one of the last Jedi in the galaxy. She was independent, used to relying on only herself, unfamiliar with the concept of leaving room for other people in what she was doing, or planning on doing, even if she’d become marginally better at that in recent months. And—and something might happen to them, and she would be alone again, and this time it really would destroy her, and no amount of help from Luke would prevent her from using the Force to go after whoever had harmed her boys, by whatever means necessary. Or something could happen to her, and she’d be leaving them alone.

And yet—she was possessive of them, almost fiercely so, and she definitely didn’t like the idea of _not_ being with them. They were her family, just as sure as her own family had been. If she was to learn to make room for anyone, she would learn to make room for them first. And it wasn’t as if they didn’t all know each others’ less-endearing qualities: Poe had his need to show off because he felt he was never good enough, Finn had his highly developed ability to avoid arguments by being as passive aggressive as anyone Rey had ever known, and they both knew Rey’s. But they all accepted that, tried to do better, and would forgive each other when ‘better’ didn’t happen. It was possible, probable, even, that all that mattered more than sex or her frequent absences for training. The boys had each other for sex, after all, if that was important to them, and she liked all the rest of it: kissing and hugging and being intimate in other ways. She wanted to protect them, and let them protect her, and she wanted to share food with them, and a home, such as it was in the Resistance. When the war was over, she wanted to just—be with them, as often as she could—forever.

Rey was standing there not saying anything, which was probably only making _both_ of the boys more nervous than they clearly already were. Slowly, because she was almost worried she'd frighten them if she moved to quickly, she knelt in front of them and looked them both in the eye—Finn, completely panicked and still not breathing, and Poe at least getting some small amount of oxygen. Gently, she reached for one of Finn's clammy, shaking hands and put her other hand over Poe's and the ring, wrapping her fingers loosely around his wrist. "Of _course_ I will," she said softly, her voice a little rough with emotion she would never, ever find the actual depth of. "Yes! Of _course_ ," she said again, and heard Finn finally take a breath, and smiled at him as he sagged just a little.

For a horrible moment Poe thought she didn't understand, that she hadn't paid enough attention to those romantic holovids he'd shown her, and for two horrible moments Poe thought she knew and just didn't care or didn't want that for herself, just like she didn't want sex—but then she was smiling and kneeling and saying "Of course" and "yes" and a grin broke out across Poe's face and Finn sucked in a breath and then they were hugging and laughing and Finn might have been crying and they were a tangle of limbs and lips until Poe wasn't sure where one of them ended and another began. All three of them.

Kriff, now he was crying, too.

"Y-you have to put it on, I can't," Poe was saying, because he was shaking and trying to wipe tears off his face but he was just so _happy_ they kept coming, in between laughter that sounded stupid because his face didn't know whether it wanted to sob or giggle. They had fallen to the floor to one side, on top of Finn, with Poe and Rey on either side of him, and Poe opened up his fist to hold out the ring, which Finn took to slide onto Rey's hand. "Ha! It fits perfectly! Two for two, baby!" Poe whooped, and pumped the air with a fist, and then had to cover his face with his hand as emotion overwhelmed him again. He was going to get married! He was going to get married! He was engaged to the two most wonderful people in the galaxy and he felt selfishly, fiercely like they couldn't back out of it now, they were _his_ for now and always. "I love you!" he shouted, and kissed Rey hard, and Finn even harder, and alternated between kissing them until he paused for breath and watched as their lips found each other's, soft and loving. Poe ran his fingers through Rey's hair and over Finn's arm. "I love you."

Finn wrapped both arms around Poe and Rey to gather them as close as possible, peppering kisses across any exposed skin he could find. He was crying, and laughing through the tears, and Rey squirmed closer to kiss the tears from his cheeks. His heart was going to burst with sheer happiness. "I love you. I love you both more than—than everything, and I always will, always," he told them. "I love you so much it _hurts_." He wanted this to last forever, just this one moment. Rey kissed him a few more times, then leaned across him to kiss Poe, and Finn watched them with a dazed grin on his face.

"So handsome—both my boys. My ridiculous, wonderful, amazing boys," she said, sitting back on her knees.

"And our Jedi is the prettiest Jedi that ever was," Poe said, winding an arm around her waist and pressing his forehead against hers.

"You're very bad at lying," Rey informed them, and then laughed.

Poe laughed. "I am a Resistance Spy! I'm an excellent liar," he protested. "I just lose all my nerve around you two. Tell her, Finn. I put him through weeks of it, not just one morning."

"Afraid I might have read your mind and found it out?" Rey said, and then gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. Finn sat up. She had meant it entirely as a joke, but mind-reading wasn’t funny when you had been interrogated by Kylo Ren. "I—I mean—not like that!"

If Poe expressed any discomfort at the joke, or found it tasteless, he let on for less than half a moment, his jaw tightening and teeth grinding together. "Hey," he said, cupping her chin and feeling very old suddenly, because she looked so small and frightened. "None of that now, sweetheart. _No_ , I wasn't afraid of that. I'm not afraid of you." He grinned softly. "Say you love me, darling."

"I love you," she said automatically.

"I _know_ ," he answered. "And that's why I'll never be afraid of you. I love you, too, Rey."

Finn looked over at Rey and then at Poe, still smiling softly. "So—what should we do today? We all have the day off, right? We could have dinner. I mean, we always do that, but we could make it special, somehow," he suggested.

Poe brightened, grateful for the distraction. "Yeah, I think I have an idea. You two want to go see how the greenhouses are doing, while I take care of a few things?" He got up, draining his glass of champagne and packing up the empty dishes. "Could you swing these by the mess hall?" He asked, dumping the trash in the garbage chute. "I'll meet you in the greenhouse."

Rey jumped up. "Oh yes, please," she said. "I want us to plant a new garden for all of us!" She said, eyes shining, and she went to Poe, still nervous about what she had said and wanting to make him happy.

Poe could read as much in her face, and it made him blush. "Yes, let's," he agreed, and squeezed her hand. Okay, maybe he hadn't appreciated the joke, but he _did_ trust her, with his life, with Finn's life, even, which he valued more, and with his heart, which was more fragile. "I'll meet you down there? Finn, you're in charge of telling everyone the good news. So…telling Snap should do it, he's the biggest gossip in the Resistance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's Lightsaber looks like this:  
>   
> Anything Kylo Ren can have (a special snowflake Gary Stu lightsaber), Rey can have _better_.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn took the dishes and let Rey lead the way back toward the mess hall, chattering happily the whole way. They returned the dishes without being caught by anyone, and were on their way to the greenhouses when someone practically ran into them.

"Whoa, hey—Deeks?" Finn asked, "Aren't you supposed to be flying?" He definitely recalled Jess offering to take the kid flying...which really begged the question of where Jess was.

"There was something wrong with one of the engines—nothing bad, but she's fixing it and we're going this afternoon instead," Deeks answered, and glanced from Finn to Rey, trying to figure out in the least subtle way imaginable if Rey knew about Finn and Poe being engaged yet.

"She knows," Finn said tiredly, and the young ex-stormtrooper's face broke into a bright grin.

"Also I'm marrying them, too," Rey added. Deeks considered this for a long moment, and Finn wondered if he'd finally run up against the issue of what they'd both been taught.

"That's allowed?" he whispered, and Finn smiled gently.

"Yeah, Deeks. We're all three allowed to love each other and get married and be happy together," he said.

"Whoa."

"I know. But you'll get used to it."

"That's _awesome_ ," Deeks added, and Finn had momentary concerns that the lad was now going to find every possible way to test every single boundary he could think of, since it'd just occurred to him that maybe they didn't exist where he thought they did.

"...Okay we're going to the greenhouses now," he said, and pulled Rey after him while Deeks was still, apparently, pondering all the hell he could raise in the name of freedom and exploration.

…

Without meaning to, Poe dwelt on the thought of Rey reading his mind—not because he was actually worried about that, he really wasn't—but simply because it dredged up bad memories of when that had happened against his will. But Rey hadn't meant that, hadn't meant to _say_ that, and Poe was not going to let it ruin his day, not when there was a soft tap on the door, and Snap stuck his head in.

"All clear?" he whispered, and blinked in surprise when he found Poe alone. "Aw, shit, man, what _happened_?" he asked, face paling.

Poe laughed, holding up his hands. "Oh! No, no, it's not like that—I sent them on ahead. They said yes—she said yes, man, it's all good."

The next thing Poe knew he was enveloped in a smothering embrace from the larger pilot, who was laughing and lifting him off the ground. "I knew it! Man, you are one lucky bastard, you know that? Kriff! I mean, I _guess_ , for a guy who’s off the market."

"Snap—Temmin, please," Poe grunted, and gasped when his friend finally dropped him. "You know, I'm probably going to need a Best Man. Though I don't know if we're doing it official or, like, eloping…" But Poe thought about that for two seconds before he realized Finn and Rey would have no idea about what they wanted in a wedding, what a wedding was, or whether they wanted one, and that Poe was the only one with any preconceived notions, so, executive decision, they were doing this the traditional way. "No, we're doing it official. Be my Best Man?"

Snap's eyes watered. "Yeah, man, no problem. You probably won't have to get me too drunk to agree to it."

Poe grinned. "Thanks, buddy."

…

Poe's conversation with Leia was a bit more delicate. "General? Could I have a word? A—private word? Ah—about a personal matter. It can wait," he stammered, and she might have thought, like Snap, that Rey had said no because her brow knit worriedly as she nodded to an aid and stepped into a meeting room.

"Is everything all right? Did she say no?"

"What is it with people doubting the famous Dameron charm, these days?" Poe said, wondering what in his face was making it look like he had been turned down. "Of course she said yes. We—they went off to play in the greenhouses, you know, no way to a desert scavenger's heart like green and growing things." He grinned, and Leia sighed, appearing relieved.

"Then what is this about? You already have the day off," she said, using the opportunity to sit and put her feet up on a chair. For a moment she looked tired and—old, though Poe hated himself for thinking that.

"I would have wanted you to officiate, even before you said," he blurted out. Not what he meant to say. "Hell, I'd want you to give me away, but we need someone to give Finn away, so..."

"Maker, you really are planning an _actual_ wedding," Leia said, sounding impressed.

Poe huffed. "I’m sure they don't care. This is for me."

"Always knew you'd be a bridezilla."

"You have _no_ idea," Poe said, joking easily and laughing now. "If the caterers get the cake wrong I'll scalp somebody."

"Okay, then what is it you wanted, Dameron?"

Poe winced. She saw right through him, as usual. "Two favors? Small ones, I hope?"

She waited.

Poe coughed. "Ah, use of the Communication room. It's been too long since I called Dad, and—"

Leia's eyebrows rose, and he felt suddenly guilty.

"I mean I sent him messages from outposts and stuff but. I haven't talked to him. Wanted him to meet Finn and Rey, you know."

She nodded and waved. "Work it out with Connix. You can have half an hour. The second thing?"

"The VIP suite isn't in use is it?"

Leia narrowed her eyes. "I suppose I should reward this good behavior, _asking_ instead of hoping you won't get caught?"

"Hey, you ask me to escort an attractive ambassador to the suite once, and I can't be held responsible for any codes she might give me after that."

Leia grinned. "You're an engaged man now, Poe. You are absolutely responsible for that kind of thing going forward."

Poe huffed, indignant, mostly on behalf of his fiancé and fiancée (was there a gender-neutral plural for that word?), who were the most attractive people on Base. "Hey, I haven't even _looked_ at anyone since—you’re making fun of me, aren't you?"

Leia hadn't stopped grinning. "Never. You may borrow the VIP suite, but I want it spotless when you leave it tomorrow. Spotless."

Poe snapped a salute. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm very happy for you, Poe."

"Th-thank you, General," he beamed, and for a moment he didn’t miss his mother. "I— _thank you_."

…

When they reached the greenhouses, Dr. Tiac was trying to move a tree that had outgrown its small container. He gave them a considering look, then turned and reached for another plant, pulling three flowers and handing them to Finn and Rey.

"Congratulations," he said, smiling softly, and sat back from the tree. "We couldn't save your plants, Rey, I'm sorry. But we took some cuttings before we left," he said, nodding to a large table full of pots. "I think..." he narrowed his eyes at the pots thoughtfully and then nodded, "They're toward the end, there. Last ten or so pots," he told them, and then went back to transplanting the tree.

Finn followed Rey to the plants, marveling that she could be so excited over what looked to all appearances like a lot of sticks stuck in dirt. "They uh... They don't look very...alive?" he asked.

"No, they're alive. See the little green things?" she asked, and Finn leaned close enough to nearly stab himself in the eye so he could see.

"Plants can grow from sticks?" he asked, and saw Rey shrug out of the corner of his eye.

"Apparently."

"You can plant them, if you come back in another two weeks or so," Tiac called from across the greenhouse, and Finn looked over that direction in surprise.

Poe trotted into the greenhouse with BB-8 on his heels. He had swung by the mess and had begged ingredients from the cooks, and stowed them in the VIP suite before meeting with Connix to get a time for the Communications room. He hoped it wouldn't weird Finn or Rey out, meeting his dad this way, but, again, they had so gloriously few preconceived notions that Meeting The Parent didn’t _mean_ anything to them, so he was probably worried over nothing.

He found them already knee-deep in the dirt, helping Dr. Tiac plant a tree, and glancing at the tables of pots, Poe laughed. "Hey, my philodendron even made it! Your droids are amazing, Doc!"

"You know what would be amazing is if we could get some more help here, Commander," the botanist said, and Poe jumped forward to help them wrestle the tree into the earth. "I don't want to know how much _dirt_ you had to drag out here to make sure these things live on this stupid planet."

"Soil," Dr. Tiac corrected, and adjusted his glasses. "Thank you for the help. You can tackle those next, if you're here to help," he said, pointing out a line of small pots and a patch of dirt. Poe looked to Rey to take the lead on that. "We've got an hour before we have to go? But we can stay here until then, if you want?"

"We can plant all those in an hour, easy, right?" Rey asked Tiac, and he nodded.

"Be my guests. Shovels and things are over there—let me know before you pull the plants from the pots, and I'll show you how not to damage them," he said, and wandered off to tend some flowers. Rey brushed an escaped strand of hair from her eyes and looked over at Finn as he laughed.

"You just got dirt on your face," he told her, and managed to brush some of it off her cheek before turning and very carefully and deliberately pressing his dusty fingers to Poe's cheek.

Poe grinned as Finn smeared him with dirt, and in retaliation, picked up a broken-off flower from the ground. "Here you go, handsome," he said, sliding the flower behind Finn's ear. "We'll want to leave a few minutes before 1200, so we get there right on time," he went on, crouching down in a squat to avoid getting dirt on his knees and handling the spade more gingerly than the other two, who seemed to _enjoy_ playing in the dirt. (Soil, whatever.) "I was hoping—since we—are engaged," he paused to giggle: he would never get used to saying that, "that you'd like to meet—or, well, _talk to_ —my, uh, Dad? He'll be mad he hasn't met you already, of course, but he'll be mad at me, not you. I really don't call enough, but you know how it is, Top Secret Resistance Base, busy schedule..." But no, Poe reminded himself, with a sudden pain in his heart, they had _no_ idea what was “normal" parent-child interaction. "Ah. I know he'd love to meet both of you. He's really great." Embarrassing, yes, but everyone's dad was embarrassing, right? That was a normal thing dads did.

Rey looked so wistful it almost broke Poe's heart. Rey remembered a family, and a father, but from so long ago that it was more a feeling than a memory. But it was enough that her current longing had something to hang itself on. "Poe, I'd really love that," she said with a bright smile.

Finn was glad Rey was excited, because it helped cover for his nerves. It wasn't that he thought he wouldn't like Poe's dad—quite the contrary. But he was worried that Poe's father—who Poe had told him fought in the Rebellion, was one of Han Solo’s Pathfinders—might not like the idea of his son marrying an ex-stormtrooper. Finn would even understand if he wasn't thrilled, but the very thought still worried him more than he'd care to admit. But he forced himself to smile, instead.

"You've told me about your dad—he sounds wonderful. I'd love to meet him," he said, all of which was absolutely true, no matter how concerned he was.

Poe leaned in and pecked a rough kiss against Rey's cheek, and then Finn's, gratefully. "You two are the best. The _best_ , seriously. Dad's a nut, you'll like him. He might—he might _try_ to act tough, to scare you, or something, but he's a huge nerfherder, I swear. And a softie." A tendril of fear curled around Poe's gut: Kes Dameron had objected to lots of Poe's significant others, actually. He was from a small community on Yavin and was rather...traditional, so Poe had mostly avoided introducing any significant others—serious ones—who weren't human and female. Mostly they avoided talking about his love life altogether nowadays, and the poor man had practically given up on having grandchildren ever. Honestly, Poe didn't know how his dad would react to him having _two_ fiancés—fiancées? He was going to have to look this up, seriously—now.

"Poe?" Rey pressed. He was gripping his spade a little manically.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah? Sorry. I know how to plant a plant, I swear," he laughed, finishing the job and calling BB-8 over so he could ask them to look it up for him.

"Affiance!" he cried suddenly, and his _affianced_ lovers looked up at him. "It's the verb. Gender-neutral. I suppose Rey can call us her fiancés. That was bugging me, sorry. Affianced," he repeated under his breath.

Finn had to laugh at that, especially when BB-8 twirled in a happy little circle chirping [Friend-Poe, Friend-Rey, Friend-Finn!] in a very high pitch.

"Yeah, all three of us, all together," he told the little droid, and sat back from the plant he'd been settling carefully in the ground, so distracted that he'd forgotten to ask Dr. Tiac to show him how to do it correctly.

"I thought stormtroopers were good at following directions. Jedi, too. Everyone knows the Commander has his _own_ ideas about directions, but I expected better from you two," the botanist said dryly, coming over to check on their work, and Finn smiled nervously. "You did well, though. Come help any time," he added, smiling at all three of them.

…

Poe would rather have gotten cleaned up a bit first, but there wasn't really time when they finally stood, the seedlings planted in more or less neat rows. "Come on, my affianced," he said, offering them each an arm and feeling very posh. "We only have half an hour on the Com so he probably won't have time to tell too many corny jokes," he explained, walking them to the tower and signing in, letting the tech stand by to scramble the call. Unfortunately the tech—Teena, probably?—would have to listen in, and Poe didn't think that this counted as a military secret that she couldn't gossip about at lunch, but it couldn't be helped.

"I hope he picks up," Poe said, sitting with Rey and Finn on either side of him. "He might be out feeding the—Dad!" he cried, when his father's face came into view, and he couldn't help but grin. Kes was slightly grayer than when Poe had last seen him, as much as he could tell through the blue of the holo, but he looked well—he looked sweaty, actually, and was breathing heavily, like he had run in from outside. It was quite bright, whiting out one side of Kes' face, and Poe realized it was only just dawn. His father always was an early riser.

"Is that my boy?" Kes asked. "Poe, mijito, it's good to see you! Why haven't you called?"

"Um, because I still work at a Top Secret Resistance Base?"

"What's that on your face? Were you hurt?"

For half a second of panic Poe thought that scar on his cheek was visible, but he laughed as he reached up to touch the dirt Finn had smeared there earlier. "No, dad, I was out...gardening?" He shook his head, not wanting to explain that. "Dad, I want you to meet Rey and Finn. Ah, Rey's training to be a Jedi, and Finn here saved me from the First Order! Say hello, guys," he prompted, cutting off Kes' exclamation ("Why did you need saving from the First Order?!").

"Hi, Sergeant Dameron," Rey and Finn both said at once and then both laughed, while Kes Dameron made a face, wrinkling up his nose.

"No need for that anymore—Kes is fine," he told them, and Rey smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Kes!" she told him.

"Good to meet you too, Rey. And you, Finn." He looked at all three of them, and then sighed preemptively before, "Dare I ask why my son required rescuing from the First Order?"

"Uhh—" Poe scratched the back of his neck. "Haha, yeah, I really should have written home about this one. You know, the usual, daring missions, First Order, capture, escape. It was no big deal, seriously, dad, I'm fine. Finn here _defected_ from the Order just to get me out, what do you think of that?"

"Oh? He's a smart one, then." Kes didn't seem bothered by this news, and instead winked at his son. "Only _one_ of him defected? You didn't get your mama's pretty eyes to only get _one_ Imperial to defect—wait, they're calling themselves the First Order now, right? So, Finn, were you a soldier? A trooper? Hope you didn't kill anyone I know," he said with a chuckle.

" _Dad_ ," Poe groaned, though all in all he was taking this pretty well so far.

Finn looked nervous, so Rey slid a hand behind Poe to take Finn's hand and squeeze it as he finally found his voice:

"Y-yeah, I was. My first ground mission was the one where Poe got captured," he said carefully, then added, "Uh, not that I had anything to do with that." He'd been busy with a panic attack and not shooting villagers at the time, after all. He wondered if that was the right thing to say. What if it wasn't? What if Poe's dad decided it was his fault Poe had been taken in the first place? Rey squeezed his hand again, and BB-8 bumped the back of his leg, and he reminded himself that that was very unlikely to happen.

"Good, that's good. And Rey, a young Jedi!" Kes said, turning to her. "Hey, have they found Skywalker yet?"

Rey nodded and grinned. "Yeah. I found him. Well, with Poe and Finn's help, of course, and lots of people. He's training me."

"My condolences," Kes said, and laughed. "Hey, tell him his tree's doing all right. Poe, it's huge, you should see it!"

Poe huffed. "Hey, yeah, that's great, Dad. We were thinking about, ah—coming to see it—and I, ah—” Poe put an arm around each of them, so his intent was very clear, “we wanted to get married under it."

There was a beat.

And then Rey and Finn balked, drawing back as a sudden and very heated conversation broke out in a language they didn't understand, as Kes' eyes flashed and he shouted something in sharp, rolling syllables and Poe, surprising them both, responded in kind.

Rey was shocked when Poe and his father went from a perfectly wonderful conversation to yelling at each other, their voices loud enough to startle the tech who was standing nearby to monitor the security of the communication line. Rey took a couple of steps back and toward Finn, who glanced over her as she put him between herself and the line of sight of the screen. He was perfectly still, which Rey thought was both odd and surprising until she realized his shoulders had gone tight, like he was ready to react but hadn't decided how, just yet.

"Papa. _Dad_ ," Poe growled, trying to calm down, and switch their conversation back to Basic, because it wasn't fair to be like this in front of them. "Yes, _both_ of them, and I don't actually care what Nana thinks—"

"All I was saying is I'm upset you didn't introduce me earlier, is all!" Kes Dameron gesticulated wildly with his hands when he spoke. "Rey, Finn. I am not angry with you, I am angry with my son," he clarified. "On Yavin a boy usually _asks_ his father to be married rather than _tells_ him—"

"Dad, I am thirty-two years old! I thought you were mad at me for waiting this long!"

Kes smiled softly at Rey. "I'm sorry I shouted, mijita. We shout a lot in this family. Please come back," he said, and Rey padded closer, with Finn. "What's a Jedi see in my boy, anyway?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"Oh, _thanks_ , Dad," Poe muttered, but he was more annoyed than angry now.

"Is it access to the Force Tree? Because you can come visit it anytime, you don't have to saddle yourself with my lazy son just for that!" He laughed, as if this was a funny joke, and Poe groaned again.

Finn looked at Rey, a look of 'what the hell is going on' all over his face, and she squeezed his hand again. He couldn't tell when Poe's dad was joking and when he wasn't (he was a lot like Han Solo in that regard), but Rey seemed to be picking up on some of it, because she laughed, too.

"You caught me! But I already said I'd marry them, and I'm pretty fond of them both, so I _suppose_ it works out for the best, you know, that I get a Force Tree out of it," she said smoothly, and then leaned over to kiss Poe's cheek.

“Oh, I like this one, Poe!” Kes cackled.

Poe was beginning to think he really should have talked to his dad on his own, alone, first, to tell him to cut the wisecracks that were clearly making Finn nervous. But Kes was crazy, in the way all dads were, in Poe's experience, slightly insane, and the way he was sure he was going to go if—when—ever they adopted children of their own.

"Dad, please. We've only got ten minutes left and I'd like you to be serious," he said a bit wearily, ducking into Rey's kiss and putting an arm around Finn to draw him back onto the holopad so Kes could see him.

"I'm being perfectly serious," Kes said, and then laughed. "All right, I'll be serious now. Rey, Finn, I don't really know you yet, but I think Poe has been alone long enough to have really waited for the right ones. And me and his mother, gods rest her soul, didn't raise a fool." He gave Poe a fond smile this time, and it made Poe's heart swell. "So how did you meet Rey?"

"Ah, Finn met her first, after he rescued me," Poe explained. "We—had a rough landing..."

"You crashed."

" _Shot down_ , actually, but Dad, listen, I flew a TIE fighter! It was awesome!"

Kes was shaking his head. "No, no, not getting me up in one of those crotch rockets. Your mama was crazy, and you're worse than she is. Okay. There was a crash—" he looked to Finn to finish.

"There was a crash, and Poe and I got separated, and I found Rey and BB-8, and then we escaped on the _Falcon_ and met Han and Chewie, and we were talking to Maz when the First Order attacked and took Rey," he said, glossing over what was probably most of the story. "And they were about to take us too, but then Poe showed up with all his squadron! He shot like—it must have been over twenty TIEs! And then we went back to base and then Han and Chewie and I went to rescue Rey and Kylo Ren tried to kill me and Rey but didn't. And then I woke up here," he finished.

"Yeah, a month later..." Rey muttered.

"It wasn't a month! It was—you weren't even here!" Finn yelped indignantly, forgetting to be nervous now that he and Rey were sassing each other.

Poe laughed as Finn finally found his voice, and Kes smiled. "Yeah, Rey and I met after we destroyed Starkiller, and—but we didn't really get to know each other until she came back with Luke Skywalker."

"Still, a _Jedi_ , Poe? She's out of your league," his father teased gently. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed reminded Rey of Poe. "And that's me being serious, I swear!"

Poe rolled his eyes. " _Anyway_. I think we gotta wrap this up, Dad, but we'll start thinking about dates. You know, plan a wedding while we're trying to win a war..."

Kes laughed. "I know how that is! You know, Rey, Finn, because Shara and I could only catch a day or two together at a time, with our schedules and fighting the Empire, and all, that Poe was almost born a bast—"

"DAD!" Poe screamed, blushing.

"All right, another time. Stories about all the trouble Poe got up to when he was small. With baby albums," Kes said, and waved a hand. "The family needs new Damerons, this is good, I'm very happy. You going to take the family name, both of you? You don't have to. Poe's mama didn't. But you could."

Poe looked at Rey, whom he hadn't asked yet. "How about it? Take my last name?"

Rey grinned, showing all her teeth. "You mean like, Rey Dameron?"

"Only if you want," Poe and Kes said together, clearly wanting her to want to.

Rey giggled. "Well, of course I want to!"

Kes cheered, his voice crackling. "All right, well you make a cute—bunch, so that's good. I'll let your Nana know, Poe, warm her up to the idea of two. She'll probably say you're making up for lost time."

"Just because I didn't know how to use a sheath when I was twenty, _dad_ ," Poe said, pointedly, "doesn't mean you can give me shit for waiting for the right ones to come along." Poe squeezed them close, fiercely, and Kes laughed.

"No, you're right, you're right. They're beautiful. You're all beautiful. I'm so proud." Kes smiled and then scrunched closer, looking suddenly serious. "Poe, I don't know how much time we have left, but—how’s Leia?"

Poe's throat tightened. Of course, he hadn't talked to his father since Han Solo, whom his father had served with, had died. "Ah. She's holding up. Finn and Rey were with Han when he died. I wasn't. I'm sorry."

Kes smiled bravely. "Ah, if you had been with him, he would have been flying, and if Han Solo had been flying, he wouldn't have died!" he said, and then brushed a hand over his eyes.

Finn, reassured now that none of them were in trouble, reached over and took Poe's hand to squeeze reassuringly. "You served with Han, Kes?" he asked, "What was _that_ like?" If nothing else, he bet it had been very exciting—Han had seemed the type to attract excitement.

"Wild. Dangerous. That man was crazy! Best days of my life, before I got smart and settled down. I'll tell you stories..." Kes laughed, and Rey bit her lip and smiled. "Why, I was just thinking, the other day, about when we were on Endor and the Ewoks—oh, who was that, Kneesaa, Wicket's wife, that's it—anyway, she had such a _crush_ on Han Solo in those days, and..."

A light blinked above the screen. "Dad, dad," Poe said, "I'm sorry, We're gonna be cut off. I just—just wanted to say I love you, and—I’ll send you a long transmission soon, I promise."

"Finn and Rey should send me a transmission or two, also!" Kes demanded, and Rey and Finn nodded obediently, eyes wide. "Welcome to the family, you two. I want a date, son, and soon! We've got to seal the deal before they figure out what a sleemo—"

" _Dad_!" Poe laughed.

"Joking, mijo. I love you, too. Just one last question."

"Yeah, Dad, hurry." The transmission was flickering already.

"Is that my jac—"

But the holo blinked out before he could finish.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn turned and looked at Poe, then down at his jacket sleeves, and back at Poe before grinning. "I _knew_ it had to be too big for you!" he laughed at the same time that Rey threw her arms around Poe's neck.

"Your dad is so nice! That was wonderful. Thank you," she told him.

"Ack!" Poe cried, barely catching Rey when she flung herself at him, and he drew Finn into the embrace. "Hey, that jacket looks _great_ on me. It just—looks better on you, you're right." Poe's father was about an inch taller and broader-built (or used to be). "Yeah, that was his from his Rebellion days. Don't you let him take it back!" he said, and kissed Rey's hair. "Seriously, though. That went...better than expected. I thought he would—when we first started shouting he—he had to make an issue of it being a _nontraditional match_ , but I think he was mostly joking." Poe sighed. It was something about him that his family would just have to accept. "But he was mad at me for not calling earlier, I guess. Not at you two. He _loves_ you two. I can already tell if this doesn’t work out for any reason he’ll keep you two and disown me."

"You should call him more often. We all should,” Rey said. “I want to write him a transmission right away!" Meeting Kes made her miss Han, made her miss the father she must have once had, and she wanted to be close to him, wanted him to be proud of her, like she thought Han was but had never said. It was maybe a silly desire, but she wanted it nonetheless.

"Well—maybe not _right_ away?" Poe tried. "I did have...maybe one more surprise for today."

"Wait what?" Finn asked, trying to remember if Poe had told him about whatever else he had planned. He was pretty sure he hadn't. "Um, we should maybe give someone else the room," he added, catching sight of someone hanging around outside through the frosted glass window.

"Crap, sorry, Teena," Poe said, hooking an arm around Finn and Rey's waists to usher them out.

"Sorry we had to cut you off. Congratulations, Commander."

"Not a problem, and thanks," he said.

"What plans?" Rey said. "Is this another of your ill-guarded secrets? Are you going to be weird again?"

Poe cackled. "No! Not more than usual." He led them down a few corridors until they were at the VIP suite. "Remember this place?" he asked, keying in the code. "We're...actually _allowed_ to be here this time, which will be a first for me." He grinned sheepishly. "I wrangled up some groceries and I think we can make a cake and dinner and we can dance and drink champagne and kiss and...see where the night takes us." He stepped forward and turned back to face them both. "I want us to celebrate tonight, just the three of us, because nothing makes me happier than the pair of you— _and you_ , BB-8!" he added, sensing BB-8's protest before the droid actually got it out. “Yes, you can celebrate with us, too, roll on in, buddy.”

"Can I help make the cake this time?" Rey asked eagerly, even as she crouched and patted BB-8 reassuringly. The suite was just as it had been last time they'd been here—completely spotless, but much bigger than Poe's room, and the perfect temperature. Someone had even been through to set it to rights after the hasty departure from D'Qar. Neither Rey nor Finn could believe that living quarters like this even existed, and immediately went poking around the place to see if anything had changed, cooking temporarily forgotten.

Poe grinned widely. "Yeah, absolutely, I—" but he trailed off as his companions wandered around the room, poking at things, since they were allowed to touch, this time, and he sighed. It had been an emotionally exhausting day, so far, if exhilarating, so Poe let himself sink onto the couch, remembering fondly what he and Finn had got up to the last time they were in here. He leaned his head back and watched with a smile as Rey picked up a puzzle box made of wood and slid into his lap to fuss with it.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," she replied, kissing his cheek before fiddling with the box again, and then she looked up, as if she had just realized something: "Poe, nothing makes me happier than being with you and Finn and BB-8, too," she said.

“High praise coming from someone who gets to play with the Force all day,” Poe beamed.

BB-8 chortled happily, and clicked on some soft, romantic music.

"Finn?"

"Hm?" Finn asked, because he hadn't been paying attention. He turned to see Rey sitting in Poe's lap and smiled at them. For a moment he was completely overwhelmed by how incredibly happy they made him just by existing, and how much that paled in comparison to the happiness of getting to exist _with_ them. When he thought where he could have been, with the First Order—it, well, it didn’t bear thinking about. He went to the couch and snuggled up to Poe. "You two know how much I love you, right?" he asked before kissing each of them, half draping across their laps quite happily.

Poe enjoyed the kiss, but it was such an absurd question he could only reply with sarcasm. "Well, I know you two are naïve and backward and all, but I figured you _did_ know that this whole marriage thing usually comes with at least a _casual_ 'I love you,'" Poe said, grinning broadly, even as Rey swatted at him.

"Don't tease us!" she said, and turned back to Finn, touching his cheek, while Poe scrubbed his fingers over his hair. "I do," she said. "We do." She could feel, faintly, without even trying, a warmth from each of them, through the Force, and just the background hum of love that made them very pleasant to be around, especially when they were looking at or thinking about her. "And I love you, too. I—" she looked down at the ring on her finger. "I thought you wouldn't—because I'm not—I thought that you two would—and I would have been _happy_ just to be your friend..." she began, her throat feeling tight, suddenly. “But I’m glad you’re not getting married without me.”

"Oh, Rey, sunshine," Poe said, crushing her into a hug. "Don’t say that. We both knew we couldn't do it without you, didn't we, Finn?"

"Always," Finn responded.

“From the first day you came back with Luke, and I yelled at him and was honestly a complete pig and you looked at me like—like you saw something better in me than what I was showing you,” Poe said. His voice was thick with emotion now, too. He huffed. “Or earlier. When Finn was still unconscious and you were there with him and I saw you kiss his forehead before you left. I knew then that you were—that if you had so much love inside you, that I wanted some of it.” He grinned as if embarrassed, and glanced at Finn.

"I knew when Ren took you, and I saw him carrying you to his ship, and realized I couldn't get to you or stop him," Finn said, squeezing Rey protectively. "And it made my heart hurt like when I thought Poe was dead, and I thought maybe that meant I loved both of you." He smiled and nuzzled her hair, "And then you made the gelatin dance and my heart was yours because you made me _laugh_ when I had been so scared, and I knew _Poe_ would love you too." When she turned in his grasp to look at him in some surprise, he chuckled softly and stared down at his hands.

"Oh, Finn," Rey said softly, and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled a small, watery smile and she kissed him until he was smiling before she let him go. “And I knew when you came back for me on the Starkiller base. I’d spent a long time waiting for someone to come back for me—and then there you were,” she told Finn, and then turned to Poe, kissing him deeply. “And you, well, you baked me a cake,” she said, and laughed. “Sharing food is already a marriage proposal where I come from. And anyone who loves his droid as much as you can’t be a total sleemo, no matter what your father says about you.” Rey kissed Poe’s cheek when he laughed at that.

"You're a part of this, as much as both of us are,” Finn promised her, and reached up and petted her hair, then wrapped one arm around Poe and one around Rey and pulled himself snug to them. It was surprisingly comfortable, though he was sure more so for him than them, and he sighed deeply. "I could probably fall asleep like this," he told them.

Poe hummed, pressing a kiss to Finn's temple. "Then you'll miss dinner and cake baking," he said, and glancing at Rey, he got his fingers up under her hair, letting the silky waves fall over his fingertips. "But we could stay here for a few minutes."

Rey stretched out her legs until Finn had crawled half on her lap, and Poe sighed, enjoying having the both of them so close.

"My dad's right, you know. Need to marry you two quick before you change your minds. Let's set a date for...next week?" he teased. "Just kidding, we won't have time to plan the wedding. We could aim for summer on Yavin IV where my dad is, which gives us a few months. The Tree looks beautiful in summer. We can also do something quick and official on Base and my dad will kill me later, that's fine, too..."

Rey laughed. "No, we want it to be nice. I think—a new dress."

Poe and Finn exchanged looks. "What's this? Our Rey caring about clothes? Wearing a _dress_?"

Rey grinned and shrugged. "Maybe as a one-time thing? But if you'd rather me not..."

"Oh no! Don't let us stop you!" Poe said, too eagerly.

"If you want to wear a dress, you should absolutely wear a dress," Finn agreed. "And if you change your mind at the last minute, you'll still have a dress!" He snuggled down comfortably and gave them both an angelic grin, like he wasn't at all trying to keep them there for just a few more minutes.

But between the nerves of asking Rey to marry them and all the digging about in the soil and then talking to Poe's dad, Finn was already kind of hungry again, and his stomach grumbled quietly, giving him away. He sighed deeply as BB-8, ever-aware of their three human friends, whistled a soft little question about if he felt okay. "Yeah, Bee, just hungry. Or getting there," he answered. "Promise me we can do this later," he told Rey and Poe as he slowly sat up.

"All night," Poe promised, "on _that_." He nodded at the huge bed and grinned. "Okay, let's feed our young soldier, what do you think, Rey?"

Rey grinned. "Yeah. Your young scavenger is worried our old pilot is too lovestruck to remember to eat!"

Poe made a face. "Okay, I get it. I stop calling you 'young' and you stop calling me 'old'?"

"Something like that," Rey agreed, and Poe got up with a groan.

"All right, all right. I was thinking taco bar. Not great with champagne, but whatever. Nothing fancy, but plenty of fun, and we bake a cake, and we do it all together." Grinning, Poe pulled on his "Kiss the Pilot" apron and drew out two smaller, plain aprons, which he helped Finn and Rey dress in, and he soon set them to tasks, taking them through things step by step. How to chop an onion. How to wash and chop a pepper. How to cook meat until brown. Poe let them taste each of the spices individually, and the boys laughed when Rey protested at the heat of one of them and hid it back in Poe's bag of supplies.

"Poe, there is something wrong with this onion," Finn announced, backing away from it in a hurry as his eyes started streaming. "I cut it and my eyes started hurting and then they started watering!" he explained. He set the knife he'd been using down and groped his way half-blind across the kitchen from the onion, waiting until his eyes stopped watering to glare balefully at it. "Wait Rey d—" he started, but Rey had already put her face near the onion to smell it, and she yelped and jumped back, eyes already watering.

"Oh no, no, hang on, guys, it's okay," Poe said, taking Finn's place. "Sorry, they can—that’s normal—whew, this is a bad one! I mean, still good, still an onion! Just pungent. That's a good thing," he went on, but because his eyes were watering as he finished chopping, Rey and Finn stared dubiously.

"You can't expect us to _eat_ that!" Rey said.

Poe laughed. "Of course! You've eaten it a hundred times. It gets milder when it's cooked. You remember the Ryl Onion Soup you liked so much? Entirely onions. Well, mostly onions."

They still looked doubtful, so Poe sighed and added it to the cooking meat, though they cried out in protest. "It's okay, trust me. Here, run the fan, rinse this off, let's try chopping a squash, that will be much nicer," he explained, setting Rey to this task while he left Finn to man the meat and onions on the stove.

Finn continued to eye the onions in the cooking meat, watching as they went from white to sort of clear. They made the whole room smell, but the smell seemed to be unrelated to the stinging this time. Actually, it was a really nice smell, and if Finn hadn't been hungry before, he certainly was now. The mess hall rarely smelled this good, unless it was a special occasion.

"There we go, see, no more tears," Poe said, covering the pan Finn was working on and teaching them, next, how to make calabacitas to have on the side. He had Rey stir these, while Finn leaned to master the cheese grater. Not all of the ingredients were fresh (the maize was canned, and there was no way he was making tortillas on this short notice), but the few bites he took seemed good enough. "Here, taste," he said, feeding them each a bite from his spoon, watching in delight as they ate from his hand (he probably enjoyed that too much). Rey gasped.

"It's hot!" she said in surprise. "But I like it!" she added, sounding more surprised.

After they'd tasted the calabacitas, and once the meat was softly simmering, Finn looked around and saw the pile of cake ingredients. In cooking dinner, it seemed they'd all forgotten the cake. He elbowed Poe, who was offering Rey another bite of squash, and indicated the cake ingredients with a nod. "Time to make cake?" he asked them both, and Rey bounced on her toes, squash forgotten.

"Oh, the cake, of course," Poe said, laughing a little, as he had clearly forgotten—but Finn hadn't. "So I thought a nice spice cake might go well with our taco night. So you think you can wait to eat to get it in the oven? How hungry are you?"

Rey nodded, and Poe was reminded painfully that they knew hunger better than he, so he poured champagne and split a tortilla between them.

"Here, eat that. Then we start measuring ingredients."

"How spicy is spice cake?" Rey asked suspiciously in between bites of tortilla.

"Who cares? It's _cake_ ," Finn answered, smelling the different spices from the bag of cake in residents. He handed the cinnamon to Rey, and she gave it a dubious sniff.

"That smells _good_ ," she said in surprise, "They use that in the hot cereal in the mess hall in the mornings," she added once she'd identified where she knew the smell. She picked up another vial, this one with liquid in it, and handed it wordlessly to Finn after sniffing at it.

"Vanilla?" he asked, reading the label, and then shrugged and smelled it. "Force, that's strong." He sniffed it again a little less enthusiastically. "Oh! It's sweet! Does this go in the cake too?" he asked, turning to Poe.

Poe grinned and set out a few more spices for them to smell. "Yeah, all of them. It's not hot-spicy, Rey, don't worry," he promised, and mixed sugar and cinnamon in his palm, pressing a finger to the mixture and offering it to Finn, who opened his mouth and let Poe press a finger to his tongue. Gods, he was _beautiful_. Poe was pleasantly surprised when Rey let him feed her the same way, and she hummed happily, and he couldn't help but cup her cheek and kiss her, then, tasting cinnamon on her tongue. "Good?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she breathed, and giggled and kissed Finn, because he tasted like cinnamon, too.

"Okay, I need someone with a strong arm to—" Poe said, and then guffawed as both of them volunteered. "Oh no, I fucked up! There’s no way out of this. They're both strong! Whoever I choose, the other will be insulted! Never mind, we're using the electric mixer. Rey, you're going to cream the butter and sugar, Finn, you're going to help me measure out dry ingredients..." he said, helping them to read the recipe he wrote out, and explaining what each step meant and why they were doing it. It was nice, the selfish part of Poe thought, to have them dependent on him for cake, but it was also nice if they could read recipes on their own and cook and bake for themselves, if they ever wanted, or had to without him.

"Wait, is the little ‘t’ different from the big one, or did you just write them differently and they're the same thing?" Finn asked, poised to put a large spoon of salt in the cake mix. It seemed a bit unlikely to him that they really should add that much salt. Any salt at all seemed weird, really. "Isn't this supposed to be sweet? How is salt sweet?" he asked.

"Oh no no no!" Poe cried, laughing as Finn quickly withdrew the spoon. "Good save, man, yes, sorry. These are old recipes from my Nana, and on Yavin they—use a different system of measurement than we're used to. Yes, the little 't' is for this little spoon here, the big ‘T’ is for this one. We definitely don't want that much salt in the cake. You see! Great instincts." Poe kissed Finn soundly and returned to check on Rey.

"How do I know when it's 'creamed'?" Rey asked, loudly over the mixer.

"Well, when all the grains of sugar are gone, and it's kind of gone light and fluffy. You're nearly there."

"Poe this is hard!" she complained, switching which hand was holding the mixer up at an odd angle, but Poe laughed at her:

"Oh, yeah. _This_ is hard. Says the girl who stands on her head and throws her boyfriends around on the mats like it’s nothing. Tell me another one, Rey."

"What if we traded?" Finn asked, having mostly finished measuring ingredients. He wandered over and rested his chin on Rey's shoulder, and she looked over at him.

"Finn," she said, and he grinned at her while she pursed her lips at him. "You are not helping."

"I am! I love you," Finn responded, and Rey snorted before putting a dot of the sugary mix on his nose.

"Can't argue with that logic," she laughed, and looked over at Poe. "It's fluffy, does that mean it's done?"

Poe licked the sugar off Finn's nose, which made Finn pull a face. "Yeah, it's done, so now we mix it all together and pour it into the pan!" he said. "We're going to practice folding gently, so flour doesn't go everywhere. Finn, you stir, and Rey, you sprinkle in the dry mix by slow bits." Poe laughed as the first round was a bit of a disaster, adjusting their techniques slightly. "Less than that, Rey. Finn, just pick up some batter and put it on top, just like that," he said, arms going around Finn and over his hands to help direct his movements.

"There we go, perfect," he said, once the batter was all mixed and there was only a light dusting of flour over the counter top. "Now we butter this pan and pour it in, and, this is a very important job—who wants to lick the bowl?" Poe's eyes sparkled.

Rey's hand shot up. "Me! Me!" she cried, laughing as she all but snatched the vessel and swiped a finger across to taste it. "Oh! Finn, it's so good! Taste it!"

Finn reached out to take the bowl from Rey so he could taste the batter, but she danced just out of reach in spite of the confused noise he made at being robbed of the chance to steal the bowl. "You want to share, or not?" he asked her, sidling closer, and she held the bowl behind her back. Instead, she held a batter-covered finger up in his face and grinned.

"I know you—if you get ahold of this bowl I'll never get it back!" she said, and giggled at the frown on Finn's face. That had been exactly the plan...

"Rude," he told her anyway, but very gently steadied her hand with a soft grip on her wrist and licked the batter off her finger. "Wait, that's amazing. Come on, Rey, you can't possibly mean to eat _all_ of that batter!" Finn whined at her, and she stepped around him to half hide behind Poe.

"No, of course not. I'm going to share with Poe," she teased, and offered him the bowl just to watch Finn make a slightly distressed face as he tried to decide how best to (probably) tackle both of them at once and take the bowl.

Poe laughed, but before he could even try the batter Rey offered him she darted out of the way, lifting the bowl high and fleeing the kitchen.

Poe and Finn looked at each other, matching wicked gleams in their eyes. "I tickle her, you grab the bowl?" Poe whispered.

"I heard that!" Rey called from the other room. "And you'll have to catch me first!" She giggled, and Poe felt his whole body heat up and he couldn't stop grinning as, together, they charged out of the kitchen, Rey shrieking as they both ran at her, practically sprinting in the small space.

Finn went around one side of the couch as Poe went around the other, laughing something about a pincer maneuver, which failed entirely when Rey bounded over the couch and darted away, Finn right behind her. They reached an impasse on either side of the small table in an alcove just off the kitchen. "See, now you're stuck," Finn told Rey, and she grinned fiercely.

"That's what you think," she retorted, and vaulted over the table back toward the living room, apparently forgetting that Poe was still there somewhere.

"Gotcha!" Poe said, grabbing her around the middle and tickling her until she shrieked and dropped the bowl, which Finn barely caught. "That's for jumping on the furniture, you little brat! You're going to get me in trouble!" he hissed, even as he laughed. Frankly, he and Finn had done worse to that poor couch last time...

"Help! Poe, let me go! Finn, help!" Rey cried, wriggling, but not enough to actually escape (she'd have broken Poe's nose with a reverse head-butt and jabbed her heel into his toes by now if she actually wanted to get away), but Finn was already sticking his fingers in the bowl. "Poe! He's eating it all!"

Finn looked at the bowl and took some more of the batter, hovering just out of Rey's reach—and Poe's, just to be safe. "Well I _wa_ s thinking of sharing, but now that you mention it..." he teased, and Rey glared at him.

"I could use the Force to put that bowl on your head," she warned him, and he laughed.

"That would be a waste of cake batter! You wouldn't."

"I would if I thought I wouldn't get any anyway." The bowl jittered a little in Finn's hands and he looked alarmed.

"Hey, hey," Poe mock-scolded. "No Force-using in the bedroom," he said, kissing the side of Rey's neck. "I don't know what you guys are freaking out for, it's not like it's even _chocolate_." But he shrugged. "Finn, if I hold her you could give her a taste," he suggested teasingly, wondering if either of them would go for it, or if seeing Rey lick Finn's fingers was just a personal fetish he should never mention again.

"You're so weird, Poe," she said, but turned and kissed his cheek, ceasing to struggle in his hold.

"We can get him back later?" Poe tried in a whisper to Rey, which made her giggle and nod.

"She'd probably bite me..." Finn said, and Rey grinned at him with all her teeth.

"Me? I'd _never_ bite you," she said, too innocently, and Finn snorted.

"Threat or promise?" he asked, and Rey gave him a quizzical look.

"You are also really weird," she told him, and he grinned at her before offering the bowl.

"Or we could eat dinner now," Finn commented, and gave Poe and Rey each a kiss before sauntering off back to the kitchen.

"Oh, you guys are no fun," Poe said, a bit disappointed that when he set Rey down, Finn began sharing the bowl of batter with her like a civilized person. He was an instigator, there was no question.

Grinning and shaking his head, Poe shooed them out of the way so he could set out plates and stations with garnish—cheese, fresh onion and tomato and lettuce, and black beans and rice and calabacitas for the side. "Okay, put that in the sink, it'll spoil your supper," he explained, and took a plate. "Follow my lead, but only put what you want on your taco. Make sure not to overfill it! You guys may want to start with three or four shells," he instructed, taking them through the assembly line, and waiting until they were all plated before leading them back to the table. "Hey, Bee, nice music. Can we dim the lights a little?" he asked his friend.

The table was small, and with the low lights, it was very—romantic, really. Rey smiled softly at Finn and Poe as they all sat down, and leaned over to kiss each of them on the cheek. She started on her first taco and promptly broke it, frowning at it as it landed in half on her plate, ingredients spilling everywhere. "Okay, not that I know about tacos, but wouldn't it be easier to break them first and then eat them?" she asked, giving her plate a thoughtful look.

Poe chuckled, watching them both eat, and helping fish Finn's locket out of his plate as he bent over his food. "They can be very messy, yes. I don't care how you eat them, darling, if you want to use a fork," he said, though of course he managed to keep his somewhat together. "Well, it _was_ romantic before all the crunching," he decided.

Rey looked up. "Food is _always_ romantic, Poe," she assured him, and grinned. She wiped her hands on the cloth napkin that was set at the table and reached up to touch her locket. "I looked at your picture every night," she said, looking between Finn and Poe. "Every night. And every night I asked myself, how do I hold onto them forever?" Her eyes were shining.

Poe reached out to squeeze her hand. "You have us forever," he assured her.

"We did the same thing every night, too!" Finn said, delighted. "And now we all have each other," he said, and at a shrill twitter from the floor, "And you, BB-8! Of _course_ we couldn't forget you, buddy!"

The droid rocked back and forth with a happy little chirping sound and resumed playing music. Finn smiled and then leaned down to BB-8. "Hey, you know what?" he asked them, and they made a soft [???] noise. "You, fella, are at least mostly responsible for all this," he said.

BB-8 looked between all three of them and then whirred. [I am?] they asked, and Finn smiled.

"Yeah! You found Rey, and I found you, and you brought us both to Poe!"

Poe chuckled. "That's right, Bee. You're the big hero," he said. He took Finn's hand, too. "I don't know what I'd do without you two in my life, and—I’m glad you want to spend the rest of yours with me," he said, and then flushed, almost embarrassed. "Anyway, is it too soon to start wedding planning? You know, who we'll invite, what we'll wear, what food we'll have." He laughed, blushing. "I’ve had time to dream about this stuff!" Leia was right, he was going to be a total bridezilla when it came time…

Rey rolled her eyes. "You're going to tell me I can't just wear this, aren't you?" she asked, teasing.

"I would... _like_ to tell you you can't just wear that, but I don't know how well it'd go over." Poe grinned as he finished off his plate.

"I thought you wanted to wear a pretty dress?" Finn asked, and then spluttered, "Er, not that you can't change your mind! You should wear what you want. We all should." He wanted to wear his dress uniform—the one that made him look like he'd always belonged in the Resistance. "We have our rings and our lockets, that's the most important part." He smiled and finished his last taco, then watched as Rey finished her mixed-up mess of broken shells and taco fillings. They both looked expectantly at Poe.

"And now....more champagne? And dancing? We have to wait for the cake, sorry," Poe said, remembering his sacred role as host and date-planner. "We could look through the ‘net for dresses Rey _might_ want to wear. Oh! Or we could look at cakes! Or talk about where we want to be in five, ten years. Me, I want the war to be over and for us to have at least five kids," he said with a wink, but Rey looked a little startled, and Poe paused in the middle of clearing the table. "Uh. You want some kids, right? I mean adopting. We figured we were going to adopt."

"I—I’d never thought about it—for _me_ ," Rey said: children were not one of those things you spent free time thinking about when you were concerned about your next meal. And she'd had no reason while training to be a Jedi, either. Now Poe and Finn’s questions earlier made sense. The idea of having her own, with Finn and Poe, was...nice, actually. There was only one problem. "I don't know how to be a mom," she admitted softly, "Think you can keep some kids plus me plus Finn all in line?" she asked jokingly, although she was partially serious about not having the slightest idea how to be a parent.

Poe laughed, setting the dishes down and pulling Rey to her feet and into an embrace. "If you think you're not the most mature one among us, you’d better rethink who you're marrying," he said, pulling her flush against him and kissing her, tugging Finn's hand until he stood up and Rey was sandwiched into a hug between them. "Sorry. We'll talk, of course, but for what it’s worth, I think you’ll be a great mom." Poe kissed Rey's nose. "In the meantime, Finn, why don't you show our Rey your moves?" he suggested, turning her around to face Finn as BB-8 turned on an upbeat dancing song. He grabbed the plates and whisked them to the kitchen.

Rey laughed as she found herself facing Finn, who leaned forward and gave her a kiss before taking her hand and dragging her to the empty space near the couches to dance. "I didn't know you could dance," she told him, and he laughed.

"Rey, I have _no idea_ how to dance. _Poe_ knows how to dance..."

"But you're dancing right now. I think."

"I call it coordinated flailing. Come on, you have to move or you can't dance!" Finn told her. He held out his hand and she narrowed her eyes at him before taking it. He spun her and swung her arm and got her to at least move a little.

"I feel silly!" she told him.

"You made gelatin dance across the floor of medical and threatened to dump cake batter on my head using the Force—you _are_ silly," Finn replied, and pulled her closer for a kiss, even if it was mostly teeth around the both of them grinning. "I love it. I love _you_ ," he told her.

After putting the dishes in the sink and covering up their leftovers (probably to leave in the pilot's rec room—yes, they had a rec room on Nkllon!—later), Poe peeked in the oven at the cake and then stuck his head out of the kitchen to see Finn and Rey dancing wildly together.

He laughed and bounded over to join them, as BB-8 kicked up the volume. "Come on, hold hands," he instructed, "and put your hips into it. Step forward two-three, and back-two-three. Right hip leads, and left hip leads. There you go!" he laughed, as Rey picked it up even quicker than Finn had. "Look at you two, I must be the luckiest guy in the galaxy! Bee, take some pictures of these precious moofs!" he asked, while BB-8 danced in themselves to get a good shot. "Not up our _noses_ , BB-8!" Poe laughed.

"Take a picture just up Poe's nose, in case I ever need blackmail," Finn told BB-8 as he danced around his to stand next to Rey.

"Oh, great, like it needs to be any more noticeable," Poe laughed, rubbing his nose self-consciously.

When the song wound down, Finn laughed and sat on the floor, out of breath from the "dancing," and moved out of the way so Rey and Poe could continue dancing. "I'm fine, BB-8, just a stitch in my side. No, you don't need to wait for me, I promise," he told the little droid, grinning as they bumped insistently at his foot. "Go on, pick another song," he suggested, and BB-8 started blasting another fast, dance-y song.

When Finn sat down Poe took Rey's hands, leading her around the room in quick spins. "Don't look down, let me lead. Come on, dance like a Jedi, you know where I'm going next!" he encouraged, sliding his hips against hers as their steps began to match. "That's it," he added, pressing their cheeks together. "We could dance like this at our wedding. Three dances, you and me, you and Finn, and me and Finn."

"Four," Rey replied. "One with all of us together."

Poe smiled. "Four. Definitely four."

"I suppose a dress would look really _beautiful_ swirling around as we danced," Rey said slowly. "Maybe you should wear one!"

Poe grinned. "Don't tempt me! The Resistance dress uniform is actually hideous." If any one thing could be said about the Empire and the First Order, it was that they knew how to dress themselves using fashions that weren’t fifty years out of date.

"Wear one where we can see the tattoos on your back," Finn suggested, purely because he reveled in any opportunity to see Poe's tattoos. He basically had them memorized, every curve and graceful line, every precious name, but he would look at them for as long as Poe would be still and let him.

Poe flushed at Finn's suggestion, imagining less what he would look like in something slinky and backless and more what Finn's reaction would be (he filed this information away under Wedding Night Surprises).

"Hey, so isn't there this 'giving away' tradition at weddings?" Finn asked as they spun closer and then away again, Rey laughing and leaning on Poe for balance. He _had_ read quite a few books on the subject, after all.

"Oh, ah, yeah. It's kind of old-fashioned," he said, stopping their dance and sitting beside Finn. "It's very sexist in a lot of cultures, where the woman is, like, given away, like she's being exchanged like chattel." He wrinkled his nose. "But all genders do it, and it can be really sweet, where your family gives you up so you can go start your own family, you know. I'm sure Dad would _love_ to walk me down the aisle. The Dameron Family Cheese," he said, rolling his eyes. "Ah, but if you guys would rather not, we don't have to." He licked his lips. "And it doesn't have to be _family_. Rey, you could get Master Skywalker or Chewie to 'give you away,'" he said with a chuckle, imagining the Wookiee in a bow tie for this scenario. "And you know, Finn, even though she's officiating, I'm sure the General would be glad to give you away, too." Poe winked. "We are also big boys and girls and can walk our damn selves down the aisle. Whatever you want."

"But it would be kind of nice, I think. It means you have other people who also care, in addition to whoever you're marrying," Rey said, sounding wistful. She missed having a family, sometimes, what little she recalled of it.

"The General's the closest I've ever had to a parent," Finn said, "...If that's not weird, I mean. Will she think I'm strange if I ask her to give me away?" he asked. It was a bit of an odd tradition, and the General was fiercely independent—Poe had said she probably wouldn't mind, but Finn wanted to be certain she wouldn't think he was...weird, or something.

"Uh, Finn," Rey said, and he looked at her, face unreadable because he couldn't read her expression or her tone. "I think everyone already thinks you're a little strange..." she said, and just when Finn was getting nervous, grinned brightly. "It's a good thing! Don't look so worried, we all like you that way," she told him, and he smiled nervously at her.

"Okay but... Will she think I'm _more_ weird?"

Poe laughed. "No! She'd be honored. We have to be the sons she never had, remember," he told Finn with a wink, and kissed his cheek. "I think it's a great plan."

BB-8 bleeped their timer at him, and Poe leapt up. "Cake!" he cried, and was followed closely by two vultures instead of by his betrotheds. "Hey! Hey, back off, you two. It's hot, we can't eat it now! Come on, let's make an icing." He tossed Finn a packet of soft cheese. "Squeeze that in your hands and get it warmed up. Rey, let's measure out some sugar into this bowl. Who wants to stir? Man, I'm gonna love having you two around the house," Poe laughed. "Open this jar. Stir this hard mix. Lift this heavy furniture." He chuckled to himself, since the joke was probably only funny to him.

"I'll lift your heavy furniture any time," Finn said in a blatant and unsuccessful attempt at pretending it was innuendo when it was no such thing. He gave Poe and Rey both a sultry smile that dissolved into helpless laughter almost immediately when Rey took one look at him and snorted. "I'll...open your jar..." he added, still attempting to sound over-the-top flirtatious. Rey was having trouble not laughing outright, he could tell. "You know you never have to ask me to...squeeze your cream cheese," he added, and that was the last straw—Rey lost it completely, laughing so hard she sat abruptly on the floor, mixing bowl and all, tears streaming down her cheeks as she laughed.

Poe was prepared to go with it on the furniture thing, but the jar one was creepy and the cheese one was just gross. "Oh my kriffing— _Finn_!" Poe cried, torn between laughing, being appalled, and being offended. "Gross," he finally settled on. "Here _I_ was painting a cute domestic scene and you have to go and make it _sexual_!" He stuck his tongue out at Finn before joining them in helpless laughter.

"Here, come on, get up, the floor is dirty, wash your hands," he demanded eventually, pulling them each to their feet before overseeing the frosting mixture, flavoring the icing with vanilla and a hint of lemon. "Squeeze your cream cheese, indeed," he muttered, still grinning, as Rey wheezed and stirred. “You sicko.”

“Are you kinkshaming me, Poe Dameron?” Finn said, and snorted again. He was still laughing to himself as they made the icing, and nearly had to pause when they did actually squeeze the cream cheese into the icing—but Poe was trying so hard to be at least a little serious and romantic and sweet, and Finn didn't want to carry his silliness too far. He put an arm around Poe's waist and leaned into his side, resting his head briefly on his shoulder. "I like being domestic with you and Rey," he said happily. It wasn't exactly what he'd imagined when he'd imagined families, but he thought maybe that was even better—all of it was more than he'd ever imagined, unexpected and so much more memorable for being new—even things like ill-conceived innuendo.

Poe huffed. "I'm glad you two even _like_ anything remotely domestic," he said, getting a slightly sad look in his eyes as he took their chins in his hands. "I mean, I'd be happy doing whatever it is scavengers and stormtroopers do to show...affection...with you two. I know 'domestic' isn't exactly your medium." He felt awkwardly, nervously, like this was somehow all for him, or that they didn't get it, and that was fine, it made him feel good just to show love the way he was brought up to—but it was still nerve-wracking sometimes, in case they didn't _know_. Or, hells, if _he_ didn't know. Maybe even making eye contact with a person was love between stormtroopers. Maybe eating in front of another person was what Jakku scavengers did to show they trusted you. Maybe there was stuff _he_ was missing, and he felt suddenly, disastrously, out of his depth the more he thought about it.

"But this is perfect," Rey said, "Poe, we're making _food_ and we're sharing it and we're _talking_." Finn, likewise, smiled, bringing a hand up to clasp Poe's.

"This is the best thing. We didn't really do affection in the Order, certainly not this kind. Friendships were...odd." Certainly nothing like the easy camaraderie of the Resistance forces. The First Order had many small groups of owed loyalties and near-friendship. "We just get to _enjoy_ what we're doing, and we're not rushing." Rey nodded in agreement.

Poe smiled, almost wetly. "Yeah," he said. Maybe that was all they needed: touching and food-sharing, and he could keep Rey and Finn happy forever. "I just—I want to make sure I can make you as happy as you make me. As perfectly comfortable, content, and happy with my world and myself as I feel when I'm with you." He shrugged and blinked rapidly. "Sorry, I just—I love you both so much it makes me weird sometimes. Ignore me!" he laughed, and kissed them both. "I'm getting married soon, I'm allowed to be overly emotional!"

"Mmmm, you never have to wonder how happy you make us," Finn said, and Rey agreed by leaning up to give Poe a kiss—not a peck on the lips, but an unhurried, intimate action that only ended when they both needed air.

"Any time you need reminding..." she said. Finn smiled at both of them when they looked over.

"Group hug?" he asked Rey when she looked at him expectantly. She grinned at him and opened one arm. "Group hug!" he called as he flung his arms around them and held them tight.

Poe laughed into the embrace, tangled as they were, and was flushed when he emerged. "Ohh—oh nnnooo! Help! I think I might be...emotionally insecure and pathetic again. Which nothing but more kisses will remedy! Oh woe is me, what shall I do?" he wondered, keying his voice up dramatically.

Rey narrowed her eyes at him, looking like she thought he was teasing her, but he squeezed her urgently.

"Or whatever I have to do to get another kiss like _that_ ," he purred. "From each of you."

"All you have to do is ask," Rey said. “Isn’t that what ‘normal’ people do?” She leaned closer to Poe and gave him another kiss just like the first one, then grinned when she pulled away, a little reluctantly, and made room for Finn. He gave Poe a teasing kiss at first, but he never could keep that up for long, not when Poe had asked for a kiss like the one Rey had given him. When he eventually pulled back, they were both a little breathless. Finn sighed happily, content to stay here cuddled against Rey and Poe and exchanging lazy kisses indefinitely—even if there was cake cooling on the counter about five feet away.

Poe liked when he and Finn pushed into each other's spaces when they kissed, and even though he had asked for the kiss, Finn had deepened it, and before he knew it Poe had Finn leaning back as he kissed him more desperately than before. Not that kisses with Rey weren't a fierce battle for dominance, but it was kind of safe knowing that the kiss was a kiss, with her, not a promise or hint of more, and they put everything they had into the kiss. Poe liked to think that he was teaching Rey to be a very good kisser, but he wasn't sure she wasn't teaching him.

Poe sighed as he leaned back. "That was...nice," he whispered. "I can ask for those," he mused, half to himself. And even though Finn and Rey kept glancing back at the hot cake, they let him lead them to the couch, pushing Finn down first so he and Rey could climb into his lap, legs tangled together. "I want more of those, please," he said. "Will you kiss each other for me?" Poe had never really had a voyeur kink before, and he wasn't entirely sure that's what this was, but he did like watching Finn and Rey kiss. It didn't make him feel jealous or left out, like he thought it would. It made him want to embrace them both and squish them together so that they would never stop kissing. (It reminded him, actually, of watching his parents kiss, when he was young enough that kissing wasn’t gross yet, and how it made him happy that they loved each other so much, because it meant he had a place to belong, or something.)

"Weird," Rey told Poe, but given that she was already crowding into Finn's space (as he was crowding into hers), it was more teasing than anything. Finn was grinning at her, but let her close the distance between them. She kissed kind of like Poe—a little bit bossy, obviously more than willing to take the lead. But when he made a small noise of surprise, she almost pulled back before Finn squeezed her hand reassuringly and leaned back into the kiss. When they broke apart, Finn looked at her with an absolutely thunderstruck expression on his face. "...How?" he asked when he eventually found his words, because Rey had certainly never kissed him like _that_. He didn't even know she knew _how_ to kiss like that.

"Used the Force," she told him smugly, and when he narrowed his eyes at her in partial disbelief, she laughed. "I'm joking. You're not hard to read—either of you. Not if I pay attention," she said, looking a little embarrassed now—she’d only been acting on signals they'd given her. It wasn't some kind of amazing magic trick, certainly, to know that Finn would gladly give over control of the situation, while Poe was more of a give-and-take balancing act.

Poe chuckled, brushing his knuckles down Finn's cheek. "He is easy to read, huh?" he commented.

"Well, easier than you. But then you're not as mysterious as you think you are, Poe Dameron." Rey grinned.

Poe gasped. "I am an open book," he claimed.

"You keep saying that. And I think if that’s true, you’re written in a language neither of us speak," she retorted. "But I think I've got you _mostly_ figured out. Except when you're weirdly unsure of yourself."

"Hey! Confident is my middle name!" Poe blushed and grinned. "Which is just what I would say if I wasn't...never mind. We have forever to figure each other out."

Rey kissed him again and nodded, and then went back to kissing Finn. Before they were finished, Poe leaned in to whisper something in Rey's ear that made her giggle and break the kiss and look at Poe.

"You are _so_ weird!" she laughed. "But I _like_ that plan!" Poe was beginning to think 'weird' to Rey didn’t actually mean ‘weird,’ but rather something more like 'interesting' or 'fascinating' or, if she were sexual, 'that was totally _freaky_ we should do it _again_.'

"What plan?" Finn asked, a little dazed, when Rey stopped kissing him to laugh at whatever Poe had just told her. "Should I be concerned?" he added, and Rey shook her head, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's a good plan, I promise," she told him, and sighed happily as she nestled against his chest. He looked from her innocent grin to Poe's smile and then hugged them both close to him.

"If it's a bad plan, just remember I know where both of you keep your shampoo," he told them.

Poe ran his fingernails down the back of Finn's neck to distract him, and grinned wickedly. "What would you possibly do to our shampoo that wouldn't ultimately hurt you, too?" Poe wondered, kissing him again. "Ruin Rey’s hair and that's a sad day for you, too. Ruin my hair and you’ll never have sex again."

Rey giggled and sighed and rested her head on Finn's shoulder. "When can we have cake?" She wondered, and Poe grinned. "Let's let it cool a few more minutes and then we'll ice it and eat it. Plenty of time to tease Finno here with kisses and arm scratches until he falls asleep and we get all the cake to ourselves," he managed to suggest with a straight face, wrestling Finn's jacket off so he had full access to his arms.

"You wouldn't," Finn gasped as Poe pulled his jacket off. "Well, I guess if I miss cake for anything, at least it's for kisses and arm scratches. I can think of worse things to miss cake for," he said, and Rey gave him a bewildered look.

"You would miss _cake_ for _that_?" she asked, and he grinned at her.

"Hey—don't knock it ‘til you've tried it," he told her, and turned to Poe, leaning up to kiss him and very subtly (or so he thought) moving his arm so it was at a better angle for arm scratches.

Poe laughed. "And orgasms," he reminded Finn as he obliged him, scratching his arm gently, while Rey took the other. "Don't forget those." He kissed Finn even as they both laughed, and Rey didn't even roll her eyes that time.

They stayed like this together for some time, until Poe's kisses grew dangerous and desperate and he had to get something in his mouth or the evening was going to proceed in a very Single-Minded Direction very rapidly, for Finn, too. Poe wondered, distantly, if sex was appropriate tonight? Was tonight for Rey, in which case, no, or was it for all three of them? Should they have this talk?

Way to kill the mood, Dameron. You don't need to _plan_ every step of the way.

Still, cake would be a welcome distraction.

"I bet the cake's cool," he said, getting up so suddenly that Finn whimpered at the loss, eyes glassy and pupil's wide with arousal, though when he blinked they cleared.

"Oh, yes, cake!" Rey agreed, jumping up and following him into the kitchen, where he iced and immediately cut the cake, giving them each a huge slice.

"Okay but what if all of that...at one time," Finn said, having considered this carefully for the past 15 minutes. Rey rolled her eyes at him.

"I draw the line at cake in bed. Crumbs, Finn. So many crumbs," she told him. She had a point—he’d already contrived to get them all over the counter around his plate. He shrugged.

" _With_ spice cake would be better, but it's not a requirement," he said, and then trailed off thoughtfully.

"You two aren't even paying attention to how good the cake is," Rey commented, looking between them. "And it's the _best_ cake. I'm going to eat all of it if you're not careful," she said. Since they hadn't been paying attention, she'd also taken the opportunity to scrape more frosting from the side of the cake nearest her. When both of them looked over at her, she leaned forward as if to kiss them, then snuck a hand up and wiped a dollop of icing on each of their noses.

Poe had drawn them back into the sitting room with their cake slices, and this time Rey was in the middle, all the better to "get" them with icing.

"Hey!" Poe cried, but unlike Finn, didn't immediately wipe his off. "Oh, no, help," he said, "now I need someone to lick this off my nose," he declared almost wickedly. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Finn, but was surprised when Rey's tongue suddenly licked him clean. "Okay that was more saliva and less sexy than I— _mmpf_!" he cried as Rey kissed him, hard and almost possessive, grabbing the back of his neck to hold him where she wanted him.

When she finally let him go and Poe was breathless and kissed out: "Now eat your cake," she instructed, and gave Finn the same treatment.

Both of them were glad to obey.

"You know, it's not chocolate, but it is a special cake," Poe said after a few quiet moments. "It's our first cake we made as a new family."

Finn paused, a bite halfway to his mouth, and smiled, realizing this was true, and maybe he was a little emotional about it. He set his plate on the table and turned to wrap his arms around Poe, leaning on him as the couch unbalanced him and he nearly ended up in Poe's lap. He gestured for Rey to join them and cuddled them both mercilessly for about a minute before he sat back and gave them a watery sort of smile. "I love you," he told them both, not even trying to put into further words the feeling he couldn't possibly describe that he felt when he realized he had a _family_.

"I love you more," Poe replied, kissing Finn.

"I love you most!" Rey giggled, and threw her arms around them both, having finished her cake. Poe fed her a bite of his own slice, and gave Finn the rest.

"I'm glad I have you guys. So glad," Poe sighed. He ran his fingers through Rey's locks and over Finn's short cropped hair. "I'd be lonely forever without you two—not to mention probably dead. Okay, and that was depressing, sorry," he chuckled. "You want some tea or coffee? Or should we try our game, Rey?"

Finn narrowed his eyes as Rey grinned at him like a cat. "What game?" he asked and looked at Poe, who was also smiling. " _What game_?" He did _not_ squeak. He didn't! But Rey and Poe were looking especially devious, and they were both looking devious at _him_. He grinned brightly as they kept staring, completely unblinking, and then started laughing.

Poe laughed and leapt up, pulling Finn and Rey to their feet. "We thought it might be fun to chase you—and catch you," Poe said, grinning mischievously.

Rey's grin matched his own. "How about it? Would you run? Let us chase you?" She giggled. "And if we catch you we get to kiss you."

A thrill tickled up Finn’s spine, and he felt slightly weak and probably inappropriately turned on than the game strictly warranted.

"It'd be more fun outside," Poe mused.

"He'd get away!"

"Not from me," Poe said with an evil grin (in a dead sprint he was capable of outrunning Finn, but probably only if he caught him quickly).

"You can _try_ to catch me!" Finn laughed, dodging away across the room and watching them, ready to run as soon as they moved. He decided he would keep them on the run for a few minutes, and eventually he would let them catch him, because that was much better than actually getting away.

Poe laughed, slapping Rey's shoulder companionably. He made a feint for Finn, laughing as he easily dodged.

"You can't go easy on us, though. If we catch you, we'll...also tickle you!" Poe threatened.

"Oh yes, great idea," Rey said, leaping over the couch to corner Finn. "Where will you go?" She laughed, and Poe made a sprint for Finn, already giggling.

But Finn ran forward, surprising Rey into stopping so suddenly she nearly fell over. He sprang to the side and darted past her, tapping her shoulder as he passed her. "Ha! Weren't expecting that, huh?" he asked her as she whirled after him with an indignant squawk. "Come on, the best pilot in the Resistance and a Jedi can't catch a stormtrooper?" he taunted, knowing he was likely only going to get them all riled up and determined to tackle him. He was absolutely okay with that. “I thought we can’t count to twenty with our boots on, or something?”

They chased him around like this until they were all breathless and laughing. "Okay, Rey, we have to get smart about this," he said, resting his hands on his knees, which he told himself was just so Finn would think he was more tired than he actually was. "Let's corner him."

"Yeah. I go right, you go left," she agreed with a playful grin. She lowered her voice. "I'll chase him into you."

"Like korrinas," Poe said. Pack hunters. He winked at Rey as she moved in, backing Finn against the wall, and Poe flanked him, just waiting for now.

"Pffff, good try..." Finn said as Rey tried to corner him. He skirted along the wall, taking the moment to catch his breath. He was well aware that Poe was off to his side somewhere, but he'd be nowhere near close enough to catch him, and Rey was shockingly quick when she wanted to be. As she stalked closer to him, he stuck his tongue out at her. She pounced quite suddenly at him and he leapt away, just barely avoiding her reaching hands.

—And right into Poe's waiting arms, who was, Finn remembered, also quick when he wanted it to be. "Caught you!" he cried, but Finn spun and was free again, though Poe could tell he had surprised him. "Argh, damn. He's slippery!"

Rey cackled. "Poe, you _had_ him!" she complained, and then there was another mad bout of running until Rey caught him unawares and checked him back onto the couch, so hard that Finn collapsed back with a groan as Poe came running up.

"Four Moons, you didn't hurt him, did you?" he said, panting a bit as he looked down at their catch.

"You should have seen when we first met." Her eyes glinted playfully, and Poe jumped on top of Finn as he looked ready to bolt.

"She _beat me up_ ," Finn said dramatically, and _oof!_ ed as Poe jumped on him, "For absolutely no reason!" he added, and Rey rolled her eyes. "With her _staff_." He was doing his best to sound absolutely aghast.

"Not for _no_ reason. BB-8 told me to!" Rey told him and then looked over at Poe. "I think we threatened tickling and kisses?" she asked, and Finn tried to bounce back up to his feet, only to be knocked back onto his back on the couch.

With both of them on top, Finn was effectively stuck, and Poe and Rey giggled as they wrestled him. "Stop wriggling!" Rey cried, and Poe curled arms and legs around him, getting him half in a capoeira pin, but it was awkward on the couch.

"Can we move him to the bed?" he wondered, and Rey laughed.

"Yeah! You hold under his knees and I'll—we might want to weaken him with tickling first."

"On it," Poe said, and Finn's shoes were gone and his feet being tickled while Rey wrestled him down to kiss him possessively.

Finn’s laughter turned into high-pitched cackling as Poe tickled his feet, pinning his legs so he couldn't kick him. The kiss Rey got in return was mostly teeth because he couldn't stop laughing, and he squirmed against both of their grasps, perfectly content to know he could squirm all he wanted and they weren't going to let him up.

In all honesty, it was kind of hot. Maybe really hot. Definitely really hot, he decided as Rey pushed his shoulders back to the couch and kissed him again. When she paused, he grinned up at her, and she smiled, shaking her head affectionately at him before she leaned down again and kissed him more slowly, almost making him reach for it before she closed the last few inches. Though he was still putting up a token fuss, he could happily let this carry on all evening, if they wanted.

"You gonna be good for us?" Poe asked, when Finn had gone still. "You give up?" He grinned broadly and tucked both Finn's feet together under his arms. "Ready, Rey?"

"Yeah," she answered, grasping Finn's wrists suddenly and lifting. Finn was heavy, but he didn't squirm too much as they dragged him to the bed and tossed him onto it. He bounced slightly, and they laughed as they crawled back on top of him from either side.

"Looks like we've caught us an ex-stormtrooper," Rey said, and giggled as she pinned one of Finn's arms over his head and kissed him.

"He's very pretty," Poe commented, pinning the other hand by his side, palm up, and sliding into his lap to trap his legs. "I think we should keep him." He scratched the inside of Finn's wrist, almost teasing, and if he rolled his hips and ground down against Finn, it wasn't really his fault because Finn looked so _handsome_ on his back with lust-darkened eyes.

"Oh, absolutely," Rey agreed. "Never let him escape, not ever." She kissed him again, taking her time exploring his mouth, because she could.

Finn may have moaned a little as Rey kissed him, insistent and a little bossy and completely unhurried. Combined with Poe straddling his lap and rolling his hips against him, it was enough to draw a real moan out of him on the heels of the first, and he shifted his hips a little restlessly, trying to press his hips up. He really wanted to be fucked right now—

But Finn wasn't expecting his wrist to suddenly be freed as Rey stopped kissing him and sat back, looking flustered. Finn tried to tell her sorry, that it was okay and he'd just gotten a little carried away just then, but all that came out was a pathetic, needy little whimper of confusion.

"Hey, Rey, Rey," Poe rasped, rubbing a soothing 'hush, I've got this' circle over Finn's wrist with the pad of his thumb. "Don't stop," he begged, taking her hand and threading their fingers together so he could kiss her hand.

"I—" Rey looked uncertain, glancing between them. "Isn't this—?”

“It…is,” Poe said carefully, locking eyes with her, squeezing her hand. “You said once that you wouldn’t mind if we had sex together while you were in the room. But we don’t have to do this if you don’t want.”

Rey bit her lip. Finn looked so—wonderful, and so did Poe, and she didn’t want to make it awkward or stop where this was going, but: “I don't want to— _intrude_."

"Rey,” Poe actually laughed a little. “You are our fiancée, you could not possible intrude on anything. If it doesn't bother you, we _want_ you to stay. Finn wants you. I want you. To be here." He lowered his voice and pulled her into a hug. "But only whatever you're comfortable with. You can watch or participate to whatever extent you want, and if it's weird you can leave, or ask us to stop.” He chuckled. “If you want us to stop, we should probably stop soon. But we absolutely want you here as long as you want to be here."

"I don’t want you to have to stop,” Rey said, considering her options. She wouldn’t mind watching, and she really wouldn’t mind continuing to kiss and touch them, as she usually did. Maybe that was okay? “You're—sure?" she asked, looking over at Finn, and he nodded. She glanced between them for another moment and then smiled a little uncertainly. "Okay, but—it goes both ways. If you want me to stop what I’m doing, or leave, you have to tell me," she told them.

Finn nodded quickly, then blushed. He probably looked _really_ over-eager, now...

"Does that mean I get to kiss you too?" she asked Poe, her voice a little brighter and more sure of itself as she turned in his arms just enough to press her lips to his, a hand wandering up into his hair. Finn watched, and almost warned her what having his hair touched and petted and tugged tended to do to Poe when they were this far along, but she probably knew anyway. Instead, he took her other hand in his and brought it to his lips to brush kisses across her knuckles.

"Mm, _Rey_ ," Poe moaned, eyes fluttering shut as he shifted his hips wantonly against Finn, laughing when he squawked at being _tormented_ while he was being _ignored_. "Whoops, sorry, Finno," he said when they parted, not sorry at all, and as Rey brought her hand down to hook around Poe's back, his head cleared. "Did you need something from us?" he teased, and then laughed and bent down to kiss Finn briefly. "Joking, darling. I've got you, we're gonna take care of you. Rey's gonna be right here. You wanna grab his hand again?"

"Oh, right!" Rey said, taking Finn's hand and pinning it over his head again.

"You can keep kissing him. Want to help me get him undressed?" Poe winked. "And me?" He bit his lip as she laughed. "And maybe...you, too, if you wanted?" They had all seen each other naked, of course, and often slept together naked, even Rey, but nudity had so far remained strictly platonic. "But however you feel more comfortable," he said, trying to get a sense of her boundaries as he eased Finn's shirt up his ribs and with Rey's help got it off and tossed it aside.

"We can all be undressed together," Rey answered, grinning. She _liked_ the feeling of their skin against hers, and the absent-minded, gentle caresses they were so fond of giving each other and her when they were all tangled up in bed together. "Sound good, Finn?" she asked, and Finn frowned at her.

"You're teasing me," he told her, glowering. “Everything sounds good,” he complained, and she bent close, finally, to give him another kiss.

"Of course I am," she told him, staying just out of reach, and he made a frustrated noise that most certainly didn't sound like whining. "Love, you have no patience," Rey laughed, and then did finally kiss him, taking her sweet time about it. When she pulled away, it wasn't far, her face still mere inches from his, and Finn tried for another kiss. With a wicked grin, she sat up and turned to Poe, and Finn's head fell back to the pillow with a soft thump.

"She's as bad as you are," he groaned to Poe, but 'bad' may have been wrong descriptor, given that he was still smiling a little dazedly.

Poe grinned wickedly. "You know you love it," he grinned, and slid down Finn's legs. "Will you hold both his hands for me?" he asked Rey, and she obliged. It was fun pretending Finn might try to escape, even though it was obvious there was nowhere he would rather be, even as he shifted, testing her strength and flushing deeper at each attempt—and this was familiar territory for Poe: though he’d never been with an asexual before, he at least knew how to navigate a threesome.

"You're so cute," she mused, and bent down to kiss him. She was crouched by his head and their mouths slotted together upside-down, and that was an interesting sensation, so she did it again.

"Oh, yeahh, that's good," Poe said, sliding Finn's trousers and underwear down in one smooth motion. Finn was already half-hard, and he tried to pull his knees up, as if embarrassed, but Poe didn't let him. "Keep kissing him just like that, keep him quiet for me," Poe rasped, which was the only warning he gave either of them before he practically swallowed Finn's cock whole.

Finn keened and tried to buck his hips, but they were both holding him tight and Rey muffled most of his cry, though she couldn't help but chance a glance up. Whatever Poe was doing seemed to be very enjoyable for both of them, and she continued to watch in interest.

Rey was surprised when Finn suddenly grunted in sudden despair and swore beneath her. When she looked up, Poe was wiping his mouth and sitting up, but Finn was still obviously aroused. That didn’t look right.

"Um—okay, I _do_ know how sex works, Poe. Don't you need to—"

Poe's smile was devilish. "Oh, he can wait. You and I still have to get undressed!" His gleeful giggle gave away how much he was enjoying this.

They were going to _kill him_ and he was going to _die_ and okay maybe he was going to die _really kriffing happy_ but they were still going to _kill him_. Finn squirmed a little restlessly, but it didn't gain him anything except Poe's hands on his thighs to still him. Rey looked down at him and patted his shoulder sympathetically before shifting around closer to Poe. Finn sat up partway, leaning on his elbows, and then blushed when he was caught staring fairly blatantly as Rey helped Poe tug his shirt off.

"You stay there," Poe warned, sitting on Finn's thighs as Rey pulled his shirt off, and he did the same for her. She was painfully beautiful, all lean muscle and tan lines and freckles and— "Finn, tell me honestly, have you ever seen a more perfect pair of breasts? I mean, what did we do to deserve her breasts, huh?"

Rey giggled. "They're just breasts," she said, but this statement was lost on her audience, for whom the female form was definitely a source of arousal.

“Not to us,” Finn said, and “Seriously,” Poe added, so Rey smiled at them as she squirmed out of her trousers. If just being naked could make them…happier, well, that was easy. She crouched naked by Finn's shoulders. "I've got him, Poe," she said, pressing down on Finn's shoulders while Poe slid off of Finn long enough to also lose his trousers.

"I mean, you _also_ have a very nice eight-pack, in addition to the lovely breasts," Poe commented, since they were all naked. "Finn's really got the best butt, though. And I've got the best…er, tattoos," he added with a wink.

"You're both beautiful," Finn agreed, trying to be patient, but there was even _less_ ignoring the two of them now that they were both naked, especially with Rey pinning his shoulders and Poe sitting on his legs. He was going nowhere, which was simultaneously the sexiest and most frustrating experience of his life. "You're beautiful and wonderful and I love you, even when you're _driving me crazy_ ," he told them, trying to be at least somewhat subtle.

Poe and Rey both tossed their heads back and laughed. "Oh, was that a hint, sweetheart?" Poe said, and Rey grinned and kissed his nose. "Okay, Rey, you just keep holding him and touching him at your own pace, whatever _you_ want out of this—I can pretty much guarantee that Finno and I want it all—and let me know if you want us to stop or slow down, or if you want to leave," he said, taking pity on Finn as he reached for the lube and stuffing a few pillows under Finn's hips. "Gonna get him ready, you can watch—or not, however you prefer." He slicked his fingers and without much preamble began stretching Finn, a bit quicker than he usually took, not because he didn't want to take his time but because Finn was already desperate and because he wasn't sure how much of this was going to be okay with Rey (he figured getting it over faster would be better?).

Finn winced, more out of surprise than anything, and tensed as Poe slid first one, then two fingers inside him relatively quickly. Rey was kissing him when he gasped and sat up, and Rey gasped in concern as he nearly pulled out of her grasp. "Finn?" she asked, and he bit off part of a moan, looking up and realizing she was frowning.

"'S fine, Rey, it's okay, it’s good," he said, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to squirm a little less, even though it felt so _good_.

"You don't look okay," Rey said, frowning a little more and looking like she wanted to flee.

"Poe, hey, just a second," Finn said, although Poe seemed already to have realized something was wrong, since he'd paused and was watching them. "I'm fine, Rey—more than fine," Finn told her.

"But—you were actually pulling," she told him, but at least looked more confused than freaked out. Finn grinned at her.

"That's, uh. I _like_ that. The pulling. Haven't ever had the opportunity when Poe's doing—this—before," he explained, "If I wanted to get away, I'd tell you, and I'd tell Poe. If he was hurting me, I would let him know."

"You're sure?" Rey asked. She knew how shy Finn could be about communication.

"Promise. I like it when you hold my wrists down, or my shoulders. It's—" he struggled for the word for a moment. "It's safe.”

“And what Poe’s doing—that doesn’t hurt?”

Finn shook his head. “No. It’s—not exactly comfortable, I guess, but it makes what’s coming up better. He paused with another thought: “Hey, can you use the Force to…sense what I’m feeling? The whole 'your thoughts to my thoughts' thing? And then you'll be sure?" he asked, and knew from the look of absolute relief on Rey's face that this hadn't yet occurred to her.

“Yeah, okay. I’d like that.”

"Can Poe keep going?" Finn asked, and she nodded to both of them. Finn sighed and relaxed.

"I promise I'm not hurting him," Poe whispered, slowing down to take his time with Finn.

Rey still looked dubious, and glanced down at Finn. "You mean you'd let me...in?" she whispered.

Poe bit his lip to stifle whatever strangled noise his body tried to make. It wasn't _sexual_ but it _sounded_ like it was and there was some crack about double penetration he could make and which his audience wouldn't get so he didn't. But the thought was there, and it wasn’t going away. Stars and skies, Poe and Rey were _both_ going to be inside Finn and that was the hottest thing he had ever imagined.

Finn nodded up at Rey, so very naked and open, and that made it beautiful, and Poe kind of wished he could have that with Rey, too, maybe, someday ( _but would it hurt like when Kylo Ren—?_ ).

Rey relaxed, and nodded, and closed her eyes, and the air around them electrified and she gasped, suddenly, nudging against and then into Finn's mind. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. He felt and smelled so good and warm and she felt so relaxed and comfortable, suddenly, that she almost didn't know what to think. There was a moment of confusion where she was unclear where Finn ended and she began, and Poe was doing _something_ that made her uncomfortable except—oh, he was doing that to Finn, right. And Finn _liked_ it. "Wow," she gasped aloud, feeling Finn's pleasure spike so high that she had to pull back a moment.

Poe was grinning at the pair of them, having found Finn's prostate. "Having fun?" he wondered, pinning Finn's legs so he would stop squirming while he continued to work him open.

Finn wasn't entirely sure what to expect, or if he'd even feel Rey occupying his mind. But he felt a gentle nudge, and then confusion, but slightly removed and fuzzy. If he hadn't been looking for something that felt different, he wasn't sure he would have noticed it.

He was still trying to figure out if he could feel anything other than that when Poe surprised him and he reacted without thinking, moving against his fingers and squirming a little bit until Poe pinned his legs to hold him still. He was gasping a little when he realized Rey's presence was mostly gone. He looked up at her quickly, concerned, but she didn't look concerned—she looked...shocked, but pleasantly so. "See?" he asked breathlessly as Poe continued, and let his eyes drift shut as he shivered from head to toe. "Feels really—oh, _Poe_ ," he moaned, and heard Rey laugh softly. She kissed him very gently and then settled back into his mind with him, more confidently this time. It was kind of like having your mind half-taken-over by a small, benevolent sun, he decided, and felt all the pure, unconditional love he had at her, hoping she might feel it and know how much he loved both of them.

 _I love you, too_ , Rey said, and their breaths hitched together when they realized he could hear her, that they could _feel_ each other, sense their thoughts mingling. It didn’t just work one way, like they thought it would.

Finn was a kind, gentle comfort, like a shelter from a storm, and he was the storm, too. He was so happy, right now, with both of them, and it was incredibly infectious, and Rey found herself grinning. She knew in her mind—in _his_ mind—how much he loved her and that he would always, always come back for her.

And she opened herself up to Finn, too, loved him in return, yes, but let him see parts of her she was almost ashamed of: a love that was so fierce it was almost dangerous, so that she almost thought she could forgive the Jedi for forbidding attachment in the old days. She had no loyalty to the Force like she had to these two men. (But then she had no loyalty to the Force like she had to herself, either.)

(And she could feel Poe, too, who felt like freedom and flying and whose love meant something more because he had known other loves and _chose_ them. But she couldn't press, didn't dare pry, because he was flying and free and she had to let him come to her when he was ready.)

 _I love you_.

Poe watched Rey hum pleasantly and smile, eyes flickering closed as her fingers traced patterns over Finn's shoulders, and she looked so _deep_ he almost felt guilty for watching her like this—even though _she_ was the real voyeur watching _them_.

Poe was surprised when Rey suddenly slid a hand down Finn's chest, startled because it was an almost sexual motion, but his breath caught when he realized she was reaching for _him_. He tangled their fingers together over Finn's chest, where they could feel his heart pounding. He smiled up at Rey, absurdly grateful that she hadn't let him feel for a moment that he was forgotten.

"Finn, you doing okay?" he checked, adding a third finger, though speech in this gentle silence felt more profane than anything else they were doing.

Finn nodded, then moved one hand to rest it over Poe's and Rey's hands, feeling his heartbeat as it thudded against their fingers. "I'm great," he added, just to be clear. "You're both—I love you. So much." He keened softly as Poe continued stretching him, his fingers tensing around theirs as he panted softly. Rey was still leaning her weight on one of his shoulders, and between that and the gentle pressure on his chest, he was being held pretty effectively in one place—and combined with the gentle kindness from both of them, he was reaching the point where he thought he might be willing to ask—even maybe beg a little bit—for more.

"More?" Rey repeated aloud, and then grinned between Finn and Poe. "He wants more!" she said, so urgently that Poe laughed, wondering who exactly she was asking for.

"So this feels good for you, too?" he asked, and, as a purely objective experiment, massaged Finn's prostate until he groaned, and Rey closed her eyes in something like pleasure, too. "Aha," he gasped. This was going to be _fun_. "You want more, do you, Finno? I think you should ask me for it. Don't you, Rey?"

"Oh, yes," Rey agreed, kissing him. "We should let him beg for it."

Between Rey nipping gently at his lips and Poe continuing to massage his prostate, Finn was already shivering, and he moved his legs restlessly, trying to tilt his hips or find _something_ , some sort of release. "Please," he said—so much for not begging outright—and Rey tightened her grip on his shoulders as his back arched. " _Please_ , Poe," he begged, and groaned, hearing a little answering stutter of breath from Rey, as Poe's fingers just barely brushed against that very sensitive bundle of nerves again, like he was trying to see how serious Finn really was. "Kriffing _hell_ , Poe," Finn cursed softly.

"Hmm, I didn't hear a specific request in there, did you, Rey?" Poe asked, bending down to lick the head of Finn's cock, only once, which made him jerk in their arms.

Rey made a face, and Poe laughed at it. "That’s not gross?" she wondered.

He shook his head. "It's fantastic. Promise," he said, and ducked his head to swallow Finn down again.

Rey accepted this and nodded. "What do you say, Finn? You want more of...that? Or—" But Rey gasped and had to grasp at the sheets, almost floored this time by Finn's rush of pleasure and aching desire. Maybe sharing thoughts with him was messing with her own head. "Wow, Poe, you should really—do— _more_ —"

Poe laughed and pulled off. "I know I'm good, but I didn't really think I could render both of you speechless." He winked and bit his lip playfully. Poe spent most of his life feeling smug, but this was a new level, and he took a moment to enjoy it.

"I said _please_ ," Finn whined, and then growled in frustration when this got him exactly nowhere. "Rey—" he tried, because if anyone could convince Poe to get a move on, it'd be their fiancée.

"He _did_ say please..." she said, stroking Finn's arm gently, calming him just a little.

"She agrees two against one we win," Finn said in a rush, then added "Gods, Poe, would you just—why aren't you _fucking_ me yet?" and at a surprised snort from Rey: "Sorry, Rey."

"It's fine, you're just...you're so frustrated," she said, sounding like she was one second away from laughing. “It’s really cute.”

Poe snapped his fingers. "Oh! Right! Knew I was forgetting something," Poe teased, and Finn's answering glare was positively mutinous. "Kidding, kidding. Just making sure you're ready, and that Rey is—"

"I'm ready!" She was beginning to think that Finn's emotions, desire bordering on need, greedy for pleasure and sure only Poe could give it to him, were getting mixed up with her emotions. She was beginning to think she didn't mind. She watched him with a manic sort of clinical curiosity as he slicked up his cock and lined up. "Wait, you go _inside_...?"

"Are you going to kiss him quiet or are you just going to commentate?" Poe growled, for the first time his own lust clouding his thoughts. "I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard, buddy, how's that sound?" he asked, rubbing Finn's thigh gently. "And Rey's gonna kiss you so you don't make so much noise that the whole Base can hear us."

"Sounds amazing," Finn told them both, and Rey bent to kiss him, still gently scratching his upper arm with one hand while she held him still with the other. She kept kissing him as Poe slid inside and drew a desperate, needy groan from him. She only faltered once, when Finn tensed as Poe paused for just a moment to let Finn get used to him, and Finn couldn't tell if it was because she was reacting to the arousal he was feeling, or if she was still a little concerned that it was hurting him. He raised his head just enough to kiss her softly as she froze. "Shhh. 'S okay. We're okay," he reassured her, just to be safe. She let go of a shuddering little breath and nuzzled his cheek, then resumed kissing him.

The cry Finn let out when Poe set into a suddenly blistering pace was—exhilarating. He was cut off by Rey's kiss and tensed up around Poe, which drew a soft grunt from Poe and gave him pause as sweat beaded on his brow. "Easy, easy, you're good, you're so good," he whispered, gripping Finn's hips hard enough to keep him still while focusing on the angle that hit that sweet spot every time. "He's so good, isn't he, Rey?"

"So good, so beautiful," Rey agreed, drawing things on his skin with her fingernails (sometimes circles, sometimes words, sometimes her own name or Finn’s or Poe's), and she wondered distantly what Poe could feel from this that was so good and beautiful, and how it compared to what she was feeling. Finn was all strained, desperate pleasure, on the edge of something like breaking out of a planet’s atmosphere, and he enjoyed where he was and was about half as eager to please them as he was desperately relying on them to please him. It was interfering with his ability to move, to breathe, to think, and he was naked before her, all raw, untempered thoughts and just the bone-deep sweetness of someone who had never known kindness and was now near overwhelmed by too much of it.

 _I love you_ , she told him, and she felt his answer, even if he wasn't coherent enough to say it.

"Look at you, you think you can come for me just like this again?" Poe asked—had been asking, but it was hard for Rey to hear with her ears and with the Force at the same time— "I'm not even touching you, and look how hard you are, yeah." Poe gripped Finn's wrist and held his hand down. "No touching. Gonna watch you come untouched for me sweetheart, just feeling Rey and me inside of you" he said, voice gravelly with desire, eyes dark with lust, and Poe was moving, moving, hard and sharp and every time spiking Finn's pleasure as he held him down to just _take_ it and it was building, something was building in both of them (Poe was broadcasting so loud she could hear and feel him without going into him) and Rey was going to go _mad_ with curiosity if they didn't—do whatever it was that—

And then her vision went white and all the air left her lungs.

Finn waited until his vision cleared and the ability to actually _think_ came rushing back, and then blinked hard a few times. He felt so warm and was just glowing, and he could still feel Rey feeling happy, too. Rey's forehead was pressed against his shoulder, and he reached a hand up to pet her hair. She mumbled something and he smiled, unable to make out words but getting enough of the tone to understand that it was some expression of surprise. Probably, she was saying 'That was _weird_ and we should do it _again_.’

Finn reached his other hand toward Poe, who had fallen onto his chest. "You're an amazing person, and Rey and I are both so lucky you’re ours," he told him. "You okay, Rey?" he asked, too, since Rey's head was still resting on his collarbone. She squeezed his shoulder in answer and finally sat back, releasing his shoulders. "But—" he started, not wanting her to go away.

"Shhh, I'm just moving. My legs are asleep," she said, moving to sit cross-legged instead of on her knees. She inched forward until Finn's head could rest on her ankles and scrubbed her hand over his short hair. "You two," she said with a soft smile, "You love each other _so much_. And—and me." She was so _content_ right now, more than she'd ever been in her life. They loved her and loved each other with a kind of ferocity that would have been frightening if she didn't feel the same way about them—even then, it was a little terrifying, because it was the kind of love that could lead people to do stupid, reckless things for each other. She knew her boys—they weren't exactly cautious on a good day...she hated to imagine what either would become, or what she would become, if anything happened to any of the three of them.

"Rey?" Finn asked, "You alright?" She realized he must have said her name several times, and looked up to find similar concern on Poe's face.

"Sorry—yes, I'm fine. More than fine," she said, and grinned at them.

Poe had collapsed on top of Finn, panting until his vision cleared. Finn's seed was sticky between them, but they were sticky all over with sweat, and anyway Poe kind of liked it. Finn looked positively stupid with pleasure, and Rey was blinking like she couldn't believe what she had just felt. A pang of longing struck him—maybe he'd like to try to share his thoughts with her, except—but he shook himself, he was too busy feeling proud of himself, and sat up on his elbows to kiss them both.

"I love you so much," he said, kissing Finn, "and I love you, too," he said, tilting his head up to kiss Rey. It was so different kissing each of them: Finn's mouth was bigger but Rey kissed harder, Finn used more tongue and Rey used more teeth, and right now Finn was tired and Rey seemed more hungry than before. His hands wandered over Finn's shoulders, and he took Rey's hand and squeezed it. "So that was okay?" he asked Rey, when they parted for air. "I mean, I liked it better with you here. Right, Finn?"

"Yes. Absolutely," Finn said, and Rey leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Good. It was a little weird," she said, grinning. "But yes, it was okay. Better than okay." She wouldn't soon forget what it was like to feel how much they loved each other and her, and how happy they'd been that they were finally together—not to mention the experience of climax that reverberated through them. It was the warmest thing she'd ever felt.

"You think too much," Finn said softly, reaching up a hand to brush across her cheek.

She glanced down at him, into those impossibly beautiful, deep eyes. "Sorry," she told him, "I didn't realize..." she trailed off, feeling a little stupid now. "I knew you loved each other, and loved me, obviously, of course I knew, but I didn't know _how much_. It just surprised me. Silly, huh?" she asked.

"W-wait, you could hear _her_ too?" Poe asked, sitting up on his elbows. "You sure you're not Force-sensitive, buddy?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over Finn's collarbone.

Rey nodded slowly. "You know, I think you _must_ have some sensitivity to the Force, Finn," she said. "Maybe not a lot, but—I mean, I'm not sure it would work both ways otherwise?" She waved a hand. "Anyway, that was good, no matter what we did. Thank you for sharing that."

Finn and Rey were just smiling at each other gently for many moments, as if still connected, or remembering, and Poe found himself grinning like a fool at them.

"So, I don't really need to ask, but how was the impromptu chase scene, Finno? You enjoyed that? I'm all for that being foreplay all the time," he said, giving them a blinding grin. "He's gorgeous when he runs, right, Rey?"

"Oh, yes," she said, sounding hungry as she giggled. "I like chasing him. Almost as much as kissing him, and—" _Whatever it was we just did_ , she thought at him.

Finn frowned at Rey, suddenly a little confused. "But I thought—"

"Oh, Finn. Just because I don't necessarily _want_ to have sex doesn't mean I didn't enjoy feeling you have it," she told him, and when he still looked fairly flummoxed, she laughed and added, "I don't know how to explain it. You both were just so—happy. And I could tell I was part of it, so it made me happy, too. And you know how physically good it felt, and I was getting a ghost of that, too," she said.

Finn laughed and tugged her closer so he could kiss her, glad that even if she couldn't entirely explain it, she had enjoyed the experience. Then he looked at Poe.

"You're lucky Rey was here, or I might have throttled you. Lovingly. With no malice," Finn told him, and rearranged the two of them so he could wrap his arms and legs around Poe briefly and snuggle him. Then he reached one hand out lightning fast and pulled Rey, giggling, on top of them.

Poe laughed. "Throttle me, sweetheart? Mm, that a threat or a promise?" he teased, and Finn laughed at him, and Rey shrieked as they pulled her close.

"He likes when you tease him!" Rey giggled. " _I_ like when you tease him."

"I like it, too," Poe said, sliding to one side as Rey tucked herself against Finn's other side.

"You hear that, Finn? You're fun to tease." Poe kissed him slowly, languidly, and then kissed Rey the same way. When Rey turned to kiss Finn, Poe lifted himself on one elbow to kiss the back of her neck, fingertips ghosting up and down her arm. Watching her and Finn fit together, he almost thought, again, that he wanted her to do to him whatever it was she had done with Finn. It hadn't seemed to hurt Finn?

But—no. She'd see—she’d see everything Kylo Ren had done to him—it was like inviting someone into your house after a detonator had gone off inside, burns on the walls and furniture overturned— No, no. He wouldn't do that to Rey. He didn't need that to be close to her.

As if catching this train of thought, or at least his hesitation, Rey turned to him suddenly, and kissed him, as if to say it was okay, and it was so sweet Poe almost asked right then, but he didn't. (Who's the shy virgin now, Dameron?)

"Who's ready for bed?" he asked instead, stretching out and pulling blankets up over them.

"Me, I am, I am ready for bed," Finn said, his enthusiasm at odds with his supposed readiness for being still and quiet and sleeping. He snuggled down under the blanket, earning a soft laugh from Rey, and then sighed happily. Rey re-settled against his chest, her head tucked under his chin, and he turned just enough to look at Poe out of the corner of his eye.

"You get to be big spoon," Rey announced to Poe, raising her voice just enough to be heard around the pillow she'd half stuffed her face against. Finn laughed and looked down at her. She was grinning, but her eyes were already closed.

"I think that's non-negotiable," he told Poe softly, rolling slightly toward Rey so Poe could tuck himself behind him. He moved his legs just enough to find Poe's and tangled them together before relaxing back against Poe's chest.

"Mm, fine by me," Poe sighed, arranging blankets and pillows and sitting up briefly. "Bee? You around, buddy?" he asked, and the droid burbled over. "Can you get the lights for us, please? And play some music nice and soft?"

BB-8 nodded solemnly, glad for a job.

"You're the best," Poe said, and rolled back over to curl around Finn. "C'mere, you two, get closer," he said, and got his arm around Finn and Rey both, and threw a leg over both of them. "Desert girl warm enough?" Poe checked, and Rey giggled.

"Yeah. Ex-stormtrooper not too warm?" she asked, wriggling back against him.

"Ex-stormtrooper is going to deal with it even if he is," Poe said, gripping them both tightly and kissing the back of Finn's neck.

"Pilot going to stop talking and go to sleep?" Finn asked.

Rey, apparently not as asleep as she'd been pretending to be, giggled and patted his hand where it was flung over her ribs. Then she sighed and went completely still and relaxed, and her breathing evened out in sleep almost instantly.

"Rey? Holy—” Finn laughed. “I don't know how she does that," Finn said very softly to Poe, and then closed his eyes to attempt the same. "I love you," he whispered.

But Poe, like Rey, could sleep anywhere at a moment's notice if he felt safe enough to do so, and was already snoring softly against the back of Finn's neck. It was a sign of how much they trusted one another, to fall asleep so quickly—how good Rey felt with their arms around her, and how secure Poe felt in the knowledge that he had both of them bundled into his arms.

Finn smiled, realizing when Poe didn't answer him that he, too, was out cold. He caught his breath and was momentarily overwhelmed by just how much he loved both of them. They had no concept of personal space, curled up like this in this huge bed, and it couldn't have made him happier. He fell asleep still smiling, with his face buried in Rey's hair and Poe's breath on the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope it is clear that Rey represents only one point on the spectrum of asexuality, and of course in this universe she has the option of the Force-Bond, which in our version is kind of a mind-meld or even mind-sex. Since Rey has never been aromantic and is really more sex-indifferent (rather than averse), we hope this maintains her asexual identity while allowing her to experience intimacy with the boys on her own terms.


	6. Chapter 6

When Finn awoke, he was just as happy as he'd been when he fell asleep, and he lay there for a moment and let the feeling completely overwhelm him until he was fully awake, more or less.

Rey was no longer tucked under his chin, but had stolen the entire blanket and wrapped it around herself very securely. She was currently curled in a feral little ball, still out cold. Poe, though, was still pressed up against him, and he rolled over to watch him sleep, which was probably a little creepy. But Poe was as beautiful as he was adorable when he slept, especially when his face was half-buried in the pillow and his hair was flopping over in his eyes. Finn pressed up onto one elbow to see if he was really asleep and then pressed kisses to his shoulder and across his back to his neck, hoping to wake him up gently.

Poe hummed and buried his face in the pillow. He was awake but he didn't want to be awake, and he shifted, sliding onto his belly, mumbling something about it being Finn's turn to get up because he got up last time, which didn't make sense, and with a harrumph went back to sleep.

Finn kept pressing kisses to Poe's back, following the lines of his tattoos as he shifted to throw a leg over the backs of Poe's thighs. "Mmmm, good morning, handsome," he whispered in Poe's ear, stroking a hand down his side and trying very hard not to do anything really obvious while Poe was still asleep. He had woken up half-hard, but Finn wanted Poe at least a little awake, enough to mumble at him to go away if he wanted to continue sleeping, though that was probably as unlikely for Poe as it would have been for him.

"Mm," Poe hummed, smiling into the pillow and wriggling slightly, enough to look inviting, hopefully, or to feel if Finn was—

 _Yuuupp_.

"That a blaster in your pocket or you just happy to see me?" he wondered, eyes still closed but grinning like a fool as Finn's breath against the back of his neck sent tingles down his spine.

"Poe, I don’t even _have_ pockets," Finn said, "But I am very happy to see you. I'm always happy to see you," he said quietly. With his knees now planted on either side of Poe's thighs, he left a trail of kisses down Poe's spine to the small of his back. He sat up and rocked his hips again, pressing himself very briefly against Poe's (perfect, beautiful) ass, taking Poe's earlier wriggling as an indication that he wanted more, too. But it was also a good morning for being lazy, too, and after he'd slicked his fingers, he bent closer to Poe and pet his hair as he pressed gently against his entrance.

"Ohh Finnnn," Poe groaned, rocking back against him as much as he could without actually getting up. Finn's fingers were as gentle as his lips, all over, and Poe found himself going limp under Finn's touches (except for the one part of him that was anything but) with a contented sigh. He felt almost _guilty_ about this, enjoying, taking without giving back (Karé would have had something to say about that, he thought), but it felt so _good_ to just lie there and let Finn take care of him. "Yes please oh _Maker_ , Finn," he gasped, eyes snapping open as Finn found his prostate and a current went through his whole body. " _Fuck_ , yes, Finn."

Rey started awake at that, at the rush of warm pleasure from both of them as much as at Poe's cry, and the following wave of Finn's joy. "Hey," she rasped, voice thick with sleep. "I thought you weren't supposed to do this without me now," she teased, and crawled over, wearing the blankets like a cape, or a snail shell. She beamed at Finn, leaning up to kiss him. "Good morning," she purred. "Having fun?"

"You looked so content all curled up, I didn't want to wake you," Finn replied, pausing in what he was doing to steal another kiss. "You tell me," he teased gently, and she shook her head fondly. She didn't even need to try to tell how happy Finn was right now. She bent to kiss Poe's cheek and pet his arm when that earned her a sleepy grin. When he got restless, Finn soothed him by rubbing a hand down his back and kissing between his shoulder blades. "Shhhh, I've got you. Relax and let me take care of you, huh?" he asked as he added another finger.

"Oh, mm, kriff, yeah, fuck," Poe hummed, keeping mostly still but bucking up when it Just. Felt. So. Good. Things had gone from sleepy to urgent quite suddenly. "Oh, Finn," he finally keened, growing impatient, "need you, need you, need— _Rey_ ," he whined, not sure what he wanted out of her as he tried to rise onto his elbows only for Finn to push him gently back to the pillow. Rey took pity on Poe and kissed him then, and someone had their fingers through his hair and it was too much.

"Need you inside me," Poe gasped suddenly, and he only realized belatedly that he hadn't specified who he was addressing (you'd think this was his first threesome, honestly), and a moment after that he realized that he actually wanted _both of them_. He shuddered and closed his eyes. "Please. Please, both of you," he said, all in a rush.

Rey made a soft sound of surprise when Poe clarified himself, and the hand that was stroking up and down his arm stilled. She glanced over at Finn, who had gone similarly still, though it only lasted for a moment before he continued stretching Poe, teasing him open. "You mean like I did with Finn?" she asked, just to be certain, because the very last thing she wanted was to get that wrong and hurt Poe, or traumatize him. But maybe he was ready? She brushed her fingers through his hair and tried not to betray just how much she really hoped that was exactly what he meant.

"Y-yeah," Poe gasped, and looked up to meet her gaze, forgetting, perhaps, to be afraid. "I want—Finn, please," he grunted as Finn began to move again "—want you to feel how good this—feels—and I want you to know how much I—and I—gods, Finn, _yes_." Poe arched back and whined (made a mental note to tell Finn later that he had a secret love of this position and they should definitely do it again), caught between two very urgent desires and two people he loved more than he could possibly love himself. No, that wasn't quite right: between two people for whose sakes he _could_ love himself. Poe blinked and caught Rey's hand, crushing it in his grip. "I want to be _close_ to you. Please."

"Okay, shhh, just relax," Rey told Poe, gathering her blanket back up around her and settling down close to him, the hand he wasn't currently crushing resting on the back of his neck. She rested her head on the pillow so close their noses almost touched, and then grinned brightly. She was too happy to simply hide it or pretend she could keep it fairly quiet. Poe was trusting her, and she was elated, and she wanted him to know. "Tell me if you want me to stop, or slow down," she hummed, and then kissed him on the nose. He was easy enough to find, but she tried not to get too enthusiastic, going for the mental equivalent of an excited but undemanding knock on the door.

"Mmmm, you two are going to make me jealous," Finn commented, watching Poe and Rey as he slicked himself up (that made him gasp more than a little) and shifted into a better position. "So beautiful. Both of you. Love you so much." He put his hand over Rey's and intertwined their fingers as he pressed slowly, gently into Poe.

"Yeah, yeah," Poe said, feeling a gentle, curious nudge against his mind that made him jerk back slightly—right into Finn, which made them both moan helplessly. "Fuck," Poe gasped, because that made him see stars, but if he had any doubts they were squashed when Rey sucked in a breath, too, clearly feeling his _pleasure_ somehow, through the Force. Wow. That was. "I'm fine—please."

It wasn't bad letting Rey in, actually. It didn't _hurt_ , and that was kind of amazing because he had been braced for it to hurt—

And all in a rush Poe came to his senses and _she knew_ that he thought it was going to hurt and she knew all about all his ugly baggage and she knew all about Kylo Ren and oh gods she knew, she had been through the same thing, _what if his memories triggered her too?_ and _then_ it started hurting.

Rey gasped and pulled back, and Finn froze.

Every muscle was taut, now, and being fucked hurt, and he must be hurting Finn, too, and oh no he was ruining everything and he’d never felt so naked in his life, Rey knew exactly how scared he was and his all fears had one shape and now Kylo Ren's stupid chrome grill was branded into each of their minds. Talk about a buzzkill.

For a moment, it hung there, everything between all of them raw and open and scared and hurting, and no one knew what to do.

"Shit. I’m sorry. D-don't stop," he managed, in a small voice. Maybe he was forcing it, because anything was better than going back from this when they were already in so deep. "I'm sorry, I—" And then he was reaching out to _her_ , something he didn't know he could do:

 _I don't want to hurt you or scare you and I'm sorry I got scared but please don't stop. I’m not scared of you. I'm sorry. (Sorry for inviting you into my dirty home, it's a mess in here.) I need to forget what he feels like. I need_ you _. Please._

Finn was frozen, not sure what to do, because while he knew they both enjoyed getting a little rough sometimes, this was the kind of hurt that...well, it _hurt_ , and not in a good tingly sort of way. Definitely unpleasant, and if Poe would just relax he could pull out but as it was Finn didn’t dare move. He could tell something was going on between Rey and Poe from the way they were staring at each other, and by the look of surprise and—and whatever other expression that was on Rey's face. Pain, but tinged with hope. And then Rey let out a breath she'd been holding and curled toward Poe, resting her forehead against his and squeezing her eyes shut. Finn took this as a cue to do something more constructive than sit there, and moved only enough to lean forward and kiss the back of Poe's neck and Rey's cheek. Poe’s shoulders were tight, so he rubbed soothing circles on Poe's back until he relaxed a little bit, and then let out a breath he'd been half-holding, too, less uncomfortable now.

"Oh, Poe. Of course—of course you have me, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. We're okay," Rey muttered to Poe out loud, too caught up in the emotion of it all to manage silent communication. "I love you.” _I love every part of you, even your beautiful, dirty home. All of it._

And just like that, perhaps at hearing her voice inside his head, gentle and warm and loving, so loving, and she wasn’t afraid of him or ashamed of him and she didn’t even think he was weird, so now everything opened wide and it was easy and it didn't hurt and Rey felt so _good_ inside him that Poe burst instantly into tears. Rey had sharp and wicked edges, too, and there was the part of her that smelled like traces of Kylo Ren except she had _fought_ him and Poe knew—she said so, she promised (and he could tell if she were lying because she was baring her soul to him, too)—that she would fight Ren again on Poe's behalf, she would protect him, he had nothing to fear, ever again, nothing.

And it felt so good when he didn't fight it. Better when he welcomed it. (In the heat of the moment, sure, Poe liked a little pain with his pleasure—and that was hard to admit, though Rey didn’t seem to mind—but neither was he going to say no to pure, unadulterated bliss like this.)

"Rey. Finn," Poe gasped. "Stars and skies _more_ , please."

They were two bright beings with ragged edges and she was just holding him and he was holding her while thoughts and memories and desires and fears and needs and pleasures and hates and hopes swirled around them. Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt. Poe thought he had reached the pinnacle of ecstasy.

And _then_ Rey opened up into Finn, and through her Poe could see and feel Finn's brightness, too, now, his warmth, could almost hear his thoughts, gentle concern and intense focus and sharp intelligence and nervous bravery and love, so much love, and Poe gushed in return, love and admiration for both of these tender creatures who took care of him and let him take care of them in turn, who were funny and sweet and brave and kind, so kind (and yet they had messy homes, too, maybe everyone did), and they actually really did love him as much as they said and he really loved them too as much as he promised.

Poe laughed out loud.

Finn was caught a little off guard when he was suddenly overwhelmed by love and adoration and sheer happiness that wasn’t his—it was Rey’s and it was _Poe’s_ , too, and it made him gasp and pause for a moment, temporarily overcome. He looked to Rey and Poe, who were still practically nose to nose, except Poe was laughing and crying at the same time and Rey was doing the same. His body was in a pleasant uproar, physical pleasure jolting up his spine with every thrust of his hips and the tiny movements that Poe probably didn't even realize he was making, and his mind and heart and _soul_ awash in perhaps more pleasure, so much that he, too, laughed suddenly. He had never loved so wholly or felt so loved as in this one moment, the three of them feeding back on each other to further magnify everything wonderful they were feeling. Dimly, he wondered if it was possible to overload a human brain the way you could overload a computer, because if so, they were very close to doing so.

And then, in three more thrusts at just the right angle to hopefully do for Poe what Poe had done for him, Finn came, his vision completely whiting out for a moment as he moaned, and maybe whimpered a little, and definitely made some other sounds he'd have the presence of mind to be shy about later.

"Stars, _fuck_ , Finn!" Poe cried, and yes, wow, Finn had figured something out because damn, his hips, his cock, stars and skies his hands and his lips, kriff, he was easily, easily the most attentive lover Poe had ever been with, ever, and, just, wow.

And that would have been enough, that gentle pressure at the base of his spine, that rough insistence inside of him, opening him up, making him vulnerable—but then Poe felt Finn's orgasm, ricocheting off or through Rey: he and Rey both sucked in a breath, overwhelmed. It was _startling_ , like being hit with a wave of humidity when you stepped outside on Yavin IV, it was emotion so strong it was tangible, an actual physical force, and Poe was yanked over the edge after him. His pleasure made the circuit back between them, something beyond physical pleasure into joy and trust and love. Gratitude. Deep, abiding gratitude, that he didn't have to be ashamed of anything, and he could be grateful for everything.

Rey gasped, jerked, but clung tight to both of them, and she was distantly aware that Finn and Poe were both _screaming_ her name and each other’s, and everything was keyed up, urgent, the peak of an arc where everything is still for long seconds before it crashes.

And yet the crash was like floating. She was holding them both, with her mind and with her arms. Tears stained their cheeks. They were her tears and she was crying theirs, and no one was actually sad, not even a little. Finn had collapsed on top of Poe and they were both panting for breath, and she felt herself a bit light-headed and like she couldn't get enough air.

 _I love you_ , she told them, echoing loud in their heads. _I love you_.

Poe was gasping and trembling and he didn't want to move. He didn't want anyone to move, and for long minutes, perhaps sensing the request, no one did. _Don't move. I love you. Stay. I love you_. It was hard to think of anything else. Poe wasn't sure he knew his own name anymore. _I love you_.

Finn was sure he'd never been so happy, comfortable, or _safe_ in his whole life. Eventually his head cleared enough to realize that he was still on top of Poe where he'd collapsed earlier, and that Rey had squirmed over closer to them and had her face buried in Poe's shoulder where she was sobbing or laughing or both. When she took a deep, shaking breath, he reached for her and pet her hair, seeking to comfort and be comforted. He didn't speak, not wanting to ruin the moment with mere words that could never describe their shared feelings, but he did hum a pleased sound and nuzzle at Poe's neck before kissing him softly. He shifted until he could give Rey the same kiss and was gratified when she smiled and kissed him back. They were all too dazed to function at the moment, and even their kisses were sloppy, and while that perhaps would have unsettled Finn in his old life, here it mattered not a bit: they had his back just as he had theirs.

Poe held onto that connection, with what little control he had over the matter, like he was never going to let it go. Rey and Finn-through-Rey just _felt_ good. They were bright and bubbly and warm through the Force, comforting and comfortable. He was going through their memories now, somehow: how hard their lives were so young. Rey's hunger, Finn's pain. The things Rey had done (or considered doing) for food. The times when Finn had really believed in the First Order. Things they were embarrassed about, but things he only wanted to hug them for and protect them from. And they saw his past, too, bad lovers, bad decisions, defying orders, defecting, things _he_ was embarrassed about, but what they only wanted to embrace him for.

There were good things, too, but Poe felt somehow that the bad ones mattered more, because they loved each other’s wicked, sharp, and bad parts just as much as they loved the loveable parts.

And it faded, gently, after a time, once his breath and heart had slowed to normal. There were traces of each of them left in his heart, on his mind, warming and protecting him, and part of him stayed with them.

Poe shifted, finally, kissing Rey's shoulder where she curled around him. "Finn," he whined, needing more of him, but relaxed again when Finn's arm curled around his chest where he could kiss it. Finn was kissing his tattoos and Rey was petting his hair gently, and Poe was running his fingers through Rey's hair and his fingernails over Finn's skin, and that was all the movement he wanted for now.

"That was—" he finally said, after almost three quarters of an hour of nearly silent post-coital snuggling and petting. He swallowed. "What _was_ that?"

Rey shook her head. "I...don't know," she whispered.

"Besides amazing," Poe added. He couldn't say thank you. This was beyond thank you. Thank you would be insulting. "Love you."

"I... _felt_ you guys," Finn said in awe. Rey he'd been expecting, but not Poe. He buried his face against Poe's shoulder and sought for Rey's hand, sighing softly as she laced their fingers together. "Every time I think I couldn't possibly love you more, you prove me wonderfully, fantastically wrong," he told them. He was beginning to think there was not a limit to how deeply he could cherish these two people. Maybe it was possible that love had no boundaries, and was truly infinite like nothing else in the known universe. He could still sense the ghosts of touch they'd both left behind when they'd finally, reluctantly pulled away, each to their own mental space. They were soft around the edges: a flicker and bright, joyful ferocity when he thought of Rey; a more settled, protective stubbornness, no less joyful but much more measured, that ran as deep as the starry sky that felt like Poe.

"Love you, love you, too," Rey said, petting them both gently, and Poe finally stirred properly.

"I—want—" he grunted softly as he got up on his elbows. "Want to hold both of you," he said, and when Finn got off of him Poe got an arm around each of them, tugging them so close that they were pressed together and he could lie on top of them. Luckily, neither of them minded when Poe arranged them just so, and then collapsed with his head resting on Finn's shoulder. "Good," he sighed, and Rey giggled as she glanced at Finn over Poe's head.

"Poe, are you all right?" Rey asked, amused, as she rubbed up and down his back.

"I'm pretty sure I'll never recover," Poe teased gently, and it was true: he was absolutely a changed man. He squeezed his arms around them tightly. "What we just—that felt way more important than a marriage ceremony. I don't care what I said before, we're married now," he declared, words muffled against Finn's shoulder.

Finn laughed softly and petted Poe's hair where it was tickling his neck. "I'm pretty sure we still have to have a ceremony or your dad will be unhappy." And he really didn't want Kes Dameron mad at him, even if Poe was right that that had felt a lot more important than any wedding ceremony. "And it would be a shame not to see Rey in a pretty dress, or you in a handsome uniform," he added, and Rey grinned at him over Poe again.

"And the General would be disappointed, which we all know is not to our advantage," she added moments later, still sounding dazed and lazy.

"Handsome uniform, hah," Poe snorted, and Rey caught the edge of a thought that was strongly derisive about Republican and Resistance uniforms—even sharing his thoughts, she would never understand why Poe cared so much about _clothes_ of all things—that made her laugh. "But, yeah. Rey in a dress. You can't back out now," he told her, lifting his head and grinning broadly down at the pair of them, as if he had just realized they were there. Rey's hair fanned out wildly around her head, and Finn was grinning lazily and their heads were touching so cutely Poe could not actually stand it.

"If all you want is to see me in a _dress_ I can manage that any time," Rey said, still giggling, and her laughter was infectious, as Poe found himself laughing, too, at basically nothing.

"I'm gonna need a break before I see anyone attractive wearing a dress, thanks," Poe said, and it made Finn join in on the laughter when he added, “There’s a—there’s probably a refractory period for being overwhelmed by beautiful things.” Smiling, Poe nuzzled them in turn, pressing kisses to their cheeks and necks and shoulders. His entire world had narrowed to this bed. This was his Resistance. He rested his head once again between them, pulling them impossibly closer together beneath him, like he might cover them both with his body. "I can't wait til you guys see the Tree," he said after a few minutes.

Rey went quiet and still, though when Finn glanced at her she appeared like she might start vibrating with sheer excitement at any second. "The Force Tree?" she asked in soft awe, "Luke told me about it. He said it's a very special tree." Luke seldom sounded so reverent, so she assumed the Tree must be impressive. "What's it like, Poe? Is it big? Did you ever climb it? Are you _allowed_ to climb Force Trees, or does it upset them?" she asked, all wide-eyed curiosity, and Finn listened happily.

"Is it any different than other trees to us non-Force-users?" Finn added a little wryly to the end of her questions, and she snorted at him.

"Of course it's different. It's a _Force Tree_ , Finn." She sounded aghast and he stuck his tongue out at her and then grinned to show he was only joking around.

Poe smiled softly. "Yeah it's—it kinda glows—like, blue? To me. I think because I grew up with it? Dad doesn't think it glows, he thinks I'm crazy." He shrugged and closed his eyes, trying to picture the Tree, but imagining it bigger, since his father had said it had grown. He focused on its general shape and its details, inviting Rey to see it in his mind, all but showing it to her, and with a gasp and almost a blush she peeked into Poe's mind again, and with some care, shared the image with Finn. "It's got silver-brown bark, and green leaves in summer, and they turn gold in fall. It loses its leaves in winter, usually when it snows. Sometimes, if it snows early, the gold leaves stay on and freeze like that, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen—before I met you two."

That earned soft laughter and flushed cheeks, which Poe kissed.

"And, yeah. I would climb in it all the time. A perfect climbing tree: nice, evenly-spaced branches, lots of room to move around. Never thought I wasn't supposed to, and Mami and Papi never said I couldn't. I'm sure Luke saw me in it at some point, and he didn't say anything, so. The branches were always strong, even though the bark is slick—but I never fell out of it, not even when I probably should have." He smiled. "Best view of the stars in the whole galaxy is from the top branches of that Tree." He thought about that view, like being up among the stars (as long as you didn't look south, where the mountains and temple ruins rose up behind the house, darkening a good portion of the sky in that direction), about the blue tingling faintly wherever he touched it. "Oh! And in the spring there's blossoms. Pink ones." Poe laughed. "BB-8 really likes the pink blossoms, don't you, bud?" he asked, since the droid had snuck quite close by now.

Briefly startled, BB-8 recovered quickly, and chirped. [The blossoms stimulate my aesthetic appreciation subroutine! Also: good morning, Friends!]

"It sounds lovely," Rey said, gaze unfocused as she looked at the ceiling and watched the hazy after-image of what Poe had shown them. "I can't wait to see it," she added. On Poe's other side, Finn shifted just slightly and dropped his hand down the side of the bed for BB-8 to bump against with a happy little chirp. [Friends! Is everything alright? Friend Poe's vital signs are…abnormal...] they said with concern, continuing to bump Finn's hand as if to reassure themselves.

"We're okay, Bee. Better than okay—what do you mean Poe's vitals are abnormal?" Finn asked curiously.

"His heart rate is slow," Rey responded, and smiled softly at Poe. "You're very relaxed," she said happily and brushed her fingers gently through his hair. She could feel Poe's heartbeat against her own chest where he lay half on top of her, its beat slower than she'd ever felt it in the past, even in sleep. “Mine is slow, too. Like when I’m deep in meditation.” They could do this for each other, the three of them, which made her happier than she would have expected before yesterday. She turned her head and nuzzled Poe's neck, humming happily as Finn chose that moment to inch his fingers over and brush them against hers. "My boys," she said softly, "My wonderful, handsome boys."

"I—" Poe said, and then laughed. He did feel very slow, he supposed, and he could believe Rey about his heart rate, too. Poe took a sudden, deep breath, feeling like he had been operating with a lower-than-usual amount of oxygen in his brain, too. "Yeah, I'm fine. Definitely fine, Bee. You don’t get to worry about me every time I have sex until I’m at least forty-five, we’ve been over this."

Poe hadn't been that well fucked in a long time (in case he had any lingering doubts about marrying an asexual woman, they were quashed by this fact), and he hummed pleasantly as she nuzzled his neck and called them 'her boys.' Wow, he liked that, and he was sure Rey felt the surge of warmth: the sense of belonging, together with Finn, to her, as she was theirs as well. "I like the sound of that. Your boys. He's wonderful and I'm handsome," Poe decided with a playful grin, kissing each of them soundly.

Rey giggled. "No! Both of you are both!" She shrieked as Poe dropped his head to kiss her neck where she was most ticklish.

Of course the kissing and giggling turned into a minor tickle war that no one really won, but ended up with Finn in the middle (probably about to lose), and finished when they were all laughing too hard to continue. Finn eventually sat up and dragged the other two upright with him for hugs and kisses. "Hey BB-8, what time is it?" he asked curiously while Rey momentarily ignored him to half-sprawl across Poe's lap and kiss him.

[1000 local time!] BB-8 chirped, and Finn spluttered.

Poe shot up. "Shit!" he cried, and in a mad scramble he fell out of bed—even though the thing was huge.

"Poe!" Rey and Finn cried, diving to the edge of the bed to find Poe rubbing his knee and grimacing.

"Ow! Bee, why didn't you wake me? Don't I have patrol today?"

[I commed Friend-Captain Jess to take patrol, since I was worried you were malfunctioning.]

Poe covered his face with his hands and laughed. It wasn't even that funny, but he felt light and even falling out of bed hadn't hurt. "I'm not _malfunctioning_ , Bee, you dumb sweetheart!" He patted the droid and winked up at his affianced. "I can't believe we slept so late. Or—well—I guess we weren't _sleeping_ ," he said with a doofy grin.

"We slept a little," Finn said, and draped his arms over the edge of the bed, crossing his arms under his chin. "Is your knee okay?" He was a little surprised that gravity was still working—he felt he might float away at any moment, if only he gave it a minimum of effort. "Wait—does that mean we have the day off?" he asked brightly.

"I dunno," Poe said, rubbing his face, and leaning up to kiss them one by one and go back around again a few times before Rey laughed at him. "We should probably check? I don't even know what day it is. I don’t even _care_."

BB-8 burbled worriedly and rolled against his hip.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, buddy, okay. Tuesday. I knew that. Whose idea was it to get engaged on a Monday?" he wondered, and laughed. "Oh, wait, that was me." He giggled. "I'm an idiot. Where are my clothes?"

Rey hummed, pulling on something. "Right here," she said, having donned the shirt Poe was _definitely_ wearing yesterday.

Poe sighed and shrugged. "Guess I'll have to wander the base naked. Let everyone know what they're missing out on because Poe Dameron is officially off the market!"

In answer to Poe's suggestion, Rey snorted and threw a shirt at his face with perfect aim. It was her shirt, which meant it would be entertaining to watch Poe try to put it on, but before he could even try, a pair of pants (his, Rey was pretty sure) came sailing across the room and landed over his head.

"Put your clothes on, no one else needs to see you naked..." Finn rumbled from across the room as he pulled his own clothes on.

Rey cackled. "Are you jealous?" she asked, and Finn beamed innocently.

"No, of course not, why would I be jealous of anyone else seeing our handsome fiancé who belongs only to us?" he asked.

"...Uh-huh. You know, you're really not very good at lying," Rey responded, "Not even when you're trying, by the way, which you weren't just then." Finn threw a sock at her from the other side of the bed, laughing.

"Aw, Finn, I'm flattered," Poe said (thoroughly in danger of being aroused by that), batting his eyelashes at Finn before wrestling with the shirt, grunting and falling over again and laughing. "I'm being slowly strangled," he declared, for the shirt was far too small, and Rey squawked and quickly switched their clothes before he could rip it.

Finally, eventually, they emerged, wearing clothes that vaguely fit them, and wandered towards command in a kind of daze. Poe and Finn were leading, since Rey still didn't know her way around the base, and they smiled and accepted congratulations from everyone they passed.

…

Luke found Leia pouring over a map.

"Uh...they're on their way."

"It's about time," Leia said. "They better have that suite spotless, and I need eyes on this, we may have a probe droid... _what_?"

"I...would recommend you give them the day off?" Luke tried gingerly, almost as if he was afraid his sister was going to haul off and hit him like they were both eight.

" _What_? They had the day off yesterday, _and_ the VIP suite. Luke, I'm trying to—"

“Run a war, I know.” But Luke shrugged. "You'll see," he said, as the bedraggled trio appeared, clinging to each other and smelling strongly of—

_Oh, Force._

Leia groaned at Poe's sloppy salute, barely refraining from putting her head in her hands. "If you think you pass muster like this, you're mistaken," she growled.

"I—we slept in? Sorry. I'm reporting for—"

"You’re reporting for nothing. If you think I'm letting you in the air like this, Dameron..."

And, strangely enough, that didn't bother Poe. Not one bit.

Finn, while still pleasantly fuzzy, could sense when he was about to be in trouble, and he (and Rey, and Poe, _especially Poe_ ) were toeing a line. He did his best to stand up straight and not look like he dressed in a hurry about ten minutes ago, but probably only partially succeeded. What brought him to attention more than anything else was Poe's lack of protest at being told he couldn't fly. That was just _weird_ , and both Leia and Rey looked at Poe in surprise.

Rey turned a perplexed look on Luke, while Finn did his best not to look completely dazed and mostly confused. "What is all...this?" she asked Luke. "Please, we didn’t do it on purpose, and now I'm having trouble thinking and my brain feels fuzzy and crowded and it's weird." She looked thoughtful for a moment and then added, "But not crowded _bad_. Just...close."

Something in Leia’s gaze softened suddenly and without warning. Rey thought she caught the edge of a memory, a thought of Han, but then the General was as guarded as ever.

"Take the day," she said, waving a hand.

"I...sorry? Sorry," Poe said, finding himself feeling actually a little concerned that the General was Disappointed in him.

She shook her head. "It's kind of cute. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. Luke? _Tell them_."

"Right! Let's talk Force Sex Ed!" Luke said, far more loudly than was necessary, and he clapped his hands and led them away only after everyone in the command center had looked up and barely avoided laughing. "Have you eaten yet, any of you? And I suppose you didn't tidy up the VIP suite like Leia wanted you to. I'll send you back there afterward. But let's have lunch. Er. Breakfast?" He ushered them to the mess hall, the three of them following as if they were some measure of drunk, blind, or stupid.

Poe had only tried recreational ryll once in his sordid youth, and this felt _kind of_ like that. Gods, he wasn't sure he trusted himself to pilot a spoon to his mouth. Mm, oatmeal. It came as a shock when there was suddenly a bowl of oatmeal before him, because he didn't remember getting any. He was drinking caf, but it wasn't exactly helping clear the fog like it should.

This was getting weird.

"Eat first," Luke was saying, patting Rey's hand.

Finn didn't think he'd ever been this foggy-brained in his whole life. Sure, he was always fuzzy when they had him dosed up on painkillers in medical, but this was completely different. Drug-induced hazes made him uncomfortable in a nothing-for-it-but-to-sleep sort of way. Right now he just felt like smiling, and not worrying about it, and as long as Poe and Rey were nearby he'd be happy. They looked every bit as out of it as he felt, but someone had better figure out what was going on, so he paused between bites to look at Luke. "So what's... Uh..." he trailed off as he forgot what he was saying. "What were we doing?" he asked casually, because he lost track after they'd been dismissed for the day by the General.

"Eating," Luke reminded him fondly. "And I was going to give you The Talk, I suppose, but since you are all too happy to be embarrassed I'll be sure to say plenty of things that will be mortifying in retrospect." He grinned playfully, almost evilly.

Poe had never loved Luke Skywalker so much. He liked his style.

When they finished their meal, Luke made them each focus on holding a cup of tea and led them slowly to the observation deck. It was probably something of a miracle no one burned themselves en route.

"Why don't I start by asking you what you were doing?" Luke finally said.

Poe straightened. "We're engaged," he said, nodding, as if this answered everything.

Luke laughed. "I'd say you're a bit more than that!"

Finn did at least blush when Luke asked them what they'd been doing. He was pretty sure the Jedi already _knew_ and was just teasing them.

"We were kind of in each other's heads," Rey answered, and Luke raised his eyebrows at her.

"...And?" he asked, and she frowned at him.

"It may have been while we were...you know what we were doing, Master Luke!" she said, her voice going up in pitch until it squeaked. Finn smiled like a fool—he was really fond of that squeaky voice she had sometimes.

Poe laughed, overwhelmed, briefly, by how cute his Rey and his Finn were, and basked in how lucky he was. "We used the Force to have sex,” Poe said, as if he were describing a day in the park. “It was amazing. Didn't even hurt," he explained to Luke. "It was—like when Kylo Ren got BB-8 out of my head, only that hurt and this didn't hurt. And I could kind of feel her back, too? And I could feel—sense—Finn, too, through her. And, wow. And Rey wasn't actually having sex with us, but Finn was fucking me—"

"Poe!" Rey squeaked, and Poe looked at her.

"That was what was happening, right? I wasn't that out of it." He turned back to Luke to explain. "I don't usually bottom so I was feeling more, uh, open, I guess, and she asked before she did it, and I said yes, you know, like actual sex but with our brains, I guess, and I could see her thoughts and memories and feel Finn's emotions, too, and when I—we—orgasmed it was like we were all feeling each other's orgasms somehow through the Force and it was _awesome_."

Poe didn't see any problem with this, since Luke had asked and he was a professional, though Rey and Finn were looking slightly mortified for some reason.

Luke was only nodding and looking like he was trying not to laugh, though. "I'm not sure I needed _quite_ so much detail, but I think it's wonderful you had such a good time and feel like you can share with me. Incidentally, Poe, I wouldn't go on any covert spy missions for at least twenty-four hours, if I were you."

"Sure," Poe agreed with an easy shrug. He was happy enough to agree to anything.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves, because it looks like you got yourselves into something we call a Force Bond. Which _means_ —Poe, give me your hand," he said, and when Poe gave him his hand, Luke grasped it with his flesh hand, and closed his eyes over him for a moment, and hummed. "Finn?" he asked, taking Finn's hand and doing the same thing. Brow creasing, he took Poe’s hand again and was silent a long time before nodding. "Okay, I _think_ you both have a measure of Force sensitivity—you must have enough to allow a Force bond to take place, anyway."

"What? _Me_? That's crazy. You tested me before, when I was a kid!" Poe protested, amazed by this news and possibly already cooking up a few delusions of grandeur that involved some very inappropriate uses of the Force.

Luke shrugged. "Perhaps your recent trauma had something to do with it—or growing up with that Force tree, and it's just manifesting later. Yours is a little harder to detect, Poe. And I must stress, neither of you are anywhere _near_ Rey's level. Please don’t go around trying to Mind Trick anyone, because it won’t work.” Luke laughed suddenly. “So, actually, please, by all means, try.” He chuckled to himself again, perhaps imagining how that would play out, before sobering. “It might simply explain things like Poe's reflexes and Finn's ability to use my lightsaber—and your ability to break First Order conditioning," he added to Finn.

Finn considered this for a long moment. Had Ren been able to tell? Or Maz? Surely she'd known. He looked back at Luke. "Does it...is it always like this? Sex? With the Force?" he asked. This was all very confusing, but at least part of him recognized that this would be a severe handicap in combat, if it kept up, and he did not want to have to not have sex anymore, but most of him was far too content right now to really care about any of it.

Luke smiled, and Rey might almost have guessed he looked sad. She felt a flash of his memory, a woman with red hair, but then it was gone. "Sometimes you'll wish it were," he said. "And sometimes you can let it be this—satisfying. But the bonding is most overwhelming at first."

Poe hummed. It really felt like—well, like after a good session with a dominant who really knew what they were doing—that _flying_ feeling—only this was better, because he could still faintly feel Rey and Finn in his mind.

"Importantly, you should know that the bonding is permanent. I, ah, would have warned you beforehand if I thought Rey was interested in such activities, or if I knew you two were Force-sensitive.” He looked almost sheepish.

"We probably wouldn't have listened," Finn said, and when Luke looked at him in surprise, Finn shrugged. "It's true?" he added, and Luke shook his head fondly.

"I know it's _true_ , I just didn't expect _you_ to say it." Finn wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not, but he offered Luke a small smile anyway. “But anyway,” Luke went on, “it's a good thing you are already engaged. I don't think this happens with casual lovers." Luke took Rey's hand and squeezed it.Poe laughed out loud at Finn's statement, and then realized how loudly he laughed and had the decency to look like he probably shouldn't have done that.

"How do we control it?" Rey asked curiously, and Luke patted her hand again, then looked at all three of them and clapped, grinning wickedly as they all jumped and Poe and Finn looked back at him from where their attention had wandered.

"Well, first we wait until you're coherent enough that you don't forget conversations halfway through having them," he laughed, while Rey glared half-heartedly at him. “And then we’ll talk about some meditative techniques. But I think that’s enough for now.”

Poe threw an arm around Rey and pulled her bodily into his lap, where he squeezed her tight with both arms. "I love being engaged to a Jedi!" he cried, squeezing her until she wheezed. 

Rey laughed. "Okay, okay, Master Skywalker, we'll—Poe, let go, I can hardly breathe!—we’ll come back later—"

"Yes, I think this can be slept off. Though I'm sure Poe's pilots and Finn's troops would just _love_ to see their COs like this." He beamed toothily. 

"No, _no_ , come on, we'll go back to sleep," Rey said, grabbing Finn's wrist, as he looked ready to stand up.

"Oh come _ooonnn_ , we should go see the gang," Poe protested. "I want to tell everyone!"

Luke laughed, aware that he had possibly overstepped in his teasing. "On second thought, sleeping this off first would probably make my sister happiest. Have you cleaned up the suite yet?"

“Oh no!" Poe said. Then, “Oh!” and “No!”

"What if we slept there and _then_ cleaned it up?" Finn asked, because if they tried to clean in this condition, he was very sure someone would end up putting a sock in the fridge and trying to wear a nearly-empty carton of milk on their foot. He took both Poe's and Rey's hands and smiled at Luke, who still looked like he wanted to laugh at the lot of them. "I'm going to be embarrassed about this later, won't I?" he asked the Jedi, and that did make him laugh.

"Yes—but the good news is that you only really looked silly in front of Leia and myself...and the command crew, but I'm sure _they_ won't talk." Which was a complete lie, because if there was anything the Resistance did really well besides being a thorn in the side of the First Order, it was gossiping. As soon as those who'd been in the command center with the General were off duty, half the base would know, and the other half wouldn't be far from knowing.

"Oh no," Finn said, realizing some of this, but not actually overly concerned.

"You two are zero fun," Poe said. "I don't know why I love you so much." He stood up, still holding Rey, and pulling Finn close. "Thanks, Master Skywalker. Good chat."

Luke smiled. "All right. We'll talk again tonight. Meditative techniques."

"Sounds boring, but I'll be there," Poe said with a bright smile, and shot finger-guns at the Jedi.

"We might just avoid being seen if we—" Rey began, but no, of course that wouldn't be their luck, as Snap and Jess came grinning down the hallway.

"Hey, guys, how're you _feeling_?" Jess asked, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, great, man, we are fantastic," Poe drawled. "Did you know we were engaged?"

"Um, yeah, Poe, we were kind of there for the celebration," Snap answered, deceptively patient.

"Oh yeah. Well, guess what? Turns out we had some mystical Force sex and I'm bonded to this Jedi and this handsome son-of-a-gundark for the rest of my natural life!" He beamed. “Can you believe how lucky I am?”

"I'll be embarrassed about that later, too," Finn said to no one in particular as Jess and Snap cackled and thumped them all on the shoulders. Snap even went so far as to wrap his arms around Poe and lift him off his feet. Poe prided himself on giving the best hugs, but even his fell short of a big huge bear hug from Temmin Wexley, and Poe was reminded how within a week of meeting him he had actually asked if Snap happened to be at all interested in men, and in him, specifically. Snap was decidedly into women, as it turned out, and boy, was Poe glad of that today!

"I just said all that out loud, didn't I?" Poe said, waving goodbye as Rey dragged him and Finn back to the VIP suite:

" _Ooookay_ I think it's time to go back to bed," Rey said, which only made Snap and Jess laugh louder.

But Rey laughed, too, as she shut the door behind them and Poe and Finn were already scrambling out of their clothes. "Into bed with you!" she ordered, pointing imperiously.

"Rey in the middle!" Poe cried, and he and Finn slid apart to welcome her into their arms.

Finn laughed as Rey cuddled up between them, nuzzling against Poe's chest and taking Finn's hand to pull him closer to her. He buried his face in her hair and smiled as she sighed deeply.

"I'm so _happy_ ," she said softly, still sounding dazed.

"Me too. My perfect betrotheds, I love you," Finn murmured in her ear, just loud enough for Poe to hear as well.

"Use the word!" Poe insisted. "We learned the word. 'Affianced.' Individual(s) who are engaged. Gender neutral. Plural or singular. It's a real word!" he insisted, perhaps too loudly, and then closed his eyes, holding Finn and Rey close. "Oh my stars and skies, I feel fantastic. I want it to feel like this every single time. I don't care if I have to quit the Resistance." He sighed and kissed their hair in turn.

Rey hummed and scratched his chest before tangling her fingers with Finn's. "Me, too, actually. Only—" But she didn't finish, only vaguely remembering their conversation with Master Luke, and sighed. "I love you two. Thank you. I mean it, thank you. I don't—I haven't changed my mind about sex, but whatever we did—that was—"

"Yeah," Poe agreed. There was a long pause. “Um, just to be clear, I haven’t changed my mind about sex, either.”

Rey and Finn laughed, and Rey hit him in the face with a pillow.

“Go to sleep, you two,” Finn instructed, sitting up on an elbow to kiss them each tenderly. “You’ve embarrassed yourselves enough.”

“Hey, you’ve agreed to marry me,” Poe protested, though he had obediently closed his eyes. “I’ve embarrassed the family. Brought dishonor on the Dameron name. And that includes you two, now.”

“Great,” Finn said, and yawned. “Sleep now, you embarrassment. You, too, Rey. You’ve probably disgraced the Jedi Order, also.”

Rey giggled. “Oh. Yeah. Oh, well.”

…

When they woke again, they were all duly mortified. But after the gossip and teasing had died down, it turned out the “Force Bond” did have some tangible perks. Rey noticed her focus and strength in the Force increased when her boys were around her or if she thought about them. All three of them could get better reads on each other’s emotions, and if they had close, intimate moments (so far, that meant sex, though they hadn’t yet ruled out “meditative making out” as well) they could actually hear each other think—though those tended to leave "hangovers" like their first time. Luke taught them tricks to dampen the more…distracting effects, as well as to heighten the helpful ones. Poe and Finn regularly joined Rey for her meditations now.

They set a wedding date for the end of summer on Yavin IV where Poe’s father lived. At least once a week Poe would make them have dinner together, alone, just the three of them, and talk “wedding and relationship stuff.” Poe made Rey look at pictures of dresses and Finn look at pictures of suits. They looked at cakes, and decorations, and foods, and favors. They chose their wedding party: Leia would give away Finn, Luke would give away Rey, and Kes would of course give away his son; Jess would be Finn’s maid of honor, Chewie was Rey’s best man, and Snap had already agreed to be Poe’s best man. Poe spent hours a week designing invitations and picking out tablecloths, shipping things straight to his father’s house. They tried to keep the guest list small, but Poe’s extended family was huge (“I have, like, thirty cousins just on my dad’s side!”) and half the Resistance wanted to be there—with plus-ones—and who were they to say no? Even Maz Kanata said she would be there—before they’d even sent her an invitation (“Chewie’s plus-one?” Rey joked).

But there was still a war on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and we hope you are enjoying the series. We are catching ourselves up in our writing, so from here we may experience some longer gaps between posting stories, but when we have them written, rest assured we'll post chapters in quick succession! Some things to consider subscribing to [the Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/411858) for:
> 
> -Commissioned Officer Finn  
> -Smut (discovering new kinks!)  
> -Babies (you knew it was coming with these domestic fluffballs)  
> -The Wedding  
> -Kes Freaking Dameron  
> -Space Battles, Ground Battles, Lightsaber Battles  
> -Angst and Hurt/Comfort  
> -Stormtrooper Rebellions  
> -Kicking First Order ass 
> 
> In the meantime, we love feedback, so please leave a comment here or come bother us on Tumblr at [Maeglinthebold](http://maeglinthebold.tumblr.com/) and [A-singer-of-songs](http://a-singer-of-songs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
